The hidden truth
by Shinigami no ko
Summary: Naruto hides a lot of secrets from his classmates. Will they ever find out what they are? and what? Naruto has a bloodline. Genius! ANBU! New bloodline! Naruto...most likely shounen ai
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer_: _**_I don't own Naruto or it's characters, if I did, Sakura will be dead and Naruto would be better then Sasuke, in everything._

**Konohagakure  
><strong>_Hokage's office_

A group of four masked figures stood in front of the Hokage. The shortest of the four wrapped his arm around the tallest of the four in what could only be concern. "But, they can't do that, Hokage-sama. We were doing what was asked of us. So why are you sending only Crow-san away when all of us committed the act. Why not mark as all as criminals so Crow isn't by himself out there. His going to be hunted by other villagers and..." the panther masked ANBU was cut off when Crow grabbed his shoulder, gently.

"Panther, Naruto, listen to me." Crow began, "I need you, and the others to stay here alright. Tiger and Raven are needed to spy on Danzo and you, Naruto, I need you to watch over Sasuke alright. Make sure he doesn't do anything too foolish." Crow wrapped his arms around the smaller male, "Don't worry about me. I'm going to be joining an unknown organization who is recruiting strong missing nins for some reason, so I'm going to meet up with them and see what their up to, so I won't be out in the open."

Naruto lowered his head and returned the hug, "Please stay save, Itachi. And I'll do my very best to look over Sasuke, but if he turns out to be as bad as the rest of your clan, I'm afraid there won't be much I can do for him, Itachi." the blond whispered.

Nodding his head, Itachi pulled away, "Not much you can do about that, right. If the worst comes to be then do whatever it is that you must to ensure that Konoha remains safe alright."

Naruto nodded his head, a frown tilting his lips.

Itachi removed his mask and placed it on the Sandaime's desk before facing Naruto and lifting his mask. "I'll see you later Naruto-kun." he whispered, poking the boys forehead. "Take care of yourself." turning Itachi looked over at the Tiger and Raven Masked ANBU's. "And that goes for you to Shin, Sai. I want you to watch your backs while dealing with Danzo."

The two boys removed their mask and nodded towards their captain and friend. "Of course, Itachi." Shin stated

Sai smiled, "And we will look out for Naru-chan and protect him for you."

Naruto turned and glared at Sai, who only smiled wider at the look he was getting from the blond, "What do you mean look out for me Sai. I can take care of myself, you know."

Itachi smiled at poked Naruto's forehead again, gaining his attention. Naruto pouted and rubbed forehead, "I'm going to miss you Ita." the boy whispered "I wish you didn't have to leave, especially alone." the blond bit his bottom lip, "I want you to write to me, Itachi. I want to know if your safe. And if you ever need help, come to us." Blue eyes stared into the abyss, "Promise?"

Itachi nodded, "If I ever need help, I'll send for you, Sai and Shin." he whispered. "I promise."

Naruto nodded his head and watched as Itachi bowed towards the Hokage and disappeared from the office. A second later, Naruto fell to the ground sobbing. Sai and Shin dropped beside their young friend and hugged him, uttering words of comfort while the Sandaime closed his eyes and offered a silent apology to the four boys who this affected most, well beside Sasuke, anyway.

"Naruto?"

The blond nodded to show he was listening, "Your the new captain of the team and a new recruit will be added. You'll be taking missions in the evening and in the morning your going to be an undercover academy student to better watch over Uchiha Sasuke."

"Okay. We'll this new recruit work well with us. And we're not going to replace Itachi with this person, whoever it is."

The Hokage smiled and shook his head, "I don't expect you to, Naruto. Team Elements is the best ANBU squad we ever had and it would be an insult to keep using that name, so with the new teammate comes a new name."

Sai glanced towards the Hokage, "Why do we need a new member? He or she will only get in the way of our team's dynamics."

"There is no such thing as a three man team. There are solo missions, partner missions and a squad, meaning a team of four, a captain and three subordinates." The Hokage pointed out, "As for your new member, I'll let you have your pick." The elder ruler grabbed a thick folder and placed it on the table. "Those are the list of names and achievements, attacks and their specialties are."

Naruto nodded and grabbed the folder, "We'll look through this and tell you our pick in a week." the blond whispered wiping his eyes. "Along with our new team name."

"That's fine." Sarutobi nodded his head, "Naruto, I'm giving you an undercover mission. Your going to be attending the academy so you can better watch over Uchiha Sasuke and I want monthly updates about the boy. I want to know if he inherited his clans known arrogance and is a flight risk for Konoha."

The blond frowned at the thought of going back to the academy but nodded anyways. "Fine. So I'll be going to school while Shin and Sai play double agent." Naruto narrowed his eyes, "When we decide on Itachi's replacement, how long will it take before we're doing missions again."

"Depends on how fast your teamwork progresses, understand?"

Naruto, Sai and Shin nodded their heads. "And whatever you do, don't let anyone take Itachi's mask. His still the Crow." Naruto glanced at the mask for a few seconds before vanishing with a bow. Sai and Shin followed their friends action not bothering to wait for the formal dismissal.

Sarutobi shook his head, sadly, "Good luck boys!" he whispered to the empty room.

_**To be contined... **_

_**Next chapter:** Naruto is going to the academy. And Sai and Shin discover some of Danzo's plan. _

_**Ages: **The Uchiha massacre just happened so Itachi is 13, Shin is 10, Sai is 9 and Naruto is 8._

**_Warnings: _**_Beside OOC, AU and bashine of several characters. Naruto will be strong and he will be smart, This story also features a crossdressing Naruto. Akatsuki will be good and won't be with Madara, he will have an OC group do all his dirty work. _

_**As far as pairing goes:** I'm not sure if I want to have a pairing for this fic. But if there is one then it will most likely be ItaNaru. _

_Well I guess that's everything I had to say. Reviews determain how fast I update. _

_**HAPPY NEW YEARS, MINNA-SAN!**_

_Shini-chan_


	2. Chapter 2

****Warning:** AU, Naru cross-dressing, and OOC oh and I guess there will be bashing as well.**

**Chapter 2**

He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He turned and glared at his two best friends when he hears a snicker but they just smiled and waved at him as he ran his brush through his hair. "This isn't funny. I can't believe I'm going back to the academy, this just isn't fair, I mean whoever hears about an ANBU, a captain at that, being demoted to an academy student. " Naruto placed his brush down and turned to sit beside Shin and Sai on the bed.

"At least you'll be unique." Shin grinned, "Bingo books feared S rank shinobi Shadow panther is nothing but an academy student." he snickered "That should get a few laughs."

Grabbing his pillow, Naruto glared at the silver haired male, before whacking him upside his head. "Shut your mouth Shin." he exclaimed with a pout as Sai chuckled. Turning to look at the time, a curse escaped his lips as he grabbed a pair of white ankle boots and slipped them on before leaping to his feet. "I'm going to be late, and shouldn't you two already be with that teme Danzo."

"We aren't expected at Root base until this afternoon."

Naruto nodded his head, "I'll see you tonight at the tower." he called out as he brought his hands together and vanished in a swirl of wind and appeared in front of the academy where he dashed into the school searching for his class.

After several minutes of walking through the hall, everyone's favorite blond finally found the class he was looking for. Taking a deep breath, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki knocked on the door before sliding it open upon hearing the greeting.

"Uh, Umino Iruka-sensei?" he questioned trying to ignore the looks he was getting from the teachers and the class. He was an ANBU and he would not behave like the people he was impersonating.

Everything was silent for a moment before the boys started cat calling and wolf whistling. Lewd comments escaping their lips while some just gawked at the beautiful boy.

Dressed in ankle length white kimono with black and dark pink patterns. A matching obi wrapped around a small waist. The sleeve of the kimono was long enough to cover the persons hands from view. Elbow length golden blond hair cascaded down a slender back and diamond colored eyes pierced the class.

Iruka smiled at the kimono clad blond, "Uzumaki Naruto?" At the nod, the scarred chunin continued, "The hokage told me about your coming, Tell the class a bit about yourself. Name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams and your future goals."

Naruto nodded his head, "Konnichiwa minna-san, hajimemashite. Watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto desu, dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu." the blond flashed a smile at the students causing all the boys to blush and most of the girls to glare. "Let's see my likes are training, fuinjutsu, kenjutsu and hanging out with friends. My dislikes are bullies, fan girls, those who wish to hurt my friends and the people precious to me. As for hobbies working on my kenjutsu style and making new seals. My dreams and future goals are presently unknown."

Iruka nodded his head, "Thank you for that lovely introduction Naruto, let's see where you can sit, shall we." Looking around the class, the chunin motioned towards the chair beside a stoic looking boy wearing black sunglasses. "Oh, you can take the empty seat beside Aburame Shino. Can you please raise your hand Shino?"

Doing as asked, the stoic male raised his hand ignoring the glares the other male students were giving him while observing the kimono clad new student. There was something off about this 'girl' his bugs told him so.

"Hi, Shino right?" the blond questioned

Nodding the Aburame heir adjusted his shades, "Yes." the stoic male inclined his head in greeting before returning his attention to the front of the class after all it wouldn't be a good idea to get caught talking to the new student with Mizuki eying them like he is.

Mizuki glared at the blond before turning his attention towards the rest of the class with a smile that would even have Sai cringing at how obviously fake it was, not that anyone could tell unless they could tell the difference between what's real and what's not. "Would someone please tell our new student what we were learning before her arrival?"

Hands shot up in the air and Mizuki randomly pointed to someone, who stood and flashed the 'girl' a wide smile, "We were going to learn about the different villages and countries, the leaders and some famous shinobi from said villages."

"Right Akio." Iruka smiled, "So let's start with the five major villages and the countries that said villages are in."

Sasuke turned and stared bored at the teachers, "Konohagakure in the land of fire, Kirigakure in the land of water, Sunagakure in the land of wind, Kumogakure in the land of lightning, Iwagakure in the land of earth."

Iruka nodded his head, "That's right. Very good Sasuke."

Squeals and female chatter broke out at that while the males either glared at the Uchiha muttering about a show off or rolling their eyes at his pompous attitude.

"Can some of you name the smaller countries surrounding the five major villages?" the brunet questioned and frowned when no one made any move to answer. "Anybody?" all the girls glanced at Sasuke who frowned.

Naruto wanted to roll his eyes but refrained from doing such a thing. He had to remember these were eight year old and he'd be surprise had any of them actually studied the different countries beside the major five. So with a sigh, he raised his hand in the air.

Iruka blinked when he saw the new students hands in the air. He like the rest of the adults knew who the blond was but unlike everyone else who had seen him, he knew the blue eyes boy though feminine in appearance was in fact a boy, having been one of the boy's caretakers when he was a baby. He smiled, "Yes Naruto?"

"There are quite a few other countries that borders the major five shinobi countries, do you want me to name them all, Iruka-sensei?" the blond asked,

Iruka blinked, "As much as you know." the chunin stated with a nod of his head.

"Okay well there is Takigakure, Kusagakure, Tanigakure, Yugakure, Uzushiogakure, Amegakure, Yukigakure, Yumegakure, Tsukigakure..." Naruto stopped when another voice started naming the countries he had yet to name, and turned in his seat to stare at the lazy looking shinobi who was staring at him in interest.

"Shimogakure, Getsugakure, Ichigakure, Soragakure, Hoshigakure, Moyagakure." Shikamaru finished. "Those are the minor hidden villages but there leaders are addressed as such and not a Kage. Aside from those there are the countries in which those villages reside in." his lazy drawl-like voice caused a tick to form on Naruto's forehead.

A beaming smile was flashed at Naruto and Shikamaru, "That's right, and like Shikamaru said, there are some minor countries can anyone name some of those?"

"Ta no kuni, Cha no kuni, Kawa no kuni and Tetsu no kuni." Shino replied adjusting his glasses.

Nodding Iruka asked if anyone else knew some.

Naruto glanced at Shikamaru who rose an eyebrow as if he was silently challenging him and with a scowl, the blond faced the academy instructor, a voice in his head mocked him for being taunted by an academy student but he pushed that voice away, as he began naming some, "Uzu no kuni, Kuma no kuni, Tori no kuni, Sora no kuni, Umi no kuni, Numa no kuni, Tsuki no kuni, ..." and like before Shikamaru cut him off with a hidden smirk at the glare the blond threw at him.

"Kuba no kuni, Oni no kuni, Tsume no kuni, Kiba no kuni, Shimo no kuni, Yama no kuni, Na no kuni..."

"...Mori no kuni, Nami no kuni, An no kuni..."

"Hayashi no kuni, Tanima no kuni, Kagi no kuni..."

"... Mitsu no kuni" they shouted at the same time.

Silence rang out as the students glanced from the new student to the laziest student in the academy in shock. No one had ever seen Shikamaru that lively before he was either sleeping or watching clouds because he found everything too troublesome, some people had speculated that if eating wasn't a necessity then he'd find that to much work as well.

After getting over his surprise, Iruka smiled and nodded his head, "Shikamaru, I'm happy to see that your actually paying attention today and getting answers right. Good for you!"

Shikamaru sighed and placed his head back on the table. He had no idea what came over him, but when he saw how smart this Naruto was, he thought that there would finally be someone who can push him to study harder. Not that he cared much for grades or the like it's just that he liked knowing things about the people around him encase he ever had to work with them in the future.

Naruto groaned and slid down in his seat. He couldn't believe he had just done something like that. He was an ANBU captain and here he was trying to out match an academy student. He inwardly glared when a chuckle was heard in the recesses of his mind and with held urge to scowl. It would seem that Kyuubi was awake from his nap.

**_"Now kit, I resent that. It sounds like you want nothing to do with me, and that hurts my feelings."_ **

Naruto rolled his eyes inwardly, '_Kyuubi not now.'_

**_"But kit, this is positively great. I mean, how can an ANBU member get demoted all the way back to being in the academy. That's priceless. So whose idea was it? Itachi's I bet."_ **

Blue eyes narrowed a bit, _'I'll talk to you later Kyuu alright. Right now isn't a good time'_

Naruto could practically feel the pout the feared demon fox was emitting and hid a smile. Sometimes it was hard to think of Kyuubi as evil when the demon in question was physically a few years older then Itachi and acted like a child most of the time.

"_**Fine kit, I see how it is. I sleep for a week and when I'm finally awake and want to talk to my container, you ignore me and tell me it's not a good time." **_

The blond rolled his eyes, _'I'm sorry Kyuu, but I still can't talk to you right now. After class I'll tell you what you missed. And why I'm in the academy, okay.'_

"_**Sounds good kit, I'll talk to you later then." **_

Closing the mental connection he had with his inner demon, he tuned in to what his teacher was saying and groaned when he heard the gray haired chunin asking a history questions about the third great shinobi war.

"...great shinobi war there was a bridge that had been vital to Iwagakure line of supply. Can any one tell me the name of this bridge? Where it's located? And what happened to it?"

Everyone blinked and stared at Mizuki before glancing towards Sasuke who had a frown on his face. From the corner of his eyes, Naruto looked at Shino, who he knew was smart and most likely knew what bridge the teacher was talking about but wasn't going to make an effort to say anything. Shaking his head, he knew it was a typical of an Aburame, they only talk when they feel like it. Turning in his seat he stared at the Nara who had his eyes closed. And scowled. That was typical for a male Nara as well. Sleeping.

"No one." Iruka looked around and sighed, these students really should study more. He glanced towards the pink haired girl who usually knew all the answers only to sigh when he saw that, like most of the females, she was to busy staring at the Uchiha to pay attention to the questions that were being asked. "We talked about the third shinobi war a few weeks ago. You need to start paying attention or you won't pass the exam at the end of the year, which means you won't be promoted to the fourth year."

Mizuki opened his mouth to add something when Naruto decided he didn't want to listen to another lecture.

"The Kannabi-kyo, the bridge where the gods do not help, was located somewhere in Kusagakure but it was destroyed by the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, and his students during the third shinobi war."

Iruka smiled and nodded his head, "Thank you Naruto, I'm glad to see some of you have taken your studies seriously,"

The blond grinned and shrugged, "Eh, I had or one of my best friends would tie me down, buy my favorite food and eat it front of me. He was a sadist like that, but it paid off."

"And it shows." Iruka nodded, "I wish there was a way to motivate the whole class like that, but that tactic would only work on one other." he retorted glancing towards the Akimichi, who was eating a bag of chips near the sleeping Nara.

Iruka opened his mouth to say something but stopped when the bell rang. "Alright it seems class is over. I want you to study, Konoha: A history tonight, chapter one through chapter five. We are going to have a quiz to see who actually read the book and who didn't. Your dismissed."

The class ran out of the room, Naruto amongst them before he vanished in a swirl of wind.

_**With Itachi **_

The young ANBU captain sat on a branch and sighed as he looked into the darkening sky. A snapping sound caused him to sit up and move into the shadow of the leaves so he could see who was entering the clearing but they couldn't see him.

Below him entered two people, both cloaked in a dark cloak with red clouds and an umbrella hat covered their heads. "I could of sworn he was in this clearing"

"Are you sure?" a monotone voice intoned.

One of the figures nodded his head, "I saw him enter the clearing and he never left unless he was under henge." a hissing voice insisted.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. If he wasn't mistaken these two were members of the organization he was seeking to join with, the Akatsuki.

"Uchiha Itachi. We are here under order of our leader. He heard about what you did and sent us out in hopes of recruiting you to our cause. My partner and myself mean you no harm unless you prove to be a threat to us."

Itachi frowned and adjusted his position, "Identify yourself." he commanded, coolly. "You know my name, so it's only right to return the favor."

"Very well. Sasori but most know me as Akasuna no Sasori. And my partner I believe you already know. His Konoha's white snake, Orochimaru."

Itachi's eyes widened slightly and he stared at the two. Steeling his nerve and wiping his free of any emotions, Itachi leaped down from his branch and stared at the two blankly, "Fine. I'll meet this leader of yours." '

Orochimaru grinned, "Good. It'd be such a waste to kill something so pretty." the snake sannin stated, smirking at the look Itachi shot at him. A cross between disgust and indifferent. It was always fun to mess with the emotionally dead.

"Let's go. We must not keep leader-sama waiting, Orochimaru." with that said, Sasori took off with his partner and Itachi at his heels.

Itachi glanced over his shoulder, in the direction of Konoha. Ebony colored eyes softened a bit, 'Stay safe Naruto. We'll meet again someday.' facing his two escorts, black eyes hardened. Until that day though he had to observe Akatsuki and find out what their motive are and find out if they were a threat.

_**With Naruto **_

After leaving the school in a shunshin to appear in his apartment, the flaxen haired boy sat on his bed and opened the connection he had with the Kyuubi.

_'You awake fluffy?' _

A low growl was issued from the demon fox, **_"What have I told you about calling me that kit. And yes, if you couldn't tell I am awake, so tell me everything that I missed and why I can't sense Itachi in the village anymore, did he go out on a mission?" _**

Naruto frowned and drew his legs upward to his chest to rest his chin on his knees. _'A week ago councilmen Shimura Danzo handed proof to the Sandaime about a coup that the Uchiha clan were planning. Not believing the man, Sarutobi sent out several ANBU's to spy on them while we were out on that mission to Yukigakure. When we returned three days later, the Sandaime told us about what his ANBU's discovered...' _

_**Flashback **_

_Crow, Panther, Tiger and Raven entered the Hokage's office and stood in front of their leader. "ANBU team Elements have returned form our two month mission in Yukigakure, Hokage-sama." _

_Smiling, the old man nodded his head, "Good, good. So how was the mission? Did anything unexpected happen?"_

"_Well Kazahana-sama brother did a revolt and tried to have his brother killed so he could become the ruler after getting rid of the princess but things didn't work out that way we stopped the overthrow and stayed there long enough to make sure nothing else happens." _

_Sarutobi bit down on his pipe as he stared at the four in front of him. He looked at Panther and Crow specifically and as if coming to a decision he sent the ANBU's hiding in the room out and placed a silencing jutsu on the room. "Take a seat and remove your mask. I have news that you won't like and I know it will upset you to hear it." _

_The four did as asked and stared at their leader in confusion._

"_What is Hokage-sama?" Naruto questioned_

_Sighing the Sandaime told the four about what Danzo had told him and how the ANBU's he had sent out to spy on the clan came back with proof of a revolt and how they planned to cease Konoha._

_By the end, Naruto was silently sobbing into his arms as the Hokage gave them the mission to assassinate the Uchiha clan. He never felt the trembling arms of Uchiha Itachi wrap around his body or the comforting words Sai and Shin were whispering._

_**Flashback End **_

Kyuubi didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe that Uchiha clan would do something like that. It just didn't sound like something they did, they did take in Naruto and raised him when no one else wanted to,

Standing up from his seat on the bed, Naruto stripped out of kimono and threw on a pair of black pants and a black long sleeve shirt. Slipping on a pair of black ninja sandals, the blond made a seal and shunshin'ed out of the house, only to arrive in what appeared to be a graveyard. Walking pass the numerous headstones, the blond headed towards the monument.

Dropping to his knees, the blond bowed his head, "Why did you have to do something like that?" tears filled the boy's blue eyes, he couldn't believe that a clan who had always been there for him, protected him had actually been traitors. They trained him after all, why would they train someone they had planned to kill, what was the point in doing something like that?" Heaving sobs escaped the boy. He didn't know how long he lay there crying before he felt Shin and Sai's arrival.

_**Shin and Sai **_

The double agents leaned against the wall on either side of Danzo watching as the man cackled at the Uchiha clan destruction. "...and the best part is they were innocent."

Two two pseudo root shinobi gasped inaudibly at what their 'leader' said and glanced at each other before looking at Danzo in hidden contempt. "What do you mean by that Danzo-sama. You told the Hokage that you had proof of a stage coup against the village. The Sandaime had ANBU's out spying on the clan and they found evidence of the crime."

The elderly man grinned, "Fake of course. And the ANBU team that was sent to spy was actually fellow root operatives disguised as Hiruzen's ANBU's." the bandage man leaned back in his seat, "You see, Shisui and Itachi had an argument, a few weeks before he left for the mission in Yuki with his team, it seemed that both of the Uchiha's had a soft spot for the Kyuubi container, but their conversation was overheard and they didn't like the fact that the demon child was seemingly enchanting the prodigy and the genius of the Uchiha clan and went to haunt the monster in order to teach it a listen." Sai and Shin shared a glance before looking at their so called master. Itachi had told them about the fight when he appeared with the second stage of the sharingan. Naruto had been saddened by one of his friends death but relieved to know that Shisui died with a smile.

"Yeah well, they didn't get too far when both Shisui and Itachi attacked the mob of shinobi and villagers alike, One of the shinobi got a lucky shot in and ended up severely wounding Shisui before they were all dealt with by a pissed off Itachi. Shisui was dying and he knew it so he did what any fool in love would do. He sacrificed his own life to protect Naruto. He told Itachi to kill him, effectively giving him the mangekyo sharingan eyes to better be able to ensure the blonds safety." Danzo sneered, "Shisui also told Itachi to take his eyes. To use them when the time comes."

Shin wanted to snarl, "And how does mi lord know that?"

"I had several of my ANBU spying on them. I wanted Shisui's eyes for myself but it was foiled when that blasted Itachi took them." A smirk graced his face, "But I got even when I faked the report for a coup and told Hiruzen to have Itachi assign the task of taking care of his clan. I killed three birds with one kunai, in a sense. I killed off the biggest supporter of Uzumaki Naruto, got rid of the boy's most fiercest protector and got all the sharingan eyes I need."

Sai and Shin looked at Danzo in confusion, not like the man could see it because of the mask they wore. "What do you mean by that Danzo-sama?" the gray haired shinobi questioned. It was no secret that the reeducation Danzo had done to all of his members had no real effect on Shin for he never really gave up them and his long time exposure to Sai rubbed off, only slightly and the bandaged man didn't wish to separate the two or he'd never hear the end of it.

Glaring at the outspoken boy, Danzo shook his head, "When Itachi left the compound after he and his team did their mission, well I had two of my ANBU steal several of the Uchiha's prized Sharingan eyes from their dead body. I'll have someone implant them onto my person when the time comes. I really should thank Hatake Kakashi for the idea. I don't really need you two, you can leave."

The two wasted no time and quickly left to look for Naruto. As much as it pained them to do so, they knew they needed to tell the flaxen haired boy. It had nearly killed both Itachi and Naruto when they found out what the Uchiha clan was planning and that they had been the one task in getting rid of them. The only solace they had was the Uchiha clan all died never knowing who their killers were. But to find out that the only people to have really cared and helped raise you were killed for one person's greed and no other reason, would positively destroy the blond.

Without saying anything to their 'leader' the two disappeared.

_**To be continued... **_

_I want to thank those who reviewed and I was surprised by how much favorite and alerts I had gotten just for the prologue. _

_**Pairings:** Are still unknown but there are people who wanted the ItaNaru so we'll see, it won't be too hard to see them as a couple later since they are already pretty close._

_I don't know if I mentioned it or not but Orochimaru is going to be good, you'll find out about his past in either the next chapter or the following one. _

_Reviews determain how soon I update the next chapter..._

_Shini-chan_


	3. Chapter 3

Locking onto their friends chakra, the two appeared beside him and looked around. The Uchiha clan graveyard. With a solemn look the two turned and glanced in the direction they knew their friend would be. The left, under a blooming sakura tree was a stone crafted to look like the Uchiha clan crest and craved into the stone were hundreds of names. A memorial stone. Despite being traitors, Naruto wanted to create something for the clan that cared and loved him when no one else had. Days turned into weeks but he never stopped until every last Uchiha had been buried and the stone monument displayed every Uchiha that was killed during the massacre and even those that were on the KIA memorial stone in training ground 7.

Sure enough there he sat, his back facing them, staring at the stone in front of him. Shin and Sai remembered standing not too far from Naruto as he made the stone and then began carving their name on to it when he was finished. They remembered feeling helpless as they watched the small boy sobbing as he engraved the last three names into the memorial stone. The three who were most important in the clan besides Itachi.

Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Fugaku.

Walking over, the two sat on either side of the blond and wrapped their arms around the slender frame. From here, they could see that their friends eyes were bloodshot, evident of the hours he spent crying. The area around his eyes were pink and puffy. They really hated doing this, but knew they had to, or it would hurt more later.

Shin glanced at Sai who frowned before turning his eyes back towards Naruto, his dark eyes softening. "Naruto, we found out some news. And you aren't going to like it. At all." Sai whispered, tightening his hold on the blond who glanced at him.

Blue eyes widened as Sai told him everything he and Shin found out by Danzo's admittance. Mouth hung open as he took in all the information given. An anguish cry filled the silence and it took him a second to realize the sound came from him before he collapsed onto the ground, loud sobs poured from his throat.

Shin and Sai quickly brought the boy into a hug. They were force to release the blond when red chakra leaked out of the seal and surrounded the blond, protectively, as the boy sobbed. After a few minutes Kyuubi's chakra began fading and Sai and Shin returned to Naruto's side trying to soothe the smaller boy.

"Why?" they heard him whisper. Voice hollow, emotionless.

Naruto didn't know what to do. His heart hurt and the only thing he felt like doing was curling up into a ball and just cry his eyes out. A pounding pain erupted behind his eyes. A burning ache, like someone had taken a something sharp and was stabbing his eyes with it.

Unbearable, he let out a cry, and gripped the side of his head when the pain became to much.

"Naruto." Shin called out, grabbing at his friends shoulder, "What's wrong?" turning to Sai he told his friend to get the Hokage. Nodding the raven took off towards the tower while Shin tried to get the blond to respond. "Naruto!"

_**Hokage's office **_

Sai ran into the tower and ignoring the yells from the secretary and the ANBU's guarding the door as he shoved them away snf barged into the Hokage's office while slamming the door behind him. He had no time for formality when Naruto was in trouble.

Sarutobi blinked at one of his best ANBU's entrance. For as long as he knew Sai, the boy, though sarcastic and emotionless, was never one to barge into his office without announcing himself.

"Sai? What is it?"

Sai took a breath of air, "It's Naruto, Hokage-sama. Somethings wrong with him." he called out.

Sarutobi stood up, "What do you mean by that? What happened?"

Sai told him what he and Shin learned out of Danzo's own mouth while the Sandaime could do nothing but pale at what was said. A whole clan, wiped out, because of one man's greed and quest for power. Sarutobi clenched his teeth in rage. but he couldn't dwell on the Uchiha clan genocide right now, not when Naruto was hurting over the discovery and what he had done.

"Let's go!"

_**With Itachi **_

A whole day passed since he arrived here; a base well hidden behind barriers and seal that no one but those in the organization would be able to bypass, which he could admit to being amazed by but he wasn't about to let his guard down, especially since he had no idea who these people were and why they wanted him for. And any place Orochimaru was associated with wouldn't be a place he wanted anything to do with.

Itachi sighed as he turned to glance at the photo in his hands. It was a picture of him sitting beneath a sakura tree, Shisui to his side while Naruto was stretched across the both of them, while the flower petals danced in an unforseen breeze around the blond. Sitting on a branch, in the tree above the trio was Sai and Shin, the latter had his arms wrapped around the former as both grinned. The picture had been taken by Mikoto several days after Team ANBU element was formed, Shisui had his own team but he had spent most of his time helping them. With a small smile, the Uchiha heir caressed the blonds face before returning the photo to a place no one would dare look. Inside the hidden pockets inside his cloak.

A knock on the door caused Itachi to turn with a frown. Standing up he walked over and slid the door open. "Yes?" he responded, black eyes boring into the blue haired woman. "What is it?"

"The leader will see you now." she whispered, voice devoid of any emotions, reflecting her face and eyes his head, Itachi told her to lead the way. With a firm nod, she turned on her feet and led the captain of ANBU team Elements towards the organizations leader.

Through many twist and turns the duo had remained silent not that Itachi minded, he liked the silence unless he was with his friends. After what seemed to be an hour of walking but was really just 10 minutes they stopped at a door.

"Leader-sama, I brought Uchiha Itachi." the woman called out after knocking on the door.

A grunt was heard from inside, "Come in Konan."

Doing as asked, Konan stepped inside the room and motioned Itachi in before closing it behind the teen, before walking to stand behind the leader.

Glancing around the office he saw a man with orange hair and piercing purple eyes that had a ripple like design. Itachi's eyes widened at the sight of those eyes. They were said to be legendary. The eyes of a God.

The Rinnegan had no equal and the only thing that would be able to match the power of said eyes was another rare doujutsu, one not many were aware of and the only way to obtain them is to be blessed by the Shinigami himself at birth. The Shinigan.

Itachi was pulled back from his musing by the sound of the man in front addressing him.

"Welcome Itachi-san. My name is Pein, I'm the leader of Akatsuki. You are to address me as either Pein-sama or leader-sama it matters not to me. Now you must be wondering why I've sent two of my members after you, yes?"

"Yes, leader-sama." Itachi nodded his head.

Pein smirked, "It's quite simple. You've heard about the jinchuuriki's right? The containers keeping the world safe from the demons they hold?"

"Yes, leader-sama." The Uchiha whispered, heart pounding. He hoped Naruto wasn't going to be in danger just because he holds the Kyuubi at bay.

Shuffling some papers on his desk, the leader glanced towards the teen, "Well Akatsuki's main purpose is to gather the jinchuuriki and protect them from Kokuei." (dark shadow)

"Kokuei?" Itachi questioned "Who are they, leader-sama? Are they after the jinchuuriki as well?"

Pein nodded his head, "Kokuei is another organization whose after the jinchuuriki, but unlike us they want them in order to extract the biju's from their body which will essentially kill the host in the process."

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the mere thought of someone taking killing Naruto just to extract the Kyuubi from him. He stared at the man before him, who returned the stare, "Basically Akatsuki will gather the jinchuuriki before Kokuei can and protect them?"

Pein nodded his head.

"But how can I be sure of what you speak when I'm well aware that most, if not all, of the members are nuke-nins, one of which is the sannin Orochimaru who is known for his experiments on both shinobi's and civilians. And then there is someone like me who murdered his entire clan to test my powers. What makes you think you can trust me?"

Pein grinned, "You make a good point Itachi, but all the people here are a lot different then what people say they are, but your going to have to find out their story on your own. You might want to start with Orochimaru though. You'll be surprise by what you find out. And for the trusting you, I know I can."

"How?" the Uchiha questioned

Pein grin widened, "One of your best friend is the Kyuubi jinchuuriki and I know how much you care for him. My spy's stated as such when I asked about his treatment."

Itachi frowned at the thought of someone spying on Naruto and no one being any wiser about it at that. But before he could say anything, the Rinnegan user waved his hand, dismissing him.

"You can go, I just wanted to introduce myself and welcome you. Oh before you leave, I should tell you that the group operates in groups of two or more. never solo, so you will be meeting your partner tomorrow, along with the rest of the group. whose out on mission at this moment."

Resisting the urge to scowl, the Uchiha heir nodded his head and turned to leave but paused when Pein halted him once again and told him to seek out Orochimaru for the answers that he wanted.

With a nod, Itachi left the office to search for Orochimaru. He wanted those answers and he would get them. Entering the living quarters, the Uchiha narrowed his eyes at the sight of Sasori, Orochimaru and two others, a blond male and a spiky black haired male who were both around his age.

"Aa, Itachi!" Orochimaru smirked, "Welcome to the group!"

Crossing his arms, Itachi narrowed his eyes, "I want answers. Leader-sama said you had them, so start talking."

"Hm," the snake sannin leaned back in his seat. "Very well take a seat and I'll tell you a very interesting story." he replied with a grin as he waved his hand.

With a frown, the Uchiha did what was asked and took a seat on the couch. "Before we begin, let me introduced to you Deidara of Iwa and Tobi, was found by another member and brought here. He doesn't remember anything about himself or where his from." Jerking his head in the direction of his partner, he continued with the introduction. "Sasori is the red head, and as I'm sure you know, his from Suna and of course you know who I am." Itachi gave a nod of his head, "Guys, this is Uchiha Itachi, hailed as the genius of his generation."

Greetings were given by Deidara and Tobi, while Sasori just nodded his head in acknowledgment

"Let me see..." Golden eyes turned and stared at Itachi. "You were told that I had captured, tortured and experimented on hundreds of shinobi and civilians alike in my sick obsession of trying to gain immortality, but I was found out and escaped Konoha."

Itachi nodded his head and Orochimaru grinned, "What if I were to tell you that it was a lie." Black eyes widened slightly in surprise before staring at the snake sannin with his sharingan activated and Orochimaru knew in the instant that he had the Uchiha's full and undivided attention.

**With Naruto, Shin, Sai and Sarutobi**

When Sai and the Sandaime arrived, Naruto was already lying passed out in Shin's arms. Sarutobi looked around in surprise and shock to discover that they were in the Uchiha graveyard. He wasn't even aware anyone even made one for them. A beautifully crafted stone stood a few feet away and he could tell that that monument was based off of the KIA stone.

"What is this place?"

Shin glanced at the Hokage, "This is Naruto and Itachi's secret place. They found it a long time ago and showed Shisui, Sai and I. We fell in love with the beauty here and decided that this would be our hang out spot or the place we'll come to if ever we need to get away from the villagers and how cruel they can be."

The Sandaime nodded his head and glanced towards the figure lying unconscious in Shin's arms. Worry gripped the age mans heart at the sight of the young boy he considers a grandson, the agony the blond was going through was etched perfectly upon his motionless face and only made obvious by the red puffy skin beneath his eyes.

"What happened?"

Shin looked up, "I don't know Hokage-sama. After Naruto found out what Danzo had done he broke down, Kyuubi's chakra wrapped around Naruto, as if he was trying to comfort him. When the chakra faded, Sai and I returned to his side. He asked as 'why' before he gripped his head as if he was in agony before Kyuubi wrapped Naruto in his chakra, again. I believe the fox brought Naruto to him so he could better help him."

Sarutobi nodded his head and sighed, "That damn Danzo. He needs to be dealt with and soon; for this treachery, I'll have his head." the elderly Hokage hissed. "I'm going to notify the fire damiyo of the Uchiha clan genocide by the hands of Danzo and when I gather the needed proof, I will personally light the fire to burn him after he spends time with Anko, Ibiki, Itachi and Naruto in torture and interrogation."

Shin and Sai nodded their heads in agreement. Danzo needed to suffer before he is killed and they wouldn't have it any other way. And if Kyuubi had any say in the matter, which he most likely will, then that war hawk will be suffering through a demons torture as well before he is granted relief and not a moment sooner.

Shin brushed his friends blond hair and gasped when Naruto's eyes opened. Hearing the surprised sound, both the Hokage and Sai turned to look at Shin only to stare in shock at the sight of the blond. It wasn't the fact that he was awake that stunned the three, no, it was the fact that that Naruto's eyes had changed from their beautiful blue hue to a deep dark shade of black that held glimmers of silver, almost like stars set upon a cloudless night sky, and a scarlet double-bladed scythe like design that swung side to side, slowly, like a pendulum, hypnotizing anyone who stares into it.

"What...what is that?" whispered Shin

**A while ago, inside Naruto's mind **

Naruto lay curled up against Kyuubi sobbing his heart out and gripping the fox's clothing. A soft growl escaped the foxed throat as he ran his fingers through Naruto's hair. That damn Danzo, it was moments like this that the fox wished for freedom so that he could tear apart those like that war mongering son of a bitch, whose only real aligence was to themselves and to hell with anyone else that got in his way. People like Danzo pissed him off the most.

"Naruto..." a voice whispered causing Kyuubi to whip his head up trying to locate the voice. The tone was soft, feminine, like a mother hushing her distraught child back to sleep after a nightmare. It was unfamiliar and that's what alarmed the Kyuubi. He had no idea who was here or even how they were here. "Naruto, can you hear me."

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes and shifted Naruto into his lap as the blond sat up and turned his head trying to find the person who was calling out to him. "Who is it? How are you here?"

A laugh, "Naruto, We've been with you since your birth and we shall remain with you long after you part from this world. We are your partners, your soulmates and we will fight your battles together." the light feminine voice from before, echoed.

"You've been blessed by the Shinigami young one. My name is Hyorinmaru." a tall young man walked into Naruto and Kyuubi's line of sight, long wild green hair and soft gray colored eyes, He was dressed in a loose garment reminiscent to what a samurai would use, a dark green and purple breastplate underneath a light purple kimono with a chain around his waist and a dull gold adornment on his chest. Both his arms and legs were covered in ice and he had a tail with an icy tip.

A masked samurai, clad in a full body armor stood behind the green haired male. His long black hair was pulled back and tied by a silver ribbon, "My name is Senbonzakura."

"And I am Benihime, beloved." a beautiful woman appeared, her hair was like fire and eyes resembled gems. She wore a red kimono with a light orange sash.

Naruto glanced at the three in surprise.

"Could you hear our names, beloved?" Benihime questioned with a smile. "Speak our names, if you could hear it."

The blond nodded his head, "Hyorinmaru, Senbonzakura and Benihime." he responded.

"You can finally hear it. We've been calling out to you for a long time now." Hyorinmaru stated. "I bet you want to know what we are and how we are here and all of that, don't you?" Naruto nodded his head and the three took a seat in front of both their blond partner and the Kyuubi. "We'll to start we are the manifestation of your soul, otherwise known as zanpakuto spirits..."

**With Itachi**

Orochimaru just finished telling Itachi how he had just discovered Danzo's hidden lab and was about to report his finding to the Hokage when he appeared along with a handful of ANBU's and Enma, his monkey partner. "Sarutobi-sensei stated how he couldn't believe how far I had fallen from the boy he had known. When he began accusing me of being the person responsible for the experiments, I knew Danzo had framed me and by being found in the lab, well, I had no way to dispute sensei's claimes, so I admitted to it knowing it would give me the second I needed to escape the lab and Konoha all together."

"What?" Itachi furrowed his eyebrow in confusion. He couldn't believe this.

Orochimaru grinned, "I was framed Itachi. Danzo was doing his experiments trying to create the perfect weapon for his use. I also found out that he injected himself with the Shodai's DNA, for what purpose, I don't know. When Sarutobi-sensei arrived and saw me standing near a body in the lab, I knew it was useless to plead innocent when not only was I standing in a well hidden under ground lab, but also standing over a dead body, there was no way he would believe me, so I fled."

Itachi frowned, wheels turning and spinning as he took in all the information that Orochimaru told him. He saw no reason for Orochimaru to lie and just by looking at the snake sannin, he knew the man was speaking the truth, but this revelation brought about another, "Danzo was the one who found out about..." eyes wide, the Uchiha heir got to his feet, "My clan never planned a coup did they?"

Orochimaru shook his head. He felt for the young boy. He'd heard that Konoha had produced a young team of ANBU's, childrens really and had gone out to find out more about them, and was shocked by what he had found out. Knowing that Itachi and his team was the ones dispatched to eliminate the Uchiha clan, he couldn't even begin to comprehend how Itachi, and from what he saw from his observation, Naruto, was going to handle the truth. With a sigh, the white snake decided it would be best just to tell him now, "From what I could tell, Danzo always hated your clan because they would block him from taking Naruto and molding him into the perfect weapon. Your clan was quite content with their position in the village, so I'd have to say, no, it's highly possible that your clan was innocent in the charges against them. He most likely used you to get rid of two obstacles in his way. With both your clan and yourself out of the picture, I would think Danzo thought it would be easy to get to Naruto."

Sharingan flaring in rage, Itachi calmly stormed away. The other members shivered at the cold fury that emitted from the young boy. "I'm going out to train." was his departing words.

Entering the forest, Itachi made sure he was far enough from the base before collapsing, tear blurring his eyes, "Oh God, what have I done." burying his face into his lap, the thirteen year old cried for the first time in years.

**With Naruto **

"...and that is everything," Hyorinmaru glanced at the blond, "We'll teach you what you need to know about kido, hoho and Hakudo. Along with those abilities, we will also be working with you individually so we can nleash your full potential. We will teach you our techniques and how to improve upon them and the best ways you can do it."

Naruto glanced at Kyuubi before facing the three and slowly nodded his head, "That is interesting. So you'll basically be training me in the Shinigami arts?"

Hyorinmaru, Senbonzakura and Benihime nodded their heads. "Yes."

Kyuubi frowned, before remembering something, "Earlier something happen to Naruto. It felt like a thousand burning kunai was stabbed into his eyes, I felt it as well, but not to the extent as Naruto most likely did. The pain was too great so I brought him here, knowing the pain wouldn't be able to reach him in this place. It's his mind after all."

"Now that you mention it, I do recall being in a great deal of physical pain, but my psycological and emotional pain out weighed my physical one when I came here." he turned to face his zanpakuto spirits, who was blinking in surprise, sharing a look between themselves, causing him and Kyuubi to narrow their own in thought, "Do you know what could of happened?"

The three nodded before Senbonzakura started speaking, "It seemed you hold the Shinigami's favor Naruto, not only has he blessed you with three spirits to guide and help you but he granted you what is known as the shinigami eyes. There has only been two others who had been blessed by the shinigami and had the potential to unlock those eyes, but both died before they ever had the chance to do so."

Naruto and Kyuubi gaped in surprise before the latter asked if these eyes were like a doujutsu to which the spirits nodded their head to. "In a way, yes." Benihime replied, "But unlike a keke genkai, the shinigami eyes aren't hereditary and will only work for that one person."

Seeing the blonds confused stare, Hyorinmaru smiled lightly, "In other words, let's say this Danzo wanted the Shinigami eyes and sends his roots to assassinate you to steal your eyes. He won't be able to use those eyes even if he did obtain them because he wasn't blessed by the Shinigami, therefore he doesn't have the genetic code needed to utliize the attacks or even to activate them. So in short they would be completely useless to him and upon his death, the Shinigami will torture him for all of eternity."

"Not saying he wouldn't deserve such a fate after everything his done, but why would the Shinigami do such a thing if that teme did kill me, not like that will ever happen, but if he ever did got lucky?"

Senbonzakura smiled, though it went unnoticed, as he addressed his young partner, "It's because you are the Shinigami's avatar in short. You will do away with the evil's of the world and help to restore the balance."

"How?" Naruto questioned

Benihime caressed the boys face, "With help from those you trust, beloved. with the eyes of the death God, no one will be able to stand up to you. You'll be able to peer into the hearts of those around you and judge them by what you truly see and not what they pretend to be for even the coldest of man maybe the warmest you'll every meet."

Naruto nodded his head, understanding. Itachi, Fugaku, Kyuubi could be taken for cold, cruel and heartless but it was them that were the most kindest alongside some others. "I get it. What else are these eyes capable of."

"Channel chakra to your eyes Naruto." Senbonzakura watched as the blond did as asked. The group present saw the pools of deep blue darken till they resembled the cloudless night sky with silver stars and a deep red dual-bladd scythe that ticked, side to side.

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes as he felt them become heavy and quickly shook off the hazy feeling. "Kit deactivate those eyes." he called out, and once they eyes were gone from his sight, he sighed. "It would seem those eyes give off a hypnotizing quality when it's activated."

Benihime nodded her head, "Yes. The Shinigami eyes. They hypnotize their opponents with a single glance, a false sense of security before they strike. With the Shingami eyes, Naruto will be able to learn things at a faster rate and he'll know everything about using Kido, Hoho and Hakudo instinctively, but, to be able to use them properly, he'll still need to practice." Benihime glanced at her fellow spirits before staring at the small boy, "There is one ability of the Shinigami eyes, that you'd like, beloved."

Hyorinmaru nodded his head, "We heard what happened and believe that this ability of the Shinigami will make you, and that boy your close with, happy." he smiled lightly, "One of the ability of the Shinigami eyes is called, 'Shi no mai' the dance of death. It's almost like necromancy but permanent."

It took Naruto only a second to understand before his jaw dropped, "I can bring them back?"

Benihime nodded her head, "Yes, but as of right now you can't." the female responded, "Not only did you just awaken the Shinigan but you don't know any of it;s abilities yet and there will be no one to teach you to use the ability outside of your mind."

"So, I have to master the, Shinigan, was it?" the blond questioned, earning three nods, "How long will it take me until I can use that ability, the 'Shi no mai'?"

Senbonzakura frowned, "Depends on how fast you adapt. Could be anywhere from days to years."

"I see..." Naruto eyes lowered, "Is there another way I could bring them back though. They didn't deserve to die because one greedy man decided they were in his way." Tears welled up within oceanic colored eyes as the blond broke down in tears.

Benihime wrapped her arms around the blond boy, running a hand through his hair, "Of course beloved. We will teach you everything you have to learn about your new abilities. But until then, you could use the spell Shinigami-sama uses time to time. I warn you though using this incantation takes a lot of energy and with your reserves you could most likely bring three people back max, even then you'll most likely lose conciousness. So what do you want to do Naruto? Wait until you master your eyes or use the spell?"

Kyuubi smiled as he watched the small boy, he already knew what Naruto's decision would be and he was happy the kit was actually thinking about the choices he had but when it came down to it, the fox knew his host, and he would choose...

"What do I have to do?"

...to do the latter.

Hyorinmaru ruffled the boys hair, smiling at the blonds determination, "Activate your Shinigan and wake up!"

...

The blond opened his eyes and stared at his two best friend and his grandfather figure, with the Shinigan activated, noting that everything appeared to be different but he had no time to admire the view when he heard a feminine voice in his head.

~_Repeat these words, beloved. Dal tuo sonno eterno io grido a te, svegliarsi. Then say the three names you wish to revive,~ (From your eternal slumber, I call to you. Awaken.) _

Doing as told, the blond repeated the words Benihime whispered, The black scythe like design in his eyes spun quickly as the air around the group pulsed, like a heartbeat. The three watched in silence unsure about what was happening, but their jaws unhinged and fell to the floor, eyes threatenin to pop out of their sockets if they got any bigger. But they had every right to be as shocked as they were for standing there in blood stained and tattered clothes were three people who were suppose to be dead.

Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Shisui.

Naruto stared at the three silently, the shinigan spinning several more times before deactivating as the blond fell to the ground...or would've if a pair of arms hadn't caught the boy first. The last thought that entered the boys thoughts before blackness claimed him and he fell into blissful sleep.

_**...To be continued... **_

_No Fugaku, Mikoto and Shisui aren't going to stay in Konoha. You'll find out what will happen with them in the next chapter, along with Itachi. There will be a few more people Naruto will resurrect but who will be discovered in later chapters._

_Yes, Orochimaru is good. Yes, Danzo is a bastard. And yes, Naruto has three zanpakuto's because I couldn't decide between the three so I figure why not give him all three. Yes, he will learn Kido, Hakudo and Hoho, which includes Shunpo, Senka and Utsusemi. And yes he will be powerful as is his right._

_All the Akatsuki members are good, and yes Tobi is Madara...you'll find out who the leader of Kokuei is further into the story, he'll probably be the only cannon character unless I throw some other people in that group just for the heck of it. _

_Pairing: Most likely ItaNaru...or a yaoi harem! Naruto. _

_The amount of reviews determain how fast I update. So review, if you want._

_Shini_


	4. Chapter 4

In the Hokage's office where the group had migrated, Naruto lay curled up against Mikoto's side as the Hokage told them what happened. Naruto had awoken a while ago in Shisui's arms only to start sobbing upon seeing them, alive, and began apologizing over and over.

When Naruto began to hyperventilate from a mild anxiety attack; his greatest fear would be losing the three Uchiha's he considered a mother, father and a brother. Mikoto had picked the boy up and sat on the couch and began running her fingers through the boys hair while humming a light tone that would hopefully soothe the blonds troubled thoughts.

It was few minutes after that when Sarutobi told the three what happened and why the Uchiha clan had been killed off. To say that the three were pleased would be saying Danzo was a kitten. It was the greatest understatement of the millennium. They were down right pissed and wanted nothing more then to hunt that one eyed fucker down and murder him. Cut him into so much pieces that even the Shinigami wouldn't be able to locate all the pieces.

"That bastard! How dare he? And to use two of my own boys to do the killing; unacceptable!" Fugaku raged, "I want that bastards head on a platter."

Sarutobi nodded his head, "I know, Fugaku and we will. Sai and Shin are gathering proof of all of Danzo's wrong doings and we will bring this up during the next council meeting where we will hold a public execution for everything that his done thus far."

"It makes you question everything else that he has ever said." Shisui stated, "Like the whole Orochimaru fiasco. What if the snake sannin wasn't even the one doing the experimenting, after all Danzo was trying to create the ultimate weapon, loyal only to him. And if Orochimaru discovered Danzo's secret..."

Sarutobi gaped, "He would have felt threatened and before Orochimaru could tell me about it, Danzo came forward with another lie and he had no choice but to flee the village." turning his head, the Hokage glanced at Shin and Sai, "I want you two to check that out as well. We need to see if Orochimaru is a victim of Danzo's ploy as well."

Shin and Sai nodded their heads in agreement. The more they found out about Danzo, the more monstrous he becomes, now if only they could get the needed prove that will nail the bastard without him worming his way out.

"And Itachi? Do you know where he is?" Mikoto questioned, running her fingers through the blonds hair. "And how is Sasuke?"

Sarutobi sighed, "Itachi went out to investigate a new group. No one knows anything about them or their motives. I might have to send you out to be with Itachi because I can't have you stay in the village and have someone discover your alive. That wouldn't bold well, especially not if Danzo hears about it."

"And Sasuke, well he is indifferent to everyone, not wanting to be around anyone and is usually found off by himself, brooding or sulking whatever you Uchiha men do when your in one of your moods." Sai grinned when Shin elbowed him for his lack of tact.

Shisui chuckled, "Oh so his off pouting somewhere?"

"Uchiha's do not pout Shisui!" Fugaku snorted, but everyone gathered knew better. The Uchiha's would like to believe that they were above pouting, but they weren't the males did it more often then one would think but they disguised it as a frown.

Shisui only smiled at his uncle's statement and didn't bother to rebuke it, Opening his mouth to say something, he closed it when a groan was heard and everyone turned towards the source.

**With Naruto, in his mind**

The blond had his head in Kyuubi's lap, while the aforementioned fox was running his claws through the golden hair, mimicking Mikoto's actions. Blue eyes were staring at Benihime, Hyorinmaru and Senbonzakura as they spoke to him about his new abilities.

"After you wake, we will help create a training seal for you and your friends to use. It's almost like a hyperbolic time chamber." Hyorinmaru stated, "Where ever the seal is placed, time will move according to your will. For example, a minute in the outside world would be like three days in sealed room."

Senbonzakura nodded, "In the sealed room, twenty-four hours would be, at the least, four years. You'll be able to learn more about your Shinigan and all of your Shinigami abilities and such."

"That's amazing." Naruto whispered in awe that such a thing could be possible. In one day he would be able to master his new abilities, who else could say something like that. "And would I age at all while I'm in the room?"

Benihime shook her head, "No, _Kouin Hyoketsu Fuuin_, does what it's name implies. You will only age for however long the outside world goes by. For example while your in the room and a year outside passes then you will age one year."

Naruto nodded his head with a thoughtful look, "And I'll be able to bring friends with me?" getting a nod, the boy smiled, "That's great. I can start creating that seal when I wake."

Kyuubi grinned at that, "Just don't overwork yourself gaki."

"I won't." the blond stated with a smile before he waved, "I'm waking up. I'll talk to your four later." Naruto called out before vanishing from the room.

**With Itachi**

He didn't know what to do now. He knew he should write to Naruto telling him of what really happened, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. The news of them being assigned the task of massacring his, their, clan had broken his fragile blond but to find out that everything was a lie, it would destroy Naruto and he didn't want to be the cause of hurting him further.

Sighing, the dark haired male rolled over and stared at the blank wall, "Naruto...I'm sorry, but I can't tell you the truth. Your still hurting over the loss and I don't want to be the cause of anymore of your pain. I'll tell you the truth someday, when we meet each other face to face."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" a voice called out causing Itachi to turn and glare at the intruder, "I knocked, but you never answered, so I let myself in."

Itachi frowned, "What do you want Orochimaru?"

"Wanting to see if you were alright. No matter how tough you try to be, your still just a child Itachi and as one, you have the right to cry you know despite what others may think, boys do cry." the snake sannin stated with a small smile which seem to enhance his golden eyes.

Itachi narrowed, "I don't need to cry." he stated which earned him a smirk from the snake sannin, "Why are you here?" he repeated in hopes the older male would answer so he could leave.

"Pein-sama wants to talk to you about something. He said it could wait till tomorrow though." Orochimaru turned, "Don't you think the boy deserves to know the truth now instead of later, it's better in the long run, that way he can grief his lost now when the death is fresh instead of later when the pain of lost is healed." with that said the snake sannin left the room.

Sitting up, Itachi frowned. Orochimaru made a good point. Would it be better if he told Naruto the truth now. Closing his eyes, the Uchiha prodigy tried to think of something. And upon making his decision, he knew the snake was right.

Standing he made his way to the desk and sat down. Opening one of the drawers he pulled out a scroll, a brush and a bottle of ink and began writing. Several minutes later he placed the brush down and rolled up the parchment and sealing in close with a black ribbon.

Biting his thumb hard enough to draw blood, the Uchiha heir ran through a sequence of hand-seals before slamming his hands on the floor calling out, 'summoning technique' and in a cloud of smoke a beautiful raven appeared.

"Itachi-sama, how can I help you?"

Itachi picked up the scroll, "I need you to bring this to Naruto-kun for me, Alister."

Alister nodded and grabbed the scroll with his talons and flapped his wings, "I shall deliver this to Naruto-sama right away, Itachi-sama. Do you want me to tell him anything else?"

"Tell him I'm sorry I couldn't be there with him." the dark haired boy whispered. "I want you to stay with him encase he wants to send anything back for me."

Alister nodded, "Goodbye for now, Itachi-sama."

Itachi sighed, "Naruto-kun..."

_**Hokage's office**_

Naruto hugged Mikoto tightly, having awoken a while ago, and refused to release her. "I'm so happy that your back. All three of you!" he stated, tears in his eyes. "I've missed you guys."

Mikoto smiled and rubbed the boys back, "And we are happy to see you are fine as well, Naruto-kun." she whispered, releasing the blond when Shisui approached and crouched in front of them.

"Hey no more tears Naru-chibi." Shisui whispered placing a hand on his head. "We don't hate you. Sarutobi-sama explained every-thing and we know Itachi, Sai, Shin and you were just as much of a victim in Danzo's ploy as we were."

Naruto nodded his head and hugged Shisui who returned the embrace with a smile. "As soon as I'm able to, I'll bring some others back..." the blond stopped when Shisui pulled him away and made him look at him.

"No Naruto, as much as it pains me, I don't think it would be a good idea to bring back anymore members of my, our clan. It would rise to much questions if someone were to ever find out."

Mikoto and Fugaku nodded and told him their agreements. Reluctantly, Naruto promised he wouldn't resurrect any Uchiha's that his team had killed.

"We will continue speaking tomorrow, but right now, I believe Naruto needs to return to his apartment and get to sleep, he has a long day tomorrow." Sarutobi chuckled and ignored the glare the said boy was throwing at him while Sai and Shin chuckled.

Shisui rose an eyebrow, "Is there a story to tell?"

"Konoha's shadow panther is an academy student." Shin stated.

The Shunshin no Shisui blinked in confusion before comprehension dawned on him and he smirked, "Aw, an ANBU being demonted to an academy student, that has never happened before." a snicker. "Your the first in history to be in the bingo book while being in the academy." with that laughter broke out.

Naruto frowned (_read: pout_) and crossed his arms over his chest in displeasure. "Laugh it up." he stated with a roll of his eye, "I'm leaving, there is something I have to do before I return home." turning and heading towards the door, he stopped. "Where will Fugaku-tou, Mikoto-okaa and Shisui-nii be staying?"

"They are staying in the tower. And whenever Itachi reports in with his location, we will be sending the three to him. It will be better that way."

At that, Naruto stiffened while the Uchiha's frowned. "I see. I'll take my leave now." glancing over his shoulder he smiled at Mikoto, Shisui and Fugaku, "I'll see you tomorrow, after I get out of the academy." with that said, Naruto vanished out of the room.

**_"...Naruto, what did you mean by that?"_** the fox questioned, referring to when he made that promise to Shisui.

_'I have another Uchiha I need to bring back. From the stories I've heard about him, he deserves a second chance at life. I'm going to bring him back for Shisui-nii." _

_**"He did sound like a good person, and technically you aren't breaking your promise since he wasn't apart of the Uchiha massacre."**_The Kyuubi broke into laughter at that. His kit was a genius in that respect.

Naruto nodded his head with a smile, _'Of course Kyuubi." _

**_"Stop calling me that kit. Kyuubi isn't my name and I already told you to call me by name!"_ **

Rolling his eyes, the blond relented, _"Whatever you say Kurama-nii. So, let's get to graveyard three, and make an miracle happen." _With that said, Naruto vanished in a swirl of wind before reappearing in front of a grave marked, 'Uchiha Obito' and activated his eyes, _'Kurama, I'm going to need some of your chakra to make this work. With your chakra's healing ability, I'll be able to fully reconstruct his body and age it to match the time flow." _

_**"You got it kit, let's do it!"**_

**In a underground hidden cavern **

The sounds of shouting and glass breaking echoed along the walls. "What's going on?"

"We aren't sure Danzo-sama. One moment they were here ready to be used and the next they were missing. No one could of taken them because no one was in the room with us." a woman stated as she bowed her head to her master.

Danzo glared, "Get out of my sight." he hissed as he watched five of his trained shinobi leave the room he was in. "Damn it. Years of plans, gone in a moment. What the hell happened." he scowled, knocking several papers and folders off of his desk. "Fu, locate Sai and Shin for me. Tell them to get here as soon as they can get away from Sarutobi." he yelled

"Yes Danzo-sama." a voice came from outside the door.

No one noticed a shadow slip from the room, transforming into a roach as it raced across the murky floors towards the exit.

_**Wth Naruto **_

For several tense seconds nothing happened and Naruto frowned thinking it was a failure when a hand broke through the ground and a body rose. Uchiha Obito looked around confused. "Where am I? What's going on?"

"Welcome back to the land of the living Obito."

**_...To be continued..._**

_Obito is the last to be revived from the Uchiha clan. His going to play a significant role in the story. And he will be joining the others when they leave. __Kakashi won't find out about Obito until later in the story when the team, minus Naruto, meets Akatsuki for the first time. _

_And to those of you who caught it, yes, Obito is Shisui's older brother, he died when Shisui was seven years old, two years before Kurama attacked the hidden leaf. And he will be the same age he would have been had he not been killed years prior. _

_**Kouin Hyouketsu Fuuin - **Time freeze seal - The room which the seal is on acts similar to the hyperbolic time chamber like I stated, but unlike the chamber, a minute equals seventy-two hours. Think about it as a mix with Itachi's Tsukiyomi when he can torture someone for three days in his world where in reality only a minute has passed. It's like that._

_**Pairings: **Half wants the harem, more specific they want Naruto with Itachi, Shika and Shino. And the other half just wants ItaNaru. So, I'll let you decide..._

_a) Itachi and Naruto only_

_ or_

_b) Itachi and Naruto main with Shika and Shino coming in later._

_Shini-ko_


	5. Chapter 5

Obito blinked and took in the sight of the village from beneath a cloak. Turning he glanced at the small blond walking at his side and blushed a bit. The _girl_ was really cute with hair that put the sun to shame due to it's brilliance and eyes as deep as any ocean. She looked to be about the same age or maybe a bit younger then his brother was when he died. He was brought out his musing when he heard a cough. "Huh..."

The blond smiled and motioned to the open door, "We're here."

"Oh." Obito responded before entering the room. "Sorry. Lost in thought, you know?"

Naruto nodded, "My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto by the way. And it's been about ten years since your death. I brought you back with my bloodline, you could say." The blond smiled, "I heard stories about you from both Kakashi-nii and Shisui-nii and figured you deserve a second chance, more then anyone else."

Obito blinked. "Shisui-otouto and Kaka-baka huh." dark eyes widened when the name the _girl_ used to introduce herself settled into his over-worked mind, "Wait, did you just say your name is Namikaze? As in Minato Namikaze? My sensei?"

Smiling, Naruto nodded his head, "Yes. Your sensei and my father are one and the same." soon the smile was replaced by a frown, "And before you ask, I didn't get a chance to know him or anything. The day I was born was the same day I lost both of my parents. I grew up an orphan."

Obito saddened at that, "Oh, your father was a great man. You would have loved him and your mother as well. Uzumaki Kushina-chan was a force to be recon with and the only person that could handle her was your father."

Naruto smiled at that, "That's the same thing Mikoto-okaa said when I asked her about my mother. She also mentioned her being a tomboy with a fiery temper who wanted to be the first woman Hokage."

Obito chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, though sensei beat her out of the position, but I don't think she cared much."

"Heh." Naruto smiled before he looked up when a _caw_ was heard. "That's Alister." he whispered, before whistling and holding an arm out for the crow who flew down and landed on his outstretched arm.

"Greetings Naruto-sama, I come barring a letter from my master. He requested that I remain with you encase you wish to send anything back to him."

Naruto nodded and motioned for Obito to follow him. After a while they reached his apartment. "You can take a seat any where and if your hungry, help yourself with the food in the kitchen. I have to read this report and send out a response."

Nodding in understanding, Obito entered the kitchen, while Naruto placed Alister on his desk and took out some chocolate bars for the crow, who thanked him before he started pecking at the bars while Naruto opened the letter.

_Naruto-kun, _

_A lot has happened since I left Konoha, yes, I know it hasn't been that long but it sure seems it has. The first day I left Konoha, I had been resting in a clearing when Orochimaru of the sannin and Akasuna no Sasori from Suna came into the area. They had been following me, wanting to recruit me for their organization. Though cautious of their intention, especially Orochimaru's, I decided to follow them back to their base. _

_Well I won't go into all the details, but the name of the group is called Akatsuki, the leader is a guy named Pein and the members are ten plus me makes it eleven. Each of the members are well-known S-ranked criminals to their respective village which makes me wary of trusting them. It wasn't till after I spoke with the leader and found out their goals that I became curious and sought Orochimaru out for answers. _

_Akatsuki's goal: Find and protect all the Jinchuuriki's from an evil organization called Kokuei. I can tell they mean no harm and it was evident when he spoke of you, though it was brief. He mentioned having a spy keeping an eye on you, so be careful for if Akatsuki can have a spy hidden within Konoha then so can Kokuei. _

_As for Kokuei: Kokuei is another organization whose sole purpose is to locate all the containers, extract their bijuu's, which will kill the host in the process, before unleashing the demons to destroy everyone who opposes them. In typical bad guy galore, they wish for world domination. Cliche, ne?_

_And as for Orochimaru... his innocent of his so-called crimes. Danzo has been playing everyone for years. He was the one doing the expirements and when the snake sannin found out and went to tell Sarutobi-sama about it, Danzo had already done so, and Orochimaru was force to take the blame for it. _

_This will be hard for me to tell you Naruto, but from what I already told you, I know you can warrant a guess why I decided to write to you so soon. Danzo lied about Orochimaru, and he lied about our clan as well. The Uchiha's had not planned a coup, they had been innocent and it pains me that I can't be there right now in your time of need. I wish I could, but I can't and I just hope Sai and Shin will be enough support for you. _

_Alister will stay with you if you wish to write or send anything back._

_Itachi _

_.._

Naruto took out a blank scroll along with his brush and a bottle of ink and began composing a return letter. A few minutes later, he rolled it up and placed it to the side. "Rest tonight Alister and you can return to Itachi tomorrow with my letter."

Nodding, Alister thanked Naruto before going back to pecking at his snacks. With a small smile and a pat on the crows head, Naruto stood up and tucked the letter into his obi. Pausing, he turned to face the beautiful black bird, "Hey Alister, do you know where Itachi is staying? Is it in a village?"

Alister glanced at the boy, "It rains a lot, but it wasn't natual either, so I would say Amegakure, but I'm not positive, Naruto-sama." Nodding his head, the flaxen haired boy thanked the bird before making his way to the kitchen, only to stop and grin at the sight of Uchiha Obito covered head to toe in flour and some other things, but he couldn't make heads or tails of what it was.

"What Kaka-nii says is true, you are messy." the blond walked over with a raised brow, "Your eating a sandwich, so why are you covered in flour?"

Obito chuckled, "I tripped, sorry. But don't worry I'll clean it up!"

Naruto shrugged his shoulder, "Finish eating. I'll clean this mess up and after your finish with your sandwich you can take a shower. The bathroom is on the left, around the corner. I'll get you some spare clothes."

Obito rubbed his head, "No offense or anything, but I don't think I'll be able to fit in your clothes, even when I was your age, your so small. And besides I don't think female clothes will look good on me."

Naruto smiled and shook his head in amusement, "Not mine. I have some of Kakashi's spare clothes left here. He sometimes stays with me in the guest room. And just so you know" the blond paused, while the Obito turned to look at him, "I'm a boy!"

Obito gaped, "But, your too pretty to be a girl. I mean your prettier then Rin was at your age." the Uchiha turned red as he stuttered his statement.

Naruto giggled, "I get that alot." the blond waved the older male off while he got to cleaning the mess.

..

So it was an hour later when the duo left Naruto's apartment.

Obito was hidden under a simple henged and dressed in a pair of dark blue ANBU style pants, the ends were bandaged to hold it firmly against his ankels. The shirt was a black long-sleeve with a dark green vest pulled over and zipped up. On his feet were dark blue sandals.

Naruto was dressed in a black hakama, a white montsuki haori with red hexogan patterns and an obi the same color as the design that decorated his haori. On his feer were a pair of black ankel boots.

As the two headed towards the tower, the Uchiha noticed the villagers were either glaring at the blond or leering. Scowling, Obito knew that neither expression were appreciated, but before he could say anything, they had already arrived at the tower and Naruto was motioning him to follow.

Arriving at the office and ignoring the secretary, Naruto allowed himself entry. "Hokage-sama, there is some stuff we need to talk about, but first can you send for Fugaku, Mikoto, Shisui, Sai and Shin, if those two didn't return to Danzo."

Sarutobi blinked and nodded, "Sure, but Shin and Sai were called back by Danzo not to long ago. It seems someone broke into Danzo's base and stole something of great importance to him."

Naruto hid the grin, "Oh, what a shame."

The third chuckled, "Yes, what a shame." pressing a button Sarutobi waited until a woman in her twenties opened the door, "I want you to go to the guest quarters and tell the three that I wish to have words with them." Nodding the woman excused heself while casting a hateful look towards the blond before she left the room.

Obito turned and frowned, "Why do people either glare at you spitefully or leer at you. You're, what eight? Too young to have done anything bad enough to be treated with such scorn."

The third turned and stared at the stranger, "And who are you? I don't believe I met you before." the Hokage narrowed his eyes. 'A henge?' Raising his hand to dispell the illusion, the elderly man halted when the door opened to allow two dark green haired males and an auburn headed female entrance.

"You wished to see us Hokage-sama?" Mikoto spoke up.

The Sandaime nodded and dismissed the secretary, telling her he didn't want to be distrub for however long he was with these people. After she nodded and left the room, Sarutobi placed a silencing jutsu on the room before facing the stranger, "Release your henge and introduce yourself." he called out.

The Uchiha's released their disguises, the three known Uchiha's moved towards their leader, well Fugaku and Mikoto did, Shisui headed in Naruto's direction.

"It's fine" Naruto called out, stepping forward with a grin. "I know I said I wouldn't revive any other Uchiha's from the massacre, and I didn't but, I did revive one from before that day."

Everyone turned and stared as the henge was released.

"Aniki?" Shisui whispered, shocked was evident in his tone.

Obito smiled, "Otouto-san, wow, you've grown up since the last time I've seen you." the smile was full of love and affection with a hint of sadness as well.

In less then five seconds Shisui was in front of his long dead brother and was hugging him while muttering how much he was missed. "I am happy to see you again Aniki."

Returning the hug, Obito just smiled.

Mikoto wrapped her arms around Naruto, "You did a good thing Naru-chan, but what made you do it, you don't even know Obito-chan?"

"The stories I heard from Shisui and Kakashi were enough to make up my mind. I know we will get along wonderfully if given the chance. His someone that I want to get to know." Turning he stared at the Hokage, "But, I came for more pressing matters." Blue eyes hardened a bit, and everyone knew that the boy was serious now, "Sandaime-sama, Itachi wrote me a letter. And he knows about Danzo's treachery and it's as we suspected..." Blue eyes glittered like diamonds.

The third rose a brow with a frown, "About what?"

"Orochimaru is innocent!"

**With Itachi **

The Uchiha heir stared at the leader before glancing towards the person beside him who smirked with a wave. "Hey!" the sharp teeth of the abnormal looking male flashed. "So your my partner, huh. Well whatever, it's nice to meet you, Itachi-san. My name is Hoshigaki Kisame of the _kiri no shinobigatana nananin shu_."

"Uchiha Itachi. Pleasure." he responded, "What's your story? I mean you must have been framed or something for the crimes you were said to have committed, right?"

Kisame grinned widened, "Well I did plan a coup but that was before finding out that the current Mizukage is actually under a very powerful genjutsu and isn't aware of what's going on, which would explain why such a even tempered person like Yagura has become this tyrant of a man."

Itachi frowned, "Yagura, isn't he the..."

Pein nodded his head already aware of what Itachi was going to say, with a smile he faced the two, "He is the jinchuuriki for the _Sanbi no Kyodaigame_; and also the Yondaime Mizukage. We have it under a very reliable source that Yagura is under hypnosis and the only reason he isn't completly off his rocker is because his demon is trying to fight his host."

"What's going to happen?"

The Akatsuki leader smiled, "In a few months the both of you are going to Kiri to help break Yagura out of his genjutsu induced insanity and along with you two, I want you to get in touch with your pretty friend Itachi, Namikaze Naruto, or Uzumaki Naruto as people know him as, he'll be the key to you succeeding."

Narrowing his eyes, Itachi stared, "How do you know that?"

"Worry not Itachi. I believe he will be able to knock Yagura back into consciousness. I know you are aware of the boys wonderful gift he has with people who are willing to be friends with him." Pein crossed his arms. He was aware that the Uchiha was unsure about contacting the blond, so he had to reassure the boy, "You have nothing to fear Itachi. I wouldn't have requested Naruto had I been unsure of his prowess, after all, I would never endanger the last link to a blood family I have left."

Itachi's eyes widened at that while Kisame's jaw dropped. They couldn't believe what they just heard, surely they didn't hear what they thought they did.

"What!" Kisame yelled out

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tsuzuku<strong> _

_(To be continued)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong> I have a poll on my profile, check it out. I'll be focusing on two fics at a time for faster updates, so vote for your favorite stories. _

_Shini-ko_


	6. Chapter 6

Itachi stared blankly at the leader. He couldn't believe what he heard. Did the leader really just say that he was related to Naruto? How was that even possible?

"Your related to Itachi's little friend? How?" Kisame questioned, curious and a bit confused by that revelation.

Pein just smiled, "Well if you have to know. I'm an Uzumakl as well, that is how we are related, though I don't know how just yet, but knowing you've got blood relations no matter how distant they might be is better then not having any."

"Naruto would really like to know he has a relative. A cousin or uncle prehaps." Itachi stated, "Would be alright to let him know when I contact him? Or is that something you wish to keep hidden?"

Pein waved his hand, "It matters not to me, but it might be better if you do it face to face in a few months." the Uzumaki stated, "That way you can direct all question to me and I can explain everything to him."

Itachi nodded his head, "Then that is news better left said after we free Yagura." The last thing he wanted was Naruto being distracted during a dangerous mission.

Pein grunted his agreement and waved his hand. "That sounds reasonable. Start training, and make sure to keep an eye out for possible recruits, especially those with bloodline, since they are the ones being hunted, if we offer them our help we might get them as allies."

Itachi and Kisame nodded their heads before leaving the office.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Konohagakure no Sato<em>**

_Academy with Naruto_

* * *

><p>Naruto entered his class and took the same seat he had the day before. Glancing at his seatmate, the blond smiled, "Hi Shino. How are you this morning?"<p>

Shino blinked, which went unnotice, in surprise as he glanced at the 'girl'. Most people tended to avoid his clan like the plague because of the bugs they carry, "I'm fine, thank you for asking. And yourself?"

"That's great. And I'm alright, thanks." the blond brushed back his bangs and grinned towards the Aburame heir. "So what do you like to do?"

The heir to the bug tamer clan could do nothing but stare at the female. "Collecting new species of bugs. And you?"

Naruto nodded his head, "I like playing shogi with good opponents because I can learn a lot from them, and I also enjoy training to become a very good _kunoichi_." the blond smiled. "Do you want to be friends Shino-san?"

The Aburame rose a brow, "Why do wish to be my friend, Naruto-san? You know of my clan and what we contain, so it is unwise for anyone to want to willingly be my friend, lease of all, want to hang around me. It's very illogical and I don't understand you reasons."

Naruto snorted, "As if I care what the prejustice people of this village thinks. There not my keepers and they can't tell me who I can or can't be friends with, besides the villagers aren't so fond of me as well, so it doesn't really matter."

Despite being shocked and surprise, Shino nodded his head, slowly, "I see." he murmured softly, "Then I will be honored to be your friend." The Aburame stated with a small tilt of his head.

Naruto grinned, "Great."

Just then Iruka and Mizuki entered the room. "Alright class, sit down so we can begin lessons." Iruka's soft voice called out, which was ignored by the majority, which caused a tick to form on his temples.

Taking a deep breath, Iruka proformed, what his class dubbed, 'The demon head technique'. "SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU BUNCH OF PRE-SCHOOL BRATS!" The class immediately stop talking (read: yelling. screaming, squealing, shrieking) and turned towards their annoyed looking teacher.

Naruto giggled at the action, "Very effective technique."

"Un. Iruka-sensei uses it a lot during class since they're very ruddy, especially in the morning or when the topic is centered on Uchiha-san."

The blond hummed and nodded his head. "Sou ka." he smiled and leaned back in his seat, "This class is going to be very..."

Two girls dashed into the class, late, while trading insults and ignoring the glare and evil aura that enveloped teacher, the kindhearted male had a very bad looking tick pulsating on his temple before erupting.

"SAKURA! INO! THE BOTH OF YOU SIT THE HELL DOWN AND AWAY FROM SASUKE."

Naruto smiled, "Very..."

Shino glanced at his seatmate, curious.

In the back of the class, Kiba started laughing before being told off by the brooding Uchiha, who did nothing but glare at the Inuzuka from the corner of his eyes, which resulted in a fight between Itachi's kid brother and Hana's little brother, well not really a fight, it was more like Kiba yelling threats and Sasuke uttering insults.

Iruka twitched violently. "THAT'S IT, SINCE EVERYONE IS SO HYPED UP, WE ARE GOING OUT TO THE FEILDS AND YOU'LL BE RUNNING LAPS." He yelled.

"Everyone Iruka-sensei? Even the ones who didn't do any- thing?" A girl whined, "That's not fair!"

Iruka shrugged, "Not my problem. You're all shinobi in training, so running laps every once in a while should help increase your endurance, despite your young age. Think about it this way, the enemy won't care if you are a child to them all you are is an easier target. If you can run, you can escape from the enemy and get help from any chunin or jounin from your village." The last bit was added in as an after thought. It wouldn't do for the kids to get an enemy shinobi to try to help them, would it?

Mizuki seemed surprise by Iruka's statement but made no move to interfere, he just chuckled at the students while his comrade motioned for the kids to get up.

A groan was issued followed by, 'Troublesome.'

Naruto shook his head, "Very interesting." He whispered standing from his seat and followed Shino from the room, inwardly pleased that he brought a change of clothes, it wouldm't sit well with him if he had to run in his kimono.

* * *

><p>Sai and Shin snickered as they watched Naruto's class arrive at the training grounds. They were currently hidden in a tree, on the highest branch, talking when they felt the blonds presence and looked down to see a class of eight year olds with two chunin.<p>

"I wonder what they're doing?" Shin whispered and waved when a pair of blue eyes connected with his own. "And it seems our captain is aware that we're here."

Sai nodded his head. "So it seems."

* * *

><p>"Alright class, what I want you to do is run from here, to the lake and back for as long as you can." Iruka pointed towards the pool of water less then half a mile away. "Any questions?"<p>

Naruto rose his hand, "Yes, I have one Iruka-sensei."

Iruka blinked and nodded his head, "Alright, and what is it you want to ask Naruto?"

"I can't really run in my kimono, but I did bring extra clothes to change should the need arise, so I wondered if perhaps you would allow me a moment to switch outfits."

The class glanced at the elegantly constructed kimono and saw what the blond meant.

"Yes, of course. Go on."

Naruto smiled and nodded, "Thank-you." He responded making his way towards an empty clearing for privacy while the rest of the class mingled while they waited for the blond to return.

Several minutes later, Naruto returned dressed in a long sleeve skin tight black fishnet shirt with a black belly shirt and black shorts. His long blond hair was pulled into a ponytail, a charcoal colored ribbon holding the locks back in a loose tie. In his arms was, folded neatly, was his kimono which he placed on top of his bag. "I'm ready."

Iruka nodded and told the class to get started.

* * *

><p>Obito glanced out of the window and sighed, "It's wrong, how can anyone think someone like Naruto, whose so kindhearted, could be anything so monstrous; and from what you said, Kyuubi isn't even the demon people make him out to be."<p>

Mikoto nodded, "We agree with you Obito, and there's only a small portion of people who actually thinks like we do, most of them are shinobi that should know the difference between a sealed item and the scroll."

"When we were walking here, I witnessed the hatefilled whispers and jeers directed at Naruto; I would bet anything Minato-sensei would be pissed as all hell if he was still here to see how much the village has fallen." A scowl twisted the usually fun loving and goofy Uchiha's lips, "He never condone violence especially when it was aimed at children, innocent ones at that."

Everyone nodded their heads, they were all made painfully aware of that fact when the calm, sweet and caring Minato changed after witnessing several village and shinobi's alike harassing Kakashi after what occured with the boys father. After that day people tended to stay on the Namikaze's good side.

"So what are we to do?" Shisui question, "It'd get boring staying here all day." The younger Uchiha crossed his arms over his chest.

The Sandaime smiled, "It can't be helped; until Itachi displays his location, you have to stay here. And before you ask, we can't risk you walking around in a henge encase it would be seen through. Obito is the only one who no one will recognize because he died at thirteen, ten years ago, and the only real threat to his identity being discovered is from Kakashi."

Shisui groaned, "This is going to suck!"

* * *

><p>Naruto entered his apartment and set his bag by the door. Blue eyes turned towards the table and smiled upon seeing Alister perched upon one of the books, "Your still here."<p>

Alister nodded once, "I wanted to make sure you had nothing else to tell Itachi-same, or give to him, beside this letter." The crow tilted his head and cawed.

"No, I wrote everything I wanted to ask in the letter, but thanks for staying, Alister."

With a nod, the crow flapped his wings and took off.

xXx

**"Kit!"**

Naruto blinked, _'Kurama-nii, what is it?'_

**"Come in here kit!"**

Despite being confused, Naruto sat in a lotus position and closed his eyes; within seconds he was deep within his subconscious, standing in front of Kurama, Senbonzakura, Benihime and Hyorinmaru. "What's up?"

"We figure it was time you learn how to use your zanpakuto." Benihime stated with a small smile. "You will first learn to harness the power of Senbonzakura, then I will work with you followed by Hyorinmaru; during that time you will also be learning Kido, Hakudo, and shunpo. You'll also be learning the mechanic's to using your Shinigan."

Naruto smiled, "Alright." He nodded, "I can't wait, so when do we start."

Hidden behind the mask, a smile formed on the samurai's lips, "Now." The man responded, "Come with me Naruto, and we'll get started."

"Alright." The blond turned and followed the armored male, unaware of the fond smile's the other three directed at his back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kirigakure no<strong> sato_

_Mizukage Tower_

* * *

><p>A man, who, for all purposes, resembled a teenager, grunted as pale hands gripped his hair. "What's going on?" a soft voice asked, voice laced with pain. "Sanbi, what's happening?"<p>

**"Worry not Yagura-sama, everything will be fine." **The gruff sound of the Kyodaigame rang through the painfilled head of the Yondaime Mizukage. **_"And once your back to normal we can hunt the bastards who hurt us down and teach them a lesson they would never forget."_**

Yagura screamed and tightened the hold he had on his hair. Pain like nothing he ever felt before, pierced through his head, like a thousand flaming needles. It hurt to even breathe. The last think he heard before darkness claimed him was Sanbi's frantic calls.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuzuku<strong>

_(To be continued)_

* * *

><p><em>Well I didn't really plan to have the Yagura part, but it works. A short introduction of Sanbi and the Yondaime Mizukage and what's going on with them.<em>

_As you can tell this fic won the voting, so I'll update this one when I'm able to. _

_On another note, Pairings: I've decided that it will just be ItaNaru with Shino and Shika being very close friends, like Sai and Shin are. I apologize to those who wanted the harem, I'll write another fic, probably a oneshot with ShikaNaru and ShinoNaru. _

_And to those of you who asked, Naruto is definitely the uke in the relationship. I don't see him as a seme at all, but that doesn't mean his going to make it easy, I can't see him submitting without a fight._

_Shini-ko_


	7. Chapter 7

It's been nearly three months since what remained of the Uchiha clan, sans Sasuke, left Konoha under the cover of night and headed towards Ame to meet up with Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki. Naruto had been upset to see them leave but was nonetheless happy that Itachi would have his family with him and he knew they would look out for him.

"Naruto!" A voice yelled, "A letter arrived for you."

Turning, the blond boy glanced at Shin, who grinned while Sai smiled from beside the silver haired boy.

"Alister arrived while you were still in class. Sai saw him circling and called for him. We didn't know how much longer you were going to be and knew you wouldn't want Alister to stay airborne." Shin explained, "The letter is in the Hokage's office."

It was then that the two pseudo-Ne ANBU's saw two brown haired boys standing beside their captain, and blinked in surprise, "Whose your friends?"

Naruto smiled, "The lazy looking one is Nara Shikamaru and the other one with the shades is Aburame Shino." The flaxen haired boy introduced, "Shika, Shino these are two of the six friends I mentioned. Shin is the silver-ish gray haired boy and the other is Sai. You most likely won't meet the others because they're shinobi's already and are always out on long term missions." The blond sighed.

Shikamaru and Shino nodded their heads in greeting while Sai gave a small wave and Shin grinned, "It's nice to meet the two of you, there isn't much people who can match Naru-chan in intellect. There's only been two others, and one is a lot older then _her_ and the other is just a few years older."

"Yeah. _She's_ a genuis." Sai grinned screamed amused, as if there was some joke that only he was aware of. "We should get together someday and get to know each other better, after all any friends of Naru-chan is a friend of ours as well, right Shin."

Shin nodded his head, "That's right. It's regrettable that we can't do it today, but Naruto-chan needs to get to the Hokage's office to recieve _her_ letter, it could be really important."

Shino and Shikamaru nodded in understanding before uttering their goodbyes which were echoed by the three undercover ANBU members. As soon as the Aburame and Nara was out of sight, Naruto, Shin and Sai disappeared using a shunshin to reappear within the Hokage's office.

"A letter from Itachi?" Naruto questioned and upon getting the nod, he reached forward and pluck the envelope off the Hokage's desk and opened it.

_Naruto,_

_I know it's been a while since my last letter, and I apologize, it's been very busy on this side since otou-san, oka-san, Shisui and Obito arrived; and before you ask they are doing fine. _

_This letter is written in regards to that mission I told you about a few months prior, the one in Kiri. The leader said we need to move out soon, so in three weeks I need you to meet up with us at Tanzaku Gai and we'll head towards Kiri together. Sai and Shin are welcome to come along since Shisui and Obito will be accompanying us as well._

_I'm looking forward to seeing how strong you've gotten Naruto._

_With regards, _

_Uchiha Itachi_

_(Team Elements - Kyuuketsuki no Karasu)_

XxX

Naruto blinked and looked towards the Hokage, "It's a lot sooner then we thought it would be." Chewing on his lower lip, the blond glanced out the window, "But I'm ready. I won't let Itachi down." Turning, blue eyes stared at Shin and Sai, "And you two are coming?"

Sharing a glance, the two nodded their heads, "Of course, this will be the first time in six months that ANBU team element will be together." Shin exclaimed.

"Yes, everyone must've forgotten us by now. So it's about time we remind them why we were feared." Sai smiled cheerfully. "And with Itachi leading us, it'll be a reunion to remember. And Kiri is a good enough place to start."

Naruto smiled and nodded his head, "I can't wait to be reunited with Itachi, Miko-kaa, Fuga-otou, Shi-nii and Obi-nii, as well as meeting these Akatsuki members; they seem interesting from what Shisui and Obito wrote."

"Yes especially Deidara and Sasori." Sai stated with a grin, "I can't wait to meet them and exchange tips to better my art."

Shin shook his head, from what he remembered, Sasori and Deidara always fought over what type of art is better, and now with Sai added to the mix, well instead of two art freaks arguing about which type of art is better there will be three of them, he groaned at the mere thought of what's to come. "I somewhat doubt that."

Sai opened his mouth to ask him what he meant but stopped, when Naruto asked if they wanted to get some practice in. Nodding, the three bowed towards the Hokage, excusing themselves before leaving.

_Timeskip_

Three weeks passed rather quickly for the young boys and before they knew it, they were already departing from the village, heading towards Tanzaku Gai to meet up with Itachi and the others.

Each of them were decked out in their ANBU uniform and their mask attached to their face. The only difference was the weapon they carried. Sai had a tanto held to the middle of his back, Shin had a sickle with chains held to his side and Naruto had Hyorinmaru was strapped across his back and Senbonzakura at him waist while Benihime was tied at his lower back.

Naruto smiled. He could successfully use Senbonzakura's shikai and call upon his bankai, but his controll needed a lot more work but it would due for now. He could also use several kido spells as a fall back just in case none of his jutsu's work on Yagura. Though he hadn't mastered his Shinigan yet, he could at least use the resurrection spell to bring back his friends should they fall.

Tanzaku Gai came into view revealing several shadowed figutes. Upon getting closer, Naruto smiled brightened and he picked up speed. "Ita-chi!" He called out, tackling the Uchiha genuis to the ground. "I missed you so much! And I'm very pleased to see you well."

Itachi smiled and patted the boys blond hair, "I'm pleased to see you too, Naruto." He glanced towards Sai and Shin and nodded his head in greeting, "And the both of you as well."

Shin and Sai returned the greeting and smiled at their captain, or was he their former captain. With shrugs they turned towards the others that were persent. Uchiha Shisui and Obito, Kisame, Deidara and Sasori.

At the sight of the last two, Sai grinned and walked over. Shin shook his head, he knew what was coming as soon as his friend headed towards the redhead and the blond.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, UN!" Deidara screamed, glaring at Sai, "Art is fleeting, you make it, then blow it up!"

Sasori shook his head, "Your wrong Deidara; art needs to be preserved so it last long into the future." The calm, monotone voice of the puppet user, disagreed.

Deidara frowned, "Sasori-danna, your wrong, un."

Kisame groaned and told the two to shut up about their stupid art which caused all three artist to turn towards the shark-like Akatsuki member and began yelling at him due to his disrespect of art.

Itachi shook his head and glared at his amused cousin's. Sometimes he worried about them, Obito he could understand since the man died when he was thirteen, still a child so he most definitely still retained his childish side, but Shisui had time to grow up. Or maybe it was genetic. It would explain why the brothers were so alike.

Naruto smiled, greeting Shisui and Obito before turning towards the quartet with a sigh, "Really, I can understand Sai yelling but for three of the older ones to be doing so too..." Naruto shook his head, "Alright knock it you guys. We are suppose to be heading into Kiri to help save Yagura-sama from that illusion his trapped in." The blond called out.

Sai, upon hearing his friend, stopped and took a step back and faced the smaller male with an apologetic bow of his head. Shin smiled and patted his partners back.

Itachi, Shin, Sai and Shisui took several steps back the latter Uchiha dragging his brother back as well. It was never a good thing to upset Naruto and the three Akatsuki members were doing just that when they ignored the blonds earlier statement.

With a twitching brow, Naruto rose his hand towards the three older males and smirked. "_Bakudo_ number 4: _Hainawa_." Yellow energy ropes shot out of Naruto's hands and entangled themselves around Kisame, Deidara and Sasori effectively shutting them up and immobolizing them. "Now that I've got your attention." He shot them each glares, "It would be wise to rest a bit because the status in Kiri is unknown, we might have to jump into the fights straight away."

Itachi nodded his head, "His right you know; after we leave here you won't know the next time a break will be offered, so use it well." Black eyes narrowed, "Check your equipment and make sure you have everything you need and if you don't, then get inside the village and purchase what you need."

Chastised, the Akatsuki trio nodded their heads. Naruto released the ropes from Kisame, Deidara and Sasori allowing them to check their belonging. Shisui and Obito smiled and told them that they were going to get some food; the others sans Itachi and Naruto, followed.

Naruto giggled and turned to look at Itachi who was shaking his head mumbling something about, 'too young to be a father.' "So what was that attack you used on Kisame, Sasori and Deidara?"

"Oh, it's one of those Kido spells I was telling you about in one of the letters I wrote to you; the one I used is classified as a Bakudo, a binding spell which is used to immobolize an opponents arms and body."

Itachi hummed thoughtfully, "That one will come in handy. What else do you know how to use?"

"Not much." The blond pouted, "I can only use four Bakudo spells, four Hado spells and one barrier spell effectively." Naruto crossed his arms, "And out of my three zanpakuto, I can only use Senbonzakura right now."

Itachi smiled, "That's good Naruto; remember you only found out about these abilities a couple of months ago and for you to get as far as you did, it's to be applauded and I'm very proud of your achievement."

Naruto grinned, he was always pleased when Itachi complimented him, it gave him a warm and bubbly feeling. "Thank you Ita-chan." He chirped.

* * *

><p>It was near nightfall when the group arrived at Kirigakure and meant by the rebel leader, a tall, muscular man with pale skin, his black hair was short and spiky. His brown eyes glittered with an unknown emotion. Covering the lower half of his face was white bandages. Tied sideways on his head was his forehead protector. His choice of wardrobe caused the group to raise an eyebrow at. He was shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt and attached to it was a giant sword; his lower hald was covered by a pair of baggy pants with the striped pattern and wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers.<p>

Beside him was what appeared to be a girl, but Naruto knew that the pseudo female was in fact a male, a very pretty one at that with long black hair, pale skin and large, dark brown eyes. He had a slender built, dressed in a moss green, striped, turtle-neck sweater and a split skirt in the same colour, that reached down to his knees; it wasn't hard to mistake him for a female, but the group could having spent time with Naruto.

"You must be the back up from Akatsuki?" The gruff voice of the man questioned eying the gtoup, "Your a bunch of children." He sighed, "Either Akatsuki is underestimating Yagura or your very strong despite your age."

"Shut up Zabuza; beside I can vouch for them."

Zabuza narrowed his eyes and turned towards the figure decked out in a black cloak with red clouds and an umbrella hat concealed his face from view. "Who're you?" He sneered, eyes glaring.

A chuckle, "Why Zabuza, I'm hurt that you don't even remember your own partner." A hand rose and removed the hat to reveal his face.

"Kisame." Zabuza would have gawked if he was the type to, he hadn't expected his former comrade to be here after all he hadn't heard anything about the sharklike man since he left Kiri. "Heh."

Naruto shook his head and walked towards the feminine male standing beside Zabuza, "Hi, names Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, yours?"

"Momochi Haku" The brunet smiled, "It's very nice to meet you Naruto-san, and it's nice to know I'm not the only effeminate male dressed as the opposite gender."

Naruto giggled and ran his slim fingers throug his hair, "Yeah. It's fun though right; decieving people into thinking your some thing that your not."

Haku nodded, "There reactions are priceless."

"Oh, these are my best friends, Ryuuzaki Sai, Ichinomiya Shin, Uchiha Itachi, Shisui and Obito. The other, slightly feminine blond is Deidara, the redhead is Sasori and 'shark boy' is Kisame."

Haku smiled, "Nice to meet everyone and thank you for assisting us." He bowed is head in gratitude. "Everyone said that Yagura-sama lost his mind, or that the Sanbi has finally decided to possess his host and that's why the Yondaime Mizukage is insane."

Naruto frowned, "People are always ready to place blame with no evidence to back up their claim." The blond lips curled, "I'll definitely save Yagura-sama and everyone will have to owe him and Isobu-sama an apology."

Upon hearing the unfamiliar name, everyone blinked and stared at the blond with questioning gazes, wondering who this Isobu was and who he was addressed as such.

"Er, Naruto, who is Isobu-sama?" Shisui called out when it came apparent that Naruto wasn't going to elaborate,

Naruto blinked in confusion, "You don't know?" He raised a brow, a smile curled his lips, "Uh, Isobu-sama is the Sanbi. You are aware, that despite what everyone might say, the bijuu's do have names right?"

"So Isobu-sama is the Sanbi?" Haku repeated

Naruto gave a nod of his head, "Just like the Kyuubi's name is Kurama." The blond shook his head, "I can't believe people would actually accuse Isobu-sama of being cruel, his actually not you know." Naruto tilted his head to the side, "Kurama told me stories about his siblings; said Isobu was always shy and addressing himself as boku."

Haku smiled, "How adorable, like a little boy, heh."

"More of a reason to break Yagura-sama from that genjutsu his trapped within, un."

As the three effeminate males began a conversation with each other, the others just watched in silence not caring or knowing what to say, well except for Kisame and Zabuza who were exchanging insults and reminescing about their shared past.

"Okay..." Shisui exhailed, "What should we do?"

Itachi glanced at his cousin, then turned towards Zabuza with furrowed brows. "Zabuza-san, perhaps it would be a good idea to head towards your hideout, it's not save to stay out in the open is it, especially if there is spies around, you don't want anyone to know that you've got backups, do you?"

"Especially not when it's a jinchuriki." Kisame grinned

A startle gasp was heard and everyone turned towards the sound, only to see a young man with pale golden eyes and shoulder length black hair; a large portion of which concealed the left side of his face. He was dressed in a grey long sleeve shirt, a flak jacket, and a pair of black pants. Pulled over the outfit was a long light blue Kimono robe with an orange obi tied loosely around his waist. On the back of the robe was a small emblem of three bubbles. "A jinchurik!" He exclaimed

Zabuza cursed lightly and glared at Kisame before turning towards the dark haired Kiri-nin, "Utakata don't do anything rash, their here to help us free your friend from his inprisonment."

Utakata slanted a glance towards Zabuza before returning his stare at the boy who could not be older then eight at most, "A Jinchuriki." He repeated, looking for a confirmation.

"Yes." Naruto nodded his head, shifting into a defensive position and from the corner of his eye, he saw Itachi and the other settle into a loose stance, ready to help Naruto if it was needed, "My name is Namikaze Naruto, and I am the jinchuriki for the nine tailed fox, Kurama."

Utakata nodded, a smile forming on his lips. "And I have Saiken, the six-tailed slug. It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun, the name's Utakata."

Naruto amiled and stood straight, "So you'll help me with Yagura-sama, ne?" The blond hummed with the fifteen year old gave his agreement, "Anyways, back to what Itachi was saying before Kisame's blunder. We really should get to your hide out."

Haku voiced his agreement and urged the group to follow him while Zabuza murmured several choice words under his breath about how no one listens to him despite the fact that his the rebel leader.

"This isn't a rebellion Zabuza-san." Naruto turned to look at the imposing figure of the mist assassin, "It's a rescue mission. And we're going to save Yagura-sama and Saiken-sama no matter who stands in our way."

Zabuza blinked, then grinned manaically, "For a brat, you've got guts." The mist demon stated.

"He's in ANBU for a reason, Zabuza." Itachi intoned, turning to look at the man, "One of the best Konoha has to offer."

Sai and Shin nodded their heads in agreement, "You must have wondered why our Hokage would send kids to fight in a war?" Shin called out, "It's because he knew despite our age, we are the best choice to send to help and not only because Naruto has Kurama but because we are a team. We've been together for a long time; fought together, killed together, bled together, hell we even cried together. We know everything about each other inside out and how to cover each others weaknesses."

Sai smiled, "We are _Konoha no Gogyo Kijin_."

* * *

><p><em>Tsuzuku<em>

_(To be continued)_

* * *

><p><em>-Kyuuketsuki no Karasu - Blood sucking (Vampire) crow<em>

_-*Konoha no Gogyo Kijin - Five element demon of Konoha.* _

_*There team moniker. Each of the members are able to utilize two or more of the elements and combine them, thus were given this nickname. (More will be explain in later chapters.)_

_Shini-ko_


	8. Chapter 8

Jutsu's were being tossed and countered. Explosions rang out loudly, closely followed by a loud cackle from Deidara who was having way too much fun blowing up his clay birds. Ink beast charged; attacking the force who dared to oppose their creator. The clashing sounds of metal on metal echoed across the battlefield. Bodies, enemy and ally alike were littered the blood stained ground. Death clunged heavily in the air but was ignored as the fighting contined.

Glanced around, Itachi made sure everyone he knew was alive and safe from danger. The only one he couldn't check up on was the one currently not present but he trusted Utakata enough to protect and look after Naruto.

Seeing a sword making it's way towards his head, Itachi ducked below the swing and stabbed his would be assasin in the chest with his kunai.

"You okay over there Itachi? You looked distacted?"

Blinking, the Uchiha heir glanced at his partner and nodded his head, "I'm fine Kisame, thanks for asking. I was just making sure everyone was alright."

Kisame gave a nod, "Understood. I'll keep an eye on them as well, especially the kids, hm." The shark-like shinobi flashed a smile, revealing a mouthful of sharp and dangerous looking teeths.

Itachi nodded his head and got his head back into the fight going on. He had to make sure the battle fell in their favor. Nothing else mattered but their victory. The future of Kirigakure, and Mizu no kuni depended on them being able to free Yagura, after all. So they had to win.

* * *

><p>Speeding across the ground, Naruto and Utakata avoided the battle that was waging on either side of them, after all there job was to locate Yagura and break him out of whatever illusion he was in.<p>

"In here!" Utakata called out, grabbing Naruto's hand and tugging the boy into a side enterance into the Mizukage tower where they were sure Yagura was holed up in.

Dashing up the stairs Utakata motioned to the room at the end of the coridor. Upon entering the room, the two stopped, eyes wide in surprise. They should've expected something like this to happen, after all, a shinobi should always expect the unexpected, right.

Yagura smiled, well, if a cruel twist of the lips could be qualified as a smile, that is. The usual kind yet apathetic face was replaced by something dark; if a word had to be used to describe the expression, it would be maniacal; and it sent cold shivers shooting up and down the other two jichuuriki's backs.

"I knew you would attack today, so I took the necessary safeguard to ensure I leave this place in one piece; there is still a lot of work to be done and I can't make sure it's complete if I allow you to kill me so early in the game , now can I." A smirk curled the Kage's lips as he glanced towards the shadowed corner, "Attempting to assassinate a Kage, especially in his own home, well that's grounds for an immediate execution, right." The possessed fourth grinned. "It's a shame I don't have any use for you. If you were a jinchuuriki than you'd be save, but since you aren't, well..."

At that Utakata and Naruto shared a confused glance, not understanding what their fellow jinchuuriki, though not himself, was talking about.

Utakata leaned over, his lips brushing against Naruto's ear, "I don't think he actually know who contains demons, and seeing as Kurama-sama was sealed in Hi no kuni, he wouldn't expect his container to be in Mizu no kuni much less Kirigakure." His whispered words were heard by none but the one it was intended for.

Yagura waved his arm. "Kill them both." At that order, twenty or so guards swarmed the room, each weilding some type of blade as they attacked.

In the chaos, Yagura ran right past them.

"Go Naruto, I'll handle these guys, you try to get Isobu-sama to possess Yagura-sama long enough so you can break whatever it is that binds him."

The eight year old glance towards the Rokubi jinchuuriki, unsure if he should do what he was told. He trusted Utakata and knew he was strong enough to take out the group, especially with Saiken-sama aiding him, but he also knew it only took one mistake and even the strongest will fall.

"If I let you take care of these small fry, you have to promise me that you'll be alright; after all your a friend of Yagura-sama and I know he'll be hurt if he found out his friend was killed because he ordered it so." The blond child crossed his arms, eyes narrowed, seriousness reflecting within the blue depths.

Utakata smiled with a nod, "Don't worry about me kid. I'll be just fine, and there will be no way I'll let Yagura-sama shoulder the burden of my death, so there is no need to worry about that, besides Saiken-sama won't allow anything to harm me."

Naruto nodded, "Alright. I'll deal with the possessed Mizukage, while you take care of them and then meet back up with me after your finished."

"Of course. And do watch your back alright. You have some very powerful friends and even with Saiken-sama, I don't think I'd survive against them should they decide to get revenge because I let you face whoever that is, alone."

Naruto shook his head, a smile playing on his lips.

"Now go." Utakata grinned, watching as the younger boy ran from the room in search of the missing in action fourth Mizukage. "Good luck Naruto!" His whispered words drifted to the said boys ears, causing a spark of determaination to ignite.

* * *

><p><strong>'Heads up Naruto, I can fell Isobu up ahead.'<strong>

Taking Kurama's warning to heart, Naruto placed his hand on the hilt of Senbonzakura, never once slowing his pace down. 'Hey Kurama-nii, any ideas how to get Isobu-sama to temporarily take control over Yagura-sama?'

**'You have to weaken Isobu's host first; as soon as the body is weak the mind will surely follow and that's when you strike.'**

Naruto nodded his head.

_'This is going to be the longest and most fiercest battle you've fought yet, Naruto, you need to be prepared for anything. And assume that whoever is controlling Yagura can use Isobu's chakra as well.' _Hyorinmaru whispered.

The blond gave another nod and slowed his run. 'His here.' Naruto glanced around, "Who are you? And why are you controlling Yagura-sama." When no answer came, Naruto narrowed his eyes, "I know your here, so there's no use hiding any longer."

A chuckle, cold and unbelivably insane, sounded from the corner causing Naruto to spin on his heels, hair flying behind him and blue eyes trained on the Mizukage.

"Hm, it's interesting that you, a child, could sense that the Mizukage was being controlled when those twice your age couldn't." Taking a Step closer, pink pupiless eyes narrowed, "Your not an ordinary child, are you? Who are you?"

Naruto sneered, "That's none of your business, now is it. Release Yagura-sama!" He commanded, tightening his grip on the hilt of Senbonzakura.

"Not on your life child."

The flaxen haired boy grinned, "I knew you'd say that." Drawing his blade, Naruto tilted his head back, "Prepare to lose then. I won't allow you to keep controlling Yagura-sama and Isobu-sama." With that said, Naruto took a step forward, his sword held out in front of him. "Chire: Senbonzakura!"

At the command, the blade within the blonds hold scattered into a thousand tiny blade like petals. Swinging the bladeless hilt, Naruto watched calmly as the petals shot forward slicing into the pale skin of Yagura.

Naruto shook his head, "This is going to be a long fight."

* * *

><p>Shikamaru and Shino stared at the Hokage in shock.<p>

"So Naruto is in Ame visiting family?" The lazy genius repeated with a raised brow. "Did Sai and Shin go with her?"

Sandaime smiled, "Yes they did. They should be back by next month at the latest."

"Iruka-sensei knows, yes?" Shino's impassive voice cut into whatever Shikamaru was going to say. "He didn't seem all that concerned with her inattendance even though he has a habit of jumping to conclusion when someone is missing from class."

Sarutobi nodded with a hum, "I told Iruka that Naruto was leaving for a while." The old Hokage grinned at the young shinobi-in-training, "It's nice to see Naruto getting along with his classmates."

Shikamaru and Shino stared at their leader in surprise, eye brows rose, "Did you just say "His" Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi blinked in confusion, inwardly cursing at his big mouth. "No, of course not, why would I call Naruto a he when she's a her?"

Shikamaru and Shino narrowed their eyes. A thoughtful frown marring the formers countenance as he stared at the elderly leader, unbelieving.

"Naruto is a boy, crossdressing as a girl!" Shikamaru stated, an eyebrow raised, while Shino inclined his head in agreement to that lazy shinobi-in-trainings statement.

The Sandaime sighed and hunched his shoulder, "Damn you Nara men. Too smart for your own good." With a resighed expression, Sarutobi leaned back in his chair, eyes focused on the two nine year olds. "Yes, Naruto is really a boy crossdressed as a girl, and before you ask, yes Naruto does it because he wants to." Placing his hand on the table, the third frowned, "When he was young several kunoichi's saw how beautiful he is and will become with how feminine he looked, so they took him in. Several of the kunoichi's taught him the female arts. Seduction, flower arranging and all of that lovely things that only those of the fairer gender can pull off."

Shikamaru looked horrified, "So Naruto was basically trained to be a kunoichi?"

"Yes, something like that. If was nearly half a year later that several high levelled shinobi's found out what was going on and they took Naruto back, but by then, it was already to late. Naruto had a thing for the feminine arts."

Shikamaru and Shino sat frozen, shock that their friend was not a girl, but was raised to be one.

Twisting around, the Hokage looked out the window with furrowed brows. Hopefully Naruto wouldn't be too upset about finding out two people knew his secret.

* * *

><p>A blood curdling scream caused everyone to stop what they were doing and turned in the direction the sound came from. Everyone froze at the sight that met there eyes. Disbelief and fear clung to their very souls; heart beating wildly against their chest.<p>

"No!" A whispered plea escaped Shin's trembling lips.

Not to far from where they were fighting, an eight year old blond boy was skewered upon what appeared to be a staff or a pole.

Even with the distance, Itachi could see runes written in ink, manifest themselves all over Naruto's body, and appear to be moving. Sliding across his body and towards the weapon protruding from the blonds chest, twisting around the pole to attach themselves to Yagura's body.

A smile appeared on Naruto's lips, as he was tossed to the ground, raising a hand, the onlookers saw that the boy was holding a seal; they were unsure of what he did, but whatever it was it caused Yagura's body to freeze, a painfilled howl echoed around the now silent battlefield as all attention was focus on the possessed Mizukage and the blond child. Several heart beats later a blue-green colored chakra surged forward.

"Naruto-sama, do it now." The light sound of Isobu's voice was heard, "You need to free Yagura-sama now."

With a nod, Naruto pulled out the pole from his body; summoning forth the red chakra belonging to the feared nine tailed fox, as it poured out of his small body in waves, connecting and immersed the Mizukage in it's enflaming energy, screams of absolute pain poured from Yagura's throat.

Black billowing smoke steadily rose from the writhering form of the fourth Mizukage, after what seemed like a lifetime, the scream finally ended and the red chakra recided; and pink eyes opened.

Naruto sat, hunched over and heaving, sweat dripped from his forehead as he eyed the once possessed man with half-lidded glazed eyes. He hoped it worked, if not he was screwed, he couldn't fight any longer.

"...What's going on?" A soft raspy voice questioned, pink pupilless eyes eyed the blond in confusion, "Who are you? What's going on?"

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes, "Maybe you should speak with Isobu-sama, Yagura-sama, he will have all the answers to the questions that plague your mind." Doing as asked, the gray haired man closed his eyes and contacted his inner demon.

"Naruto!" Several yells rang out, as figures appeared on the roof. "Naruto, are you alright?" Itachi wrapped his arms around the boy and brought him close to his chest. Hands roaming the small body, checking for any injuries and was happy to note that the wound in his chest was healed along with any smalll cuts that would've littered the boys body.

"I'm fine." Naruto whispered, a small smile graced his lips, "I'm glad to see that you all made it out alive and well." Blue eyes glanced towards the door as it was slammed opened allowing the container of Saiken to enter, "Utakata."

Utakata ran towards Naruto in worry, "Are you alright Naruto? I tried to finish those bastards as fast as I could, but like annoying insects often do, they seem to multiply, no matter how much I took out, five more arise in place of that one, so you can only imagine how annoying that was." The fifteen year old ran a hand through his hair, "But a few seconds ago, they seem to stop, which was strange."

Naruto furrowed his brows, "Maybe they were just illusions made by the person controlling Yagura-sama. Did you see any billowing black smoke come from the bodies?"

"Yeah actually." Utakata nodded, "How'd you know?"

* * *

><p>The Konoha group and the Akatsuki gang remained in Kiri for two months to help them rebuild and help Yagura get the village back to how it was before he was taken over by, whatever it was that had controlled him.<p>

And in those two months, Naruto became close friends with Haku, having a lot of things in common; being mistaken for girls, crossdressing as one, how they are both orphans and were hated for what they could not control.

Yagura and Utakata were also quite fond of the blond, the former was grateful for the young jinchuuriki's help, and vowed that he'd do anything to keep the child safe, no matter the cost.

But a few days ago, the group left Kiri and were now, making their way towards Amegakure on the excuse that Naruto should visit Mikoto and Fugaku since he was outside of the village.

Naruto had agreed with no hesitation.

"Hey Itachi-san, don't you think you should tell the gaki the real reason we are heading towards Amegakure."

Itachi nodded his head and glanced towards the group. They were pretty close to Amegakure, so now would be a good time to inform Naruto about Pein's identity and his relation to the leader of the organization, Akatsuki. "Hn. Naruto, stay back for a bit alright, I want to talk to you about something, the rest of you go ahead. Amegakure is just beyond the trees, Kisame will take you."

With a nod, the shark-like shinobi led the rest of the group away, while Naruto stared at his best friend in curiosity.

"What is it tachi-kun?

Itachi furrowed his brows, "Well there's something I wanted to tell you but decided to wait until after the we freed Kiri to tell you." A short pause, "Pein, the leader of Akatsuki is actually a man names Uzumaki Nagato..."

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" A voice screamed, tossing a table against a wall, "Who the fuck was that brat? How the hell does he have the power to overthrow me from the Mizukage's body? What the hell was that red chakra that blond menace utlilized? I want answers and you will provide them!" A man hidden by the shadow demanded.<p>

"Of course master." A woman replied hastily.

A man covered in a green cloak stepped forward, "There is something else you should be aware of master. The few spies that were still planted within Kiri got a missive out before they were killed."

"Well what is it?"

"They don't know who the kid is, but they made it quite clear that he was strong for a child, possibly a prodigy, and he created a seal that would keep certain types of people out of Kiri. So trying to infilitrate the village is useless, especially since we aren't sure what the seal does or what kinds of people it will deflect."

An angry snarl was heard, "I want that brat brought here. Find out everything you can about him. His name, his family, anything."

"Yes master." With that said the room cleared out, leaving only this 'master.'

Everything was silent for a while before the sound of glass shattering echoed in the room. "I was so close in conquering Kirigakure and Mizu no kuni. Damn it." Hands fisted, and red eyes flashed, "I will have those demons and the nations will tremble at my feet." A blood chilling laugh reverberated around the room.

* * *

><p><em>Tsuzuku<em>

_(To be continued)_

* * *

><p><em>So I decided to introduce the main antagonist, only briefly. I'm not to good at fight scene so I decided to just skip over all the fighting. <em>

_Shika and Shino knows that Naru is a boy, why you ask? because I thought it would make things interesting, __Naru trying to keep his gender hidden and the aforementioned duo trying to hide the fact that they know his secret._

_Shini-ko_


	9. Chapter 9

Amegakure was rainy. That was the first thought that entered Sai and Shin's minds upon entering the village. They assumed it rained a lot but they've been in Ame for nearly two weeks and it was still raining. It wasn't the kind where it would rain, then stop, then pick up again. No it rained all day, every day, it was unnatural.

"Nagato really seems to care for Naruto a lot, hm."

Sai smiled and nodded his head, "Yeah, it's a nice change from the usual hostile care the Konoha villagers, sans those who generally cared for Naruto, treat him."

"And Mikoto's been on cloud nine since we appeared. I guess she missed Naruto lots." Shin grinned.

Shaking his head the dark haired boy crossed his arms, "Ha, that and she miss dressing him up in all those dresses." He snickered in amusement. "Our poor gender confused friend, his going to have a lot of problems when he gets older."

Shin laughed, "Itachi will love that; to have Naruto prance around in a maid outfit." the gray haired boy grunted when he felt a throb on his head, and glanced over his shoulder.

"I heard that Shin and I'm not amused." Blue eyes glared at the gray haired youth before turning to give Sai the same treatment, "And I'm not gender confused, Sai. I just happen to like crossdressing. Pissing the girls off and driving the boys crazy is very amusing, plus it's fun to see the adults look constipated whenever their sons would praise me." Naruto snickered, while Sai and Shin rolled their eyes with identical grins.

"And I wouldn't be talking about gender confusion if I were you Sai, if you haven't notice, you wear belly shirts and thigh high, skin tight, shorts." A smooth voice cut in. Leaning against the door frame was Itachi, his arms folded against his chest, right leg crossed over his left and an amused smile curled his lips. Turning, he glanced towards Naruto, "You spent many days with Pein-sama, what do you think about him?"

"His amazing!" Naruto smiled, "I can't believe his doing everything for a bunch of strangers that he doesn't even know; protecting public enemy number one, AKA the jinchuuriki, from some hell bent organization wishing nothing more then world domination."

Itachi nodded, "Pein-sama cares a lot about you despite never meeting you before; it's like they said, 'blood is thicker then water' and I know the leader will make sure no one harms you."

Naruto smiled, "I know." The eight year old plopped himself down on the couch, "Anyways, Nagato and I talked about a lot of things during the week; mostly about what his mother use to tell him about the Uzumaki clan. He said that we might have another relative out there somewhere."

"Really?" Sai and Shin questioned while Itachi rose a curious brow.

Naruto made a sound of approval, "Nagato's mom told him when he was younger that out of an entire clan that populated Uzushiogakure, that only three people were able to escape the genocide. My mother, Nagato's mom and a man. He believes that man must have settled down and had his own family by now."

"So it's only a theory until proven true." Itachi responded, but blinked in confusion when Naruto stood up, "Where are you going?"

Naruto smiled, "I promised Miko-kaa-chan I'd go with her to the market after my talk with Nagato, but, I had to see you guys first before I head off to go shopping, who knows how long it would take."

"Shopping?" Sai shook his head, chuckling. "You really are a girl aren't ya, dickless." the young artist stated unaware of the dark aura that suddently filled the room.

"Sai, did I just hear you call Naru-chan, dickless." A cold voice cooed as the quartet turned and gulped upon seeing the newcomer. "Well?"

Shaking his head, Sai quickly denied saying any such words, though he knew it was futile to lie to the woman standing behind Itachi. "Of course not! I would never call Naruto such a vulgar thing."

"Hm, that's well and good, but I decided to bring all of you guys shopping with Konan, Deidara, Naruto, Obito and I."

Itachi furrowed is brow, inwardly pouting, he didn't want to go shopping, especially not with his mother, but he also knew better then to argue or she could make it worse. "I'll go get ready." with that Itachi left, shooting a baleful glare at Sai, blaming him for their predicament.

Naruto flashed a grin at Sai before leaving the room to get ready as well. "Kaa-chan, will Sasori-san, Fuga-tou, Shi-nii, and Naga-chan be coming as well."

With a pleasant smile, Mikoto nodded. "They sure are."

* * *

><p>An hour later find the group leaving the Ame tower and walking towards the market district. Mikoto had her arms looped through her husbands arms, Obito had his arm wrapped around his brother, stopping his from trying to runaway, Konan held Nagato's hand, Deidara cuddles up against Sasori, with both arms wrapped around the older males waist. walking behind them was the the younger boys.<p>

"This is all you fault Sai, why did you have to tease Naruto?" Hissed Itachi, "I don't like going shopping, especially not with my mother, she's horrible when in the mood. We'll all be treated like pack mules now."

Naruto giggled, "Don't worry Itachi!" He tapped the older males shoulder, "I'll keep her attention while you slip away." The blond smiled, "The other males will probably follow your lead when I distract her."

Itachi turned towards the blond and hugged him, "Thanks Naruto. I really don't like going shopping with her. I have nightmares everytime I think about it."

The blond nodded and skipped forward, "Miko-kaa-chan, why don't we go on ahead and leave these kill joys to cstch up with us later, 'sides you don't really want to listen to them whine do you?"

Mikoto hummed, "You do have a point." The female Uchiha nodded her head and glanced at her husband to her son then glanced towards her nephews, "I guess you men can go off, but you better meet us at Izo's bar and grill in two hours, got it?"

"Yes dear." Fugaku nodded so quickly, Naruto was reminded of one of those bobble heads, and was surprise, his head didn't fly off, "Let's go." With those words Itachi, Sai, Shisui, Nagato and Sasori ran off leaving Mikoto, Naruto, Shin, Obito, Konan and Deidara snickering at how fast they left.

Shaking his head, Naruto glanced at his 'mother', "Such cowards kaa-san."

Mikoto nodded her head, wrapping an arm around Naruto's shoulder, "Well, lets go shopping." Deidara and Konan cheered while Obito and Shin smiled. giving a nod of agreement.

* * *

><p><em>Two hours later<em>

_Iso's bar and grill_

* * *

><p>Fugaku and the other five males who didn't go shopping arrived at the meeting place first and decided to reserve a booth or two for when the rest of the group arrived. As they entered the establishment, Itachi pointed towards two booths at the far end, beside a window that had a good view of the mountains.<p>

"Pein-sama!" several voices rang out in greeting, causing the said male to nod his head and returned the greeting with a polite smile as he took slid into the seat beside Sai.

The waitress wasted no time and approached the table. Brown hair short and framed her face and eyes, the same shade. Clenched within her hands were six menu's. "Hello, my names Ami, I'll be your waitress." She called, setting the menu's on the table. "I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order."

About to leave, she halted when Shisui cleared his throat. "Excuse me."

Turning, she smiled, eyes gleaming, "Yes."

Motioning towards the booth beside them, he told the waitress that six more people were coming and that they would wait for their arrival before ordering.

With a nod, Ami turned and left to retrieve six more menu's for the other table.

* * *

><p>It was another twenty minutes before Mikoto entered the shop with the other five, each carrying several bags filled with stuff and laughing at some unknown joke. before spotting their missing friends and headed in their direction, taking the book beside their's.<p>

"Did you have fun dear?" Fugaku questioned, an eye brow raised.

Mikoto smiled and nodded her head, "Oh yes, there were a lot of lovely outfits for sale and Naru-chan made such an adorable doll. I always love dressing him up, you know, he's so beautiful. I wished we had a daughter." she sighed, wistfully.

Shisui smiled, "Techinically oba-san, Naru-chan could be your daughter, after all, in the future he'll marry Itachi and he's too beautiful to be considered a male, so..." he trailed off with a snicker while Mikoto's eyes sparkled in apparent glee at the prospect of having Naruto has a 'daughter-in-law' even though the blond was a male.

"That's true." The female Uchiha squealed, "Oh, I'm so happy that Naruto-chan will become part of the family." wrapping her arms around the blond who shot a glare towards Shisui that promised lots and lots of pain, but the older boy just smiled shrugging the look off.

Obito taking pity on the younger boy signaled for the waitress to come so they could order their lunch, which earned a smile of gratitude from Naruto as he was released from the death hold.

* * *

><p><em>The Kokuei Organization<em>

_Hideout _

_Unknown location_

* * *

><p>Striding down the hall, a man with light blue hair and eyes the same shade came to a stop at a door. Raising his hands, he knocked on the surface and upon getting the permission to enter the room, he slid the door open and stepped inside, bowing his head to his leader.<p>

"Master, we have some news to report about the young boy you wanted to know about."

A man with red hair and golden eyes turned and stared at the kneeling male with an intense glare, "Well, are you going to tell me who that kid is or not?"

"Of course master." the male hastily rose, holding out a folder, "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, is a child genius from Konogakure no sato. Father is Konoha's yellow flash, also the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, while his mother is Uzumaki Kushina, Konoha's redhot habanero. Born on Oct. 10. he's eight years old, and a member of Konoha's ANBU force." The 'masters' eyes went wide at that comment, but aside from that, nothing else showed of his surprise. "A few months ago he was under the leadership of Uchiha Itachi, but supposedly the said Uchiha genius snapped and massacred his entire clan, Naruto was named the new captain to his squad making him one of the youngest captain ever produced." Flicking strands of hair off his shoulder, the man flipped several pages, "Your going to love this master." the tone was undenibly sarcastic as he paused, glancing towards the redhead sitting on the window sill.

The 'master' narrowed his eyes, "Go on!" he commanded

"He's attending the academy..."

Teeth gritting, the 'masters' eyes narrowed, "Are you telling me, the boy who had been able to push me back is only an academy student, officially?"

The blue haired male nodded his head. "Yes."

"I see. continue."

"Well, Naruto is a well known ANBU member, going by the name _'Sesshoumaru no Kyuubi'_ in the bingo book." Blue eyes stared at his leader with a frown, "The ninetailed killing perfection, also goes by another name as well,_ 'Kage no Kurohyou_." The master nodded and waved his hand, silently commanding the man to continue hia report. "The shadow panther isn't someone that should be messed with especialy considering the close connections he made with several high ranking people. His close friendship with his former captain, Uchiha Itachi, otherwise known as _Kyuuketsuki no Karasu_, and despite his actions of killing off his clan, Itachi will come to protect Naruto should you choose to go after him now."

"_Kage no Kurohyou_, hm. I've heard of that one." The 'master' rose his eyebrow, "But this. _'Sesshoumaru no Kyuubi'_ is new, where did the name come from?"

The blue haired male's eyebrow twitched, wondering if his master had heard anything he said after the nicknames, and decided it was better for hs health to not dwell on it, "The people of Kiri gave him the name after he kicked you out of the Mizukage's body, my lord." he lowered his head at the harsh glare that was thrown his way, "Apologies, my lord."

"Ninetailed killing perfection, eh." Golden eyes glittered a bit, "I wonder if they are trying to compare this kid to the terror that is the ninetailed fox. It's fitting."

"_Yokoshima_-sama" the blue eyed male paused, "Don't you think it would be dangerous if Konoha's Hokage had the Kage no Kurohyou train the Kyuubi jinchuriki. I mean, why else would they let a jounin level shinobi into the academy with kids who wouldn't know the difference between a kunai and a shuriken."

Yokoshima eyed his henchman with furrowed brows before realization dawned and he scowled, "Gather the _Yakunan_ and have them spy on Konoha." Golden eyes glittered malevolently, "Tell them not to get caught, _Akuhei.__" _

Akuhei nodded, "What about _Konoha no_ _kokushibyou _and _Konoha no_ _Shuurai; _real names unknown, the only thing we know for sure is that they're not only close friends of Naruto but also his teammates."

"Lightning strike of Konoha and Black death of Konoha." Yokoshima nodded his head, "Tora and Ryuu, I nearly forgot about them." the redhead hummed, "Not as famous or well known as Naruto and Itachi, these two shouldn't be under-estimated as well, after all, Tora is fast as lightning and can strike a person dead before they even knew what had happened and Dragon has the ability to swarm his enemies with ink monsters, killing his foe's in a river of black."

Akuhei inclined his head, "So..."

"Tell them not to get caught. Go! I want that brat gone before he has a chance to train that demon brat. Kyuubi's host is to remain weak and easy to capture, do you understand?" Yokoshima narrowed his eyes, while Akuhei gave a nod of his head, "Kyuubi will be mine, and with his power, along with all the other demons, no one will dare stand in my way." A harsh laughter erupted, filling the room with a cruel chill. "You can leave no Akuhei."

"Yes my lord." the blue haired man turned and left his room, his blue eyes flashed black, and the light blue hair darkened to a gray color brieftly, before they returned to their light blue shade.

* * *

><p><em>Tsuzuki<em>

_(To be continued)_

* * *

><p><em>Sesshoumaru no Kyuubi - The ninetailed killing perfection. <em>

_Kage no kurohyou - Shadow Panther_

_Kyuuketsuki no Karasu - Blood-sucking crow _

_Yokoshima - Wicked or evil_

_Akuhei - vice, abuse, evil_

_Yakunan - Calamity, evil, misfortune_

_Kokushibyou - Black death_

_Shuurai - Lightning strike_

_Kurohyou - panther - Naruto's ANBU mask_

_Karasu - Crow - Itachi's ANBU mask_

_Tora - Tiger - Shin's ANBU mask_

_Ryuu - Dragon - Sai's ANBU mask - Changed from Raven._

_-Shini-ko_


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto's brow twitched as he felt two pairs of eyes staring at him. This has been going on for several weeks already and it was starting to annoy him. If Shikamaru and Shino wanted to say something, he didn't understand why they didn't just come out and say it. "_Sore wa nani desu ka_?" he called out, finally erupting when once again they turned and stared at him. "You two have been acting strange since I returned. Is there something you want to know, you can ask, you know."

Shikamaru and Shino shared a look before they nodded. "We'll talk after class alright, Naruto? Shino and I have come across some news that we want to share with you, we were unsure if we should bring it up or not, but since you asked..."

Naruto nodded and took a seat, "Good." As soon as the agreement was meant, Iruka entered the room and silenced the yelling going on with his infamous 'demon head' jutsu before beginning class.

* * *

><p>Lunch time find the three friends sitting beneath a tree outside with their bento's on their laps. "So, what is it that you want to talk to me about?" the blond questioned smoothing the kimono he wore. "You know you can tell me anything, you two are my best friends."<p>

Shikamaru and Shino shared a look before glancing at Naruto, "We know your secret Naruto." Shika furrowed his brows at the shock look Naruto threw at him, "Why didn't you tell Shino and I that you weren't a girl?" Naruto rose an eyebrow at that before he sighed and stretched his legs out a bit and shrugged.

"The villagers don't really like me, you know, they actually really hate me because of something I had no control over." the blond proceeded to tell them how he was born on Oct 10 to Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, on the same day the demon fox Kyuubi appeared outside Konoha's walls. He explained how his mother had been the previous Jinchuriki of Kyuubi and before her another Uzumaki who was in fact the Shodai's wife had been his holder. He told them how his father sacrificed not only his life but his sons as well in order to save the village that he loved by sealing the Kyuubi within him. How upon finding out about the sealing the civilians and some of the shinobi's alike had called for his death. Told them about growing up with his ANBU guards, joining the ANBU, the truth behind the Uchiha massacre and where he really was when he was gone. "That's pretty much everything. And the reason I am dressed as a girl, well aside from being really feminine, I was trained by several kunoichi's in their art, so..."

Shikamaru and Shino went through various emotions upon finding out what really happened to their blond friend. They were disgusted by how the villagers treated him, still treated him in fact. How this Danzo person lied to the Hokage in order to get rid of the Uchiha clan. Upset by how hurt and pained Naruto had been when he spoke about killing the only people who had really gave a damned upon him. Ecstatic when they found out about some of his gifts and that one of them allowed him to bring back several Uchiha's that he really cared about. Worried and a bit frightened when the blond spoke about the war and what happened there. And finally they were pleased that Naruto trusted them enough to tell them everything when they only really wanted to know his reason for hiding his gender from them.

"Naruto since your actually an ANBU member, could you..." Shino trailed off a bit, glancing at Shikamaru who blinked his eyes, knowing what the Aburame was going to ask even before the words were fully formed, "train us. I can only speak of myself, but I want to fight beside you. I don't like the thought of you going off and fighting by yourself when Shin-san and Sai-san can't accompany you." Shikamaru gave a nod of his head, agreeing with what the silent male said.

Glancing from one to the other, the blond smiled and gave a nod of his head, "We need one more person to form a group, so I'll scout around for one that will be able to work with us. I'll bring this up to the Hokage, besides I know just how to help you train." Naruto smiled, blue eyes glittering. "And when Sai and Shin are able to join us, we'll be a team of six, which will actually be allot better then the three or four."

Both the Nara and Aburame heir looked pleased at that, "Anyone you had in mind to be the final member for your new team?" Shikamaru drawled, brown eyes sharp.

Naruto nodded his head, "I've been watching him for a while, he's got the right stuff, just needs guidance and a firm talking to but his skills are quite advance for someone who had no one to help train him. I'll approach him and see what he has to say on the matter." Blue eyes glanced at the two, "He has quite the attitude but I'm sure we'll be able to cure him of it, be it the easy way or the hard way." Shikamaru and Shino shivered at the veiled threat. Naruto could be really scary when he wanted to be, and they had to wonder if that was part of kunoichi training, or just the kunoichi who trained their blond friend.

* * *

><p>Three months passed and the only thing that changed with the trio of friends was the sight of an older boy accompanying them when they weren't at class and the fact that they were wearing kimono's as well when they weren't training.<p>

When Naruto had told the Hokage about Shikamaru and Shino wanting to help him and that he knew another who could keep up with them, he was reluctant to let more kids join the ANBU forces but with much persuasion the elderly leader finally relented and allowed the Naruto, Shin and Sai to train the three Naruto had in mind.

So mornings before classes was spent running around the village where they usually meant up with Gai, who they would try to avoid as often as possible so they wouldn't have to listen to his 'youth' speeches and waterfall tears about 'youthful' kids were these days for taking their training seriously. After their running they'd have a light training session before classes would start. During lunch they would meet up and discuss what sort of training they want to do and after school they would meet up and then go to Naruto's house where he would allow them into the room where the time seal was placed and they'd train for days which would only amount to mere minutes in the real world.

The Sandaime was pleased by the progress they were making and decided to send them on a C-rank mission soon to see how the trio would do in a real situation, accompanying Naruto with those two would be Sai and Shin, of course, three seasoned ANBU member is more then enough for a simple C-rank. "Suna should be a good first time mission for those three..." The elderly leader nodded his head.

* * *

><p>"You three are coming along well. I wouldn't be surprised if Sandaime-sama decides to send us on a mission soon so the three of you can get field experience as well."<p>

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "You really think he'd sent the three of us one a mission outside the village so soon. It's only been ninety days since we began training, is that long enough to be sent out a mission?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Ninety days to everyone else maybe, but you've seem to have forgotten that while training within my sealed room you've been training for years already, so yes, I believe your ready for a low ranking mission. Sarutobi-sama will most likely only give us an escort mission or will have us deliver something."

Sharing a look, the three didn't know whether to be excited or not at the prospects of actually going on a real mission. Seeing the their apprehension, the blond was quick to pacify them, telling them if they weren't ready then he will tell the Sandaime so, he didn't want to rush them into something they weren't emotionally ready for, though physically he believed in their prowess.

"Well, if you, Sai and Shin are with us, then I guess everything will be fine, right? Besides I think it would be fun to test our everything we learned on a real mission."

Naruto smiled at Neji and nodded his head, "I'll take point with Sai and Shin behind the three of you, while you'll remain in the middle." the blond brushed his hair off his shoulder with a flick of his wrist. "The first mission is always nerve wrecking but the ones that follow are much better." He flashed the trio a smile, "Trust me, I won't let anything happen to you guys." Neji, Shikamaru and Shino nodded their heads. They already knew that without the blond saying anything.

"We know that Naruto." Neji whispered, "How about we train the rest of this month and then you can request a mission next month." At that Shika and Shino gave their agreement and Naruto smiled, pleased, before telling them they had to hurry or they'd be late for class.

* * *

><p><em>In Amegakure<em>

_with the _

_Akatsuki members_

* * *

><p>Orochimaru snickered as he placed his report down and faced the group in front of him. "Kabuto is giving Kokuei half truths and the leader is sucking it up like a dehydrated man to water. Kokuei knows Naruto is the person at Kiri, that he's a child genius, his nicknames, everything, but he doesn't know that Naruto and the Kyuubi container is one and the same, he thinks they are two different people." the snake summoner grinned, "So he'll be trying to capture Naruto but at the same time trying to avoid him or have him stay away from the Kyuubi holder."<p>

"Kabuto is doing a good job, make sure he doesn't release anything but those half-truths, we don't need Kokuei finding out Narut_o _is the one they want."

The snake summoner gave a nod of his head, "With Kokuei knowing the identity of Naruto but not knowing the name or how the Kyuubi vessel looks like, they would be trying their hardest to stay out of sight of Naruto and by doing so they'll miss their target as well." Orochimaru chuckled, crossing his arms. "Kabuto wouldn't let harm befall Naruto. I observed the both of them together, when Kabuto and Naruto are here together that is, it's hard to pinpoint just what Kabuto feels towards the blond, he either has a crush on the younger boy or it's a platonic love."

Itachi's eyebrow twitched, "For the safety of your companion, he better only feel a brotherly love for Naruto." the members laughed at that, but went silent as Pein gave a nod, they knew not to cross the leader when he went into over protective family mode. It's not pretty. "Besides Naruto is only eight, too young for any such feelings."

"Itachi's right and if anyone thinks about touching him, you will regret it." Pein glared at them, causing several of the other members to shiver while Orochimaru chuckled in amusement, waving his hands in the air. "Anyways, continue with your report."

Orochimaru grinned, "Kabuto mentioned something about their leader sending one of his best team to spy on Naruto, the Yakunan, he wants him taken out before he has a chance to train, well himself." the white snake chuckled a bit, before becoming serious once more, "Itachi should send a missive to warn Naruto to keep himself and his teammates hidden until Kabuto tells me that the Yakunan has retreated."

Itachi frowned, nodding, "I will do that as soon as I leave." the Uchiha heir stated, not liking what was going on, "Maybe the Hokage could send them away for a while."

Shisui shrugged, "Most likely place would be Suna since they have a truce however fragile it may seem, they're still allies." Itachi's best friend stated, crossing his arms. He didn't like the fact that people were targeting his crush-cum-little brother, "Perhaps we could henge, sneak into Konoha and hang around just to make sure nothing happens to him."

"That sounds good. Itachi, you, Shisui and Obito will go. Your Sharingan will come in handy for this, especially since your able to hypnotize anyone who looks into it. Tell Naruto what's going on and then stay with him for the duration of your stay there."

The mentioned Uchiha's nodded their heads as the meeting continued. "Alright, I believe we've talked about everything we need to. Itachi write to Naruto and tell him what's going on. The three of you might be staying there for years, you know, and if that's the case then I want monthly reports on your progress and what's been going on, understand?" Again the Uchiha's nodded their heads. "Alright, dismissed."

* * *

><p><em>Tsuzuki<em>

_(To be continued)_

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the long wait. Next chapter will be the academy graduation and when certain people make an appearance that Naruto and the others will know, I'll explain how they met and all that.<br>_

_-Shika, Shino and Neji are high genin to low chunin in skill, thanks to the _**Kouin Hyouketsu Fuuin **_room where they've been training, on and off, for the past three months. _

_Thanks to all who reviewed. This chapter is on the boring side, but next chapter will be better. _

_-Shini-ko_


	11. Chapter 11

_Genin Exam and team placements_

Naruto, dressed in a pair of black hakama, a icy blue shitagi, a black kosode and over that was a ankle length white haori with flames licking at his heels, it resembled the coat the Yondaime wore and covering his feet were black ankle boots. Golden blond hair was loose and fell across his shoulder, trailing down a slender back to rest at his waist. On either side of his head white hair pins were clipped, more for decorated purposes then to actually hold any of his hair back.

Murmurs and whispered taunts followed the beautiful boy as he made his was past the marketplace heading towards the academy. Blue eyes rolled at what some of the villagers were calling him, really after all these years you'd think they'll get better names to call him. Three other males arrived shortly after, each wearing their own variation of the outfit Naruto was wearing, the only difference was the colors.

For Shino he wore a metallic gray hakama with white shitagi, a gray kosode and a black high collared haori, though he still wore his black shades. Shikamaru wore a pair of dark green hakama with a light green shitagi and dark green kosode and a black haori, he kept his hair in his usual pineapple hairdo, and as for Neji, he wore white hakama, a beige shitagi, a white kosode and a white haori, tied across his forehead was a Konoha head protector that he had been gifted with the year before, and covering their feet was the same type of boots as Naruto.

"I'll see you guys after the exams." Neji called out, waving goodbye to the three as he went off to train. "And good luck even though you don't need it." Naruto smiled and returned the wave cheerfully while Shikamaru grunted and Shino nodded his head. Neji chuckled at them before turning down another path as the trio continued towards the academy.

As the trio of friends entered the room, they took their usual seats in the back row, middle isle and they were soon joined by Chouji, Kiba, Ino and Hinata. "Hey, what's up?" the Inuzuka heir called, flashing a smile towards Naruto, who inwardly rolled his eyes, he couldn't wait to see his expression upon finding out his real gender. It was sure to be a riot, then again, Naruto saw the looks the dog boy would often give Shino and guessed that Kiba was bi and couldn't decide between male or female, oh well, he was still young.

"We're doing alright, and you guys?" Naruto answered, offering a polite smile causing Ino and Hinata to blush telling them they were doing alright. The same answer came from Kiba and Chouji as well. "That's good. I hope we do well on the test."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Your smart, you'll do fine." the Nara replied, lying his head on the desk. "Waiting is so troublesome." Naruto shook his head and muttered something about, 'you thing everything is troublesome' which caused the Nara heir to turn his attention towards Naruto, "Your troublesome as well."

"Alright class, everyone sit down." the excited chatter died down as everyone took their seat, "As you know today is the graduation exam, so I want to wish all of you good luck." he spoke out as Mizuki began handing out the test papers. "You will have an hour to do it and you can start as soon as everyone as a test and not a moment sooner, so leave those test flipped over until I say otherwise. Now, the test is broken into four parts. The first is the written half, the second will test how accurately you can hit a target with either a kunai, shuriken or senbon's , the third will be a taijutsu match up and the last will test how well you can do the three academy jutsu. For extra credit you can even do an extra jutsu of your choice. At the end, we'll announce the rookie of the year and his counterpart." When everyone had their test, Iruka told them they could begin.

Naruto flipped his test over and scanned the paper with a frown, blue eyes narrowed and he turned to glare at Mizuki, who was smirking in his direction. Shikamaru and Shino glanced at their friend worried before turning their attention towards his test with identical frowns. "That looks like a test for the higher ups, most of the jounins wouldn't even be able to answer that, you should tell Iruka about it." the Nara whispered.

The blond lowered his head, "I know these answers just fine." Naruto replied, "I'd love to see the look on Mizuki's face when he discovers his plan failed." with a soft chuckle Naruto began filling in his answers while Shikamaru and Shino looked amused.

An hour later, Iruka called time and everyone who was still working on their test placed their pencil down and faced Iruka, Mizuki and an unknown male who just entered the room. "Class this is Namiashi Raido, his a tokubetsu jounin and be has volunteered to grade your written test while we go outside to finish the rest of your exam." Iruka told the class to stand up and follow him and Mizuki to the training grounds.

_**(With Raido)**_

The jounin watched as the class left before he began gathering the test and taking them towards the teachers desk and began grading the test. He couldn't believe how much these kids couldn't even answer simple questions, for example, name the five great shinobi countries, where each is located and what title the Kage who rules the village, is addressed by. Shaking his head the jounin flipped over the paper he just finished and sighed when he saw it was the last of the stack.

Scanning the paper, he froze in shock and stared at the paper. "What..." he scanned the paper. " Question 1: The formula h (t) = -16 t 2 + 32 t + 80 gives the height h above ground, in feet, of a kunai thrown, at t = 0, straight upward from the top of an 80 feet building.

a - What is the highest point reached by the kunai?

b - How long does it take the kunai to reach its highest point?

c - After how many seconds does the kunai hit the ground?

d - For how many seconds is the height of the kunai higher than 90 feet?

Answer:

a. h = -16 (1) 2 + 32 (1) + 80 then the highest point the kunai will reach will be 96 feet.

b. The kunai will reach it's highest point in 1 second.

c. It will take 3.5 seconds for the kunai to hit the ground.

d. the kunai is higher then 90 feet for 0.4 seconds to about 1.6 seconds.

With a surprise sound, Raido jumped to his feet and vanished from the room in a swirl of leaves and reappeared seconds later in front of the Hokage. "Sandaime-sama I need you to look at something." Raido called out holding the paper out, "This is Uzumaki Naruto's written test."

The Hokage took the paper while behind him dragon and tiger shared a look before staring at the paper from over their leaders shoulder, wondering what would be so wrong with his test, they smiled at seeing the answers. He got a perfect, so they saw nothing wrong with it.

Sarutobi frowned in displeasure, knowing why Raido had shown him the test, he glanced at the jounin, "Naruto got all of these questions right. And seeing as this is a chunin/ jounin test give him full marks." the Hokage bit the end of his pipe,"Go and inform Iruka about this and let him know that Naruto is given extra points for the mix up." Raido nodded and disappeared, to appear back into the office, giving Naruto full marks. Putting the papers together. the jounin placed them neatly in a stack at the corner before making his way to the field.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Naruto and friends)<em>**

"How did you do?" Shikamaru asked as they left the room, brown eyes watched as Kiba, Chouji and the two girls bounced forward to follow behind Iruka, chatting about who knows what while he and Shino walked on either side of Naruto. "You think you did alright?"

Naruto nodded his head, "Yeah, it was pretty simple, though it did rake some major thinking on my end, I think I did alright though. I never had to take the written test to excel in ranks, hell officially I'm not even a genin even though I'm an ANBU captain, so taking the test was a way to prove I do deserve my rank as ANBU for it would be really disgraceful had I failed.."

Shino shook his head, "Not really, written exams don't really matter as a shinobi, I wonder why we even have it." The Aburame heir crossed his arms, "How will knowing the past Hokage's or anything else resembling that help us in a fight against the enemy unless we wish to bore them to death with a history lesson." The trio reached the fields just in time to hear the ending of Iruka's speech,

"...you have to hit the target twenty times. You can have your pick either kunai, shuriken or senbon as I stated before. Now let's begin shall we." Iruka smiled at the class and glanced at his clip board, "Now will Aburame Shino please step forward, your up first."

Wishing their friend good luck, the group stepped back to stand beside a tree as they watched Shino pick up ten kunai and toss them at the target and nodded when his first batch hit 8/10. For the second batch he grabbed ten shurikens and threw them. 9/10.

"Good job Shino, you got 17/20." Iruka praised with a smile as he continued reading names of the list. Next up was Akimichi Chouji who scored an total of sixteen. Sakura was called after several others and she got a score of ten. Hinata scored a fifteen. When Kiba's name was called he ran up grabbing ten kunai and ten shurikens and hit an overall score of seventeen. Shikamaru went up complaining about everything being troublesome and settled for throwing ten kunai and shuriken and scored seventeen as well. Sasuke walked up with a superior smirk grabbed his ten kunai and shuriken and hit a score of nineteen amongst the shrieking and squealing of his fan girls.

"Beat that dobe." Sasuke stated coolly, walking passed Naruto who rolled his eyes at the Uchiha. He couldn't stand the boys holier than thou attitude it got on his nerves and more then once he wanted to say screw it all and punch the boy, he was sure Mikoto, Fugaku and Itachi would understand when he told them the reason he decided to beat the younger Uchiha.

Iruka looked up and smiled at his favorite student, "Naruto, your turn."

Nodding the blond walked towards the target, ignoring Kiba's wolf whistle and grabbed six kunai's and six shuriken's and threw them at the target each hitting dead center. For his last eight he grabbed eight senbon's, which caused everyone to blink and stare at the blond for no one else had tried to throw senbon's, not even Sasuke.  
>Turning towards the dummy set up beside the target, Naruto let the senbon's fly. Head, heart, jugular vein, lungs, liver, spine, kidney's and the clavicle vein.<p>

"What the hell were you aiming at Naru-baka!" Sakura screeched

Naruto turn and blinked at the girl, "I hit the eight vital points which will cause instant death, you pink headed banshee bitch." the blond retorted turning away and heading back towards his friends.

Yamanaka Ino was the last one called out to hit and like the others she chose ten kunai and shuriken and hit fifteen out of the twenty, much to her happiness as she stuck her tongue out at the fuming bubble gum haired female, who scowled in return.

"Okay good job everyone. The next thing we'll be working on is taijutsu. The names will be called out randomly." Iruka called motioning to Mizuki who held out a bowl to the kindhearted brunet. "Let's see." Reaching into the bowl, Iruka drew out two names. "First up is Aburame Shino and Amano Akane, step forward and everyone else back up."The two said people walked forward and got into position and upon Iruka starting the match, the two attacked.

Naruto glanced to the side and elbowed Shikamaru when he spotted Raido walking towards Iruka, "Do you think I would be in trouble or some thing?" the blond slanted a look at his genius friend, who was shaking his head.

"Nope. I don't see why you would be." the lazy nin replied to his friend's question while glancing at the jounin who was assigned to grade the papers. 'I wonder if his one of those people who hates Naruto because of his burden and didn't even bother to look at his test, if so, I'll bring the matter up with Iruka.'

The blond gave a nod of his head and turned his attention back towards the match, if you can call it that. Akane was yelling and telling Shino to stand still so she can hit him while the bug tamer dodged the wild swipes. Getting tired of the senseless fight, Shino got behind the auburn haired female and hit a pressure point in the back of her neck, knocking the girl out.

"Aburame Shino wins this one, next up is...Homura Daisuke vs. Inuzuka Kiba. Come up and begin when ready." Iruka called out, "Mizuki watch them." the brunet addressed his friend before walking towards Raido. "Is everything okay, Raido-san?"

Noddng his head Raido glanced towards the blond boy who was sitting in between the Nara and Aburame heir's. He had seen the look that the unmotivated shinobi had given upon seeing him and knew what the boy was thinking. Most likely wondering if he was like most of the people when it came to the jinchuuriki. "It's about Uzumaki Naruto's test." the scarred jounin explained, "Who gave out the test?"

Frowning Iruka told him that Mizuki handed out the test while he was explaining what the class was to expect during the exams. "Why? Is something wrong? Naruto is smart and I know he'd be able to answer those question with no problem." the chunin bit his bottom lip, worried.

"I know that Iruka-san, and after grading his test, I am more then sure that Naruto would be able to do a simple genin examination. No, the problem is that Mizuki gave the blond a test made for chunins and jounins that even they would have some trouble answering. He got every question right at that. The Hokage said that Naruto is to be given extra points."

Iruka smiled and nodded his head and made a mark beside Naruto's name. "Did anyone else do exceptionally well on the test?"

"Nara Shikamaru and Aburame Shino." Raido answered nodding his head towards the said boys. "Uchiha Sasuke and Yamanaka Ino did fairly well with Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji and Haruno Sakura doing a little less then those two."

Iruka nodded his head. "I see thank you." Giving the chunin a nod of his head Raido vanished in a swirl of leaves as Iruka headed back to Mizuki, hiding a glare as he looked at his friend. "So how far along are we."

"We have the last fight going on now, Uzumaki Naruto vs. Uchiha Sasuke." A cruel smirk grace the gray haired male's face, which didn't escape Iruka's eyes who glared at his former friend before he shrugged. He knew better then anyone else about the blond's prowess and he can easily defend himself against the Uchiha even while holding back sixty percent of his power. Naruto stood in front of the smirking Uchiha with a bored look painted on his face.

"Your going down this time dobe. I won't lose to you, after all your just a girl while I'm an elite. An Uchiha. The best in the village." the duck butt puffed out his chest.

Naruto hid a giggle as he turned to face the so-called 'last' Uchiha, "You resemble a rooster more then ever." Naruto cut in, "Should I expect you to start clucking soon." snickers and laughter were heard after the blond made his statement while the fan girls yelled insults at him. Sasuke's face grew red and he dashed forward.

_**(Elsewhere)**_

After summoning all the would be sensei's, Sai (dragon) and Shin (Tiger) was dismissed by the Hokage, vanishing from the tower they appeared on a branch, in a tree near the academy training ground just in time to watch the first of the taijutsu match.

"Some of these kids are good, but then again it's to be expected seeing as most of them belong to a clan." Shin murmured, "If the Akimichi works on his speed and reaction time he could become quite the opponent."As expected, Shino and Shika did well in their fights. The Inuzuka should learn patients instead of just rushing into battle bullheaded like that. Yamanaka needs to polish up on her technique, while the Hyuga work on her confidence and don't get me started with the civilians."

The rest of the match was watched in silence until the names Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were heard. "Finally, I want to see how well our little blond friend will do." Shin bore a smile under the mask which faded gradually the moment the Uchiha had opened his mouth. His hand twitched, wanting nothing more then to draw a kunai and stabbed that over confident idiot.

"Wow, I wonder how his brother would react upon hearing those words." Sai murmured, "He'd be appalled for sure and would want nothing more then to pound the arrogance right out of the boy." he added, while Shin nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Naruto and Sasuke)<strong>_

Shaking his head, Naruto dodged Sasuke's rush and ducked the kick while leaping away. "Is all the so called elite can do, for shame Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto taunted the older boy, with a playful smirk on his face which just served to piss the Uchiha off and he charged once again, this time going for a sweeping kick before following up with a frontal assault consisting of punches, elbow jabs, kicking and he even used his knees, but everything was blocked or dodged.

Getting tired of Sasuke's attack Naruto ducked beneath a kick and thrust his palm forward hitting the dark haired boy in the chest sending him skidding back. "Come now Sasuke-kun that can't be all you got." The fair haired boy exclaimed, stressing the honorifics in a sarcastic drawl. "Show me what an Uchiha can do!"

Growling, Sasuke stood up and settled into a stance he saw his father and others of his clan use, the only one he didn't see use this stance was his brother. A scowl over took his feature at the thought of that _traitor_ before he focused on his opponent. He'd show that girl just who was alpha around here. With a careless shrug, the second son of the Uchiha head charged at Naruto with a burst of speed, Sasuke relentlessly attacked never allowing the blond time to counter or take the offensive and with no other choice the Uzumaki defended.

Ducking a punch, leaping backwards to avoid a sweeping kick, dodging a chest palm and back flipping from a grab. Everyone just watched the fight silently, well mostly anyways. The Sasuke fan girls were cheering quite loudly, while the rest of the class shot them annoyed looks.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Kiba questioned, ruffling Akamaru's fur, "Sasuke's not giving her anytime to attack back, and his style is pretty aggressive, it's a perfect attack to use on someone like Naruto who is relatively smaller then most our age, she's even smaller than all the other girls."

Shikamaru and Shino shared a look, they knew Naruto would come out on top after all, Naruto had experience in fighting against people who used this attack style allot better then how Sasuke was currently using it. They had been privileged enough to have witnessed a match between Shisui and Obito against Naruto because Fugaku wanted the blond to train against people who used fast-aggressive techniques, that way he'd be ready for something like that.

"Though Sasuke's fast and this attack style is based on speed and power, he still has a long way to go before he even masters whatever this style is. Naruto on the other hand is faster then Sasuke and she's flexible, she'll be able to dodge the attacks and wait for an opening before striking." Shika replied after a while, having to stop himself from actually say he and his as opposed to she and her.

Shino nodded his head, "Yes, like a cobra waiting for it's prey to let it's guard down before striking." the bug user stated while adjusting his black shades. "Or perhaps a panther." he replied, the usage of that specific name was not lost on Shikamaru and he coughed to hide the laughter that threaten to erupt.

"Yea. There's no way Naruto would lose." Chouji agreed with a smile as he offered the group some chips as they watched their friend. Ino cheered wildly for her fellow blond, while Hinata smiled.

Naruto watched as Sasuke charged at him again in another frontal assault. The fight has been dragging on for about twenty minutes already but he didn't mind. As he back flipped away from a palm thrust, he saw noticeable difference in the Uchiha's speed. He was slowing down, which meant he was getting tired and it was now his turn to go on the offensive.

Blocking a punch to the chest and twisting around a kick, Naruto grabbed the leg and brought his knee forward and slammed it into Sasuke's stomach sending the boy skidding backwards. Not giving the other time to recover from the hit, the blond was on him like bees to honey. After several more minutes of kicking the arrogant boy's behind, Naruto pinned him down face first on the ground while Iruka called the match.

Yells and screams of denial rang out loudly causing everyone nearby to cringe at the sound. "He cheated Iruka-sensei!" one girl yelled, "No one can beat Sasuke-kun!" another followed until all the other fan girls began protesting Naruto's victory.

"SHUT UP!" the usually timid man yelled, his demon head jutsu activated. Many people shrunk back in fear of Oni Iruka and knew to keep quite or risk writing two pages of, 'I will not interrupt Iruka-sensei' by the end of the day. Or worse, sitting through a lecture.

Shaking his head the blond grinned when he faced his friends who were smiling, Ino, Kiba and Chouji were cheering while Akamaru barked happily. Hinata was clapping calmly along with Shino and Shikamaru. Ino glomped Naruto as soon as he got close while Kiba wrapped and arm around his shoulder. 'You did it!' and 'Great job!' were uttered. The blond did nothing but smile.

"We're just about finish with the exam, all that is left to do is the academy jutsu and the extra credit points, when that's all over, I'll announce the rookie of the year."

Mizuki nodded his head, "So everyone line up and step forward when your name is called." he called out looking at the paper in his hand and began reading the first name of the list. Reverse alphabetical order, Yamanaka Ino was called up first, who performed well, and for extra credit she showed off her mind transfer jutsu.

Next Uzumaki Naruto flawlessly executed the academy jutsu and for extra credit he pulled out a pair of gloves that had a seals written on the surface, slipping it onto his hand, and snap his finger causing flames to erupt, when ask what that was, he told them it was fuinjutsu and left it at that, not bothering to explain himself further then that. Those who came after also did the academy jutsu well. The clan members each executed their clan jutsu for the extra credit while the civilians had nothing else to offer.

"Good, good, now get into class and I'll announce those who passed and who holds this years Rookie of the year title." Iruka called out, leading his class back into the building and towards their class, where he had them form a line by the door, those who passed would enter, while those who didn't could leave. "Murasaki, Hotaru, Tai, Chika, Mori, Sakura, Kyou, Ami, Jun, Kimi, Tori, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Eiji, Kei, Koji, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Genryu, Sasuke, Hikaru, Shigeru, Ayame, Naruto and Yuki, congratulations on passing the genin exams, for everyone, better luck next time."

Those who passed entered the room and took their seat, excited chatter broke out, before they were shushed by Iruka, "Alright now for the rookie title." the brunet scanned the scores, "It was really close between two, but one of them scorned higher on the written portion, so without further ado, this years Rookie is..." Iruka beamed as he focus his attention towards the blond, "Uzumaki Naruto." Several cheers rang out, Naruto blushed slightly, "Okay, I want you guys to come back early tomorrow to find out which team your going to be placed with as well as who your sensei will be."

With nods, the class stood up, several girls were shooting glares at Naruto and grumbling about how he stole Sasuke's position as Rookie of the year. The blond just rolled his eyes as he, Shikamaru and Shino separated from their other friends and headed towards Naruto's apartment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Next day- at the Academy)<strong>_

After calming his students, Iruka began calling out the different teams and their sensie. "...Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, your sensei is Hataki Kakashi." various girls stood up and yelled about the unfairness and why Naruto and Sakura were both on the same team as Sasuke.

Iruka's brow twitched when some of the boys joined in the complaining about how Naruto should be on a team with better people, activating his 'demon head jutsu' the kindhearted chunin immediately had his students silent as he continued announcing the teams and the sensei.

"Team 8: Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuga Hinata, your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in active duty, so last team is team 10: Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino, your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma. I want to wish everyone good luck, your new sensei should be here soon to pick you up, so sit and wait."

* * *

><p>After three hours of waiting for their very late Sensei, Sakura stood from her seat pacing and grumbling causing both Naruto and Sasuke to roll their eyes at the girl in annoyance. 'Damn Kakashi, I bet he'd be later for his own funeral, if he could.'<p>

"Where the fuck is he?" Sakura raged, picking up a book and throwing it towards the door just as it slid open, causing said book to slam into their new teachers face. "Eh."

Kakashi rubbed his nose and glanced at the book that was resting at his feet before dragging his eyes towards the three newly appointed genins. "I hate you!" he pointed at Sakura, "Meet me on the roof." he stated, disappearing. With a smile, Naruto ran out of the room, the other two following his lead.

"Alright let's start with introducing ourselves, hm. Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future things like that. I'll go first. My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have a few likes, a few dislikes, as for my hobbies, I have some, my dreams, those aren't any of your business is it. You go next." Kakashi pointed towards Sakura who frowned at his introduction.

With a hair flip, Sakura turned and glanced at Sasuke before turning towards their sensei, "My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes..." she glanced at Sasuke, blushed, giggled and looked away shaking her head. "My hobbies are..." once again she glanced towards Sasuke, blushed, giggled and looked away, "My dreams..." she repeated the same thing causing Naruto and Kakashi to sweat drop while Sasuke snorted in disgust.

'Girls this age cares more for boys than training.' Kakashi thought in irritation as he cast a bored look at the pink haired kunoichi wanna-be. "And what do you hate."

Fire lit up green eyes as she turned and glared at the blond, "That bitch. Naruto is such a bitch, she thinks shes better then Sasuke-kun and she isn't." Kakashi blinked and stared at Naruto with a raised eyebrow, while said person snorted in disbelief and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Okay..." Kakashi trailed off motioning for Sasuke to continue. "Next duck butt."

Sakura screeched at the name their sensei had just called her beloved, while Sasuke glared and Naruto tried to stifle his giggles, "My name's Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things and there are few things that I actually like. What I have is not a dream for I will make it a reality..." he paused for dramatics, "I'm going to destroy a certain somebody and restore my clan."

Naruto frowned at that, clenching his fist, he'll never allow Sasuke to harm Itachi. So far gone in his thoughts he didn't hear Kakashi tell him it was his turn, until a gentle hand placed itself on his shoulder. "Oh, My names Uzumaki Naruto. I have many likes including training with my friends and hanging out. I dislike annoying people," here he glanced at Sakura who narrowed her eyes, "My hobbies are training as for my dreams, well I don't have to tell you that."

Kakashi nodded his head, with a smile, "Good, good, well meet tomorrow at training ground 7 for your genin test, and before you ask, your not official genin, the exam you just took was to weed out those who had no potential and those that do, this test is one of my making and should you passed then you are official genins if not, well you'll be going back to the academy." Sakura screeched at that and began ranting about the unfairness of it all, while the only shock Sasuke displayed was the widening of his eyes. "Oh before I forget," Kakashi stood up, "don't eat breakfast, you might lose it." with that said the jounin vanished.

Naruto smiled, waved his goodbye as he leaped out off the roof, 'Heh, Kakashi-sensei hm, interesting. Oh well, tomorrow should be interesting at the very lease.'

* * *

><p><em>(Tsuzuku)<em>

_(To be continued)_

* * *

><p><em>Moments between last chapter and present will be filled in during flashbacks or when certain people make an appearance.<br>_

_Shini-ko_


	12. Chapter 12

Kakashi smirked, crossing his arms as he eyed the blond, who sat on his bed reading through a scroll. "Are you ever going to let them know that your a male, Naruto, or do you intend to keep it a secret still."

Naruto chuckled, glancing at the silver haired male, "I'll keep them believing I'm a female a while more." Blue eyes glittered, "Where's the fun if I just tell them right off the back, besides I'll need to tell them eventually, especially when I don't develop in the chest area, though I guess I could always henge the needed chest." he stated, flicking stray strands of blond hair off his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's about this age that they start developing." Taking a seat beside his younger brother, Kakashi wrapped an around the blond, "I'm proud that you're an official shinobi even though unofficially your stronger than most Jounin. I'm sure both of your parents would be really proud if they could see you now."

Naruto smiled and leaned against the famed copy cat shinobi, "Thanks Kashi-niki." the feminine male stated, reverting to using the nickname he had called Kakashi when he was a child of four or five. "That means allot coming from you."

Kakashi couldn't stop the grin that appeared beneath his mask. He hadn't heard that name for years now. 'Niki, a variation of the word aniki, was used when Naruto was a child and couldn't be bothered to use an entire name such as Kakashi-aniki, he shortened the word to Kashi-niki, and thus the name became a sort of nickname for the copy cat, but Naruto had stopped calling the man that when he became an ANBU.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Several weeks later<em>**  
><em>-Hokage's office-<br>_

Naruto ran slim fingers through the soft fur of Tora the cat as team 7 entered their leaders office. "Hokage=sama, mission completed." he stated, showing the contented cat to the elderly leader, who smiled and nodded his head.

"Tora!" a woman screeched as she ran over, stealing the previously contented and purring cat into her arms. "My poor baby!" Naruto rolled his eyes as the cat hissed in obvious displeasure, shooting pitiful looks at the blond boy.

Naruto tapped the Damiyo's wife on the arm, "Ma'am, please, you're hurting her." the scandalize look the blond was given, would've froze anyone else, but not Naruto, who shot the woman a look, "If you were to hold her more gentle, I'm sure Tora wouldn't feel the need to run away so much." With a wave of his arms he motioned towards the hissing cat, who appeared to be trying to escape her owners rough handling. "Now, watch." he whispered, reaching out for the cat, "If you hold her like this." he cradled Tora within the crook of his arm and with soft hands, caressed the cats fur, who began purring, "Viola. Now, you try." he handed the cat to her owner and instructed her on the right way to hold the cat. "See, just like that. If you continue to hold her just like that, she won't run off anymore."

With a wide smile, the Damiyo's wife thanked Naruto for his advice, handing over the needed money for the mission, before slipping several yen bills into the blond's hand as a tip for helping her with her beloved Tora. "This is just something extra for the help, young lady, and if you ever need help, you can come to the palace and I'll be more then happy to get my husband to assist you."

Naruto smiled and bowed his head, "Think nothing about it Madam Shijimi." he replied, pocketing the extra money, waving his hand as the Fire Lady turned and left with a content and happily purring cat.

Turning the blond grinned at the look the Sandaime was giving him, along with every one else, "What's that look for Sarutobi-sama, I always told you when I become a genin and have to catch, Tora the menace, that I would be the best, you didn't believe me did you." The Sandaime sweat dropped, it was hard to believe that some one would be good enough to tame the beast known as Tora, but then again, he should have known better, Naruto had a knack of defying the laws.

"New mission, yes." The Hokage blurted out, changing the subject, much to Kakashi's hidden amusement, "Hm, there's weeding someone's garden, helping the wife of a councilmen do her shopping, babysitting the village elders grandchildren." Naruto made a face at the mention of both the council and the elders, he didn't want any thing to do with either of those people.

Sakura, who was staring at Sasuke, saw his displeasure at each of the missions being named, scowled and glared at the Hokage, slamming her hands on the desk, "No, no, Lord Hokage, we want something else, besides someone like Sasuke-kun deserves a better mission then babysitting some spoiled brats and weeding a lazy persons garden." she hissed out, while everyone stared at her for her outburst.

Iruka flushed angrily at what the girl had said and was about to reprimand her when he was stopped by the shaking of the Hokage's head, "It's quite fine Iruka." he glanced at Kakashi and Naruto, "Think your team can handle a simple escort mission, Kakashi, or is it weeding a garden for your team?"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulder, "I believe they can handle it just fine." he replied, "If by an off chance I won't be able to handle it, I'll have someone else with me who'll be able to handle the situation just fine. I'll even send a missive for backup, if it's required."

Sarutobi nodded his head. "Then let's bring in your client." he motioned for the ANBU to get the man. Within seconds the doors opened to reveal a drunken old man, who eyed the three kids in distaste, "I ask for protection and you send me brats." he eyed the three. "The boy looks as if he's got a stick wedged pretty deep within his ass, the pinky would be scared of her own shadow and the other one looks too fragile to do anything by herself. She belongs at home with her mother."

Naruto twitched, blue eyes cold, as he glared at the man, "I don't have a real mother since, she died giving birth to me. I don't have a father as well, I'm an orphan since birth." he replied, "And the people who loved and cared for me as if they had been my real parents, no longer resides within Konoha's wall, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't speak about matters you know nothing about." turning, he went to leave the room. "I'll meet you at the gates in twenty minutes Kakashi-sensei." was the last think they heard before the door slammed shut behind the slender male.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "You better apologize to Naruto when you meet up, or I'll drop the mission, and you can wait for someone else to be assigned to escort you home." he stated, turning towards his remaining students, "Get packed up and meet at the gates in twenty. Bring essentials only." holding out his hand for the scroll, and as soon as it touched his hand he vanished in a swirl of leaves, appearing within Naruto's room seconds later where Sai, Shin, Neji, Shino and Shikamaru were already there, staring at Naruto's room, "Is he in there?"

Shin nodded his head, "What happened?"

"Our client is less then appeasing. He unintentionally brought up a sensitive subject in regards to Naruto." seeing the looks he was getting, the silver haired male decided to elaborate a bit more. "Family. He thought Naruto was some dainty female who belonged at home with his mother instead of doing missions, or something along those lines." Hearing those words, the five scowled in displeasure. They had a whole list, about twenty or so pages filled, front to back, with names of people on their hit list, and if that client didn't watch his steps, they'd be adding his name as well. No one got away with hurting their friend.

Naruto stepped out of the back area where the rooms were located holding several scrolls, one in which he placed in Kakashi's hands, "I took the liberty of packing whatever you had here and sealing it for you, nii-chan." The blond slipped five scrolls into his holster. Seeing the looks he was being given, the blond smiled, "Clothes, my Zanpakuto's, some medical stuff - like bandages, ointment, blood pills, antidotes for poison, you never know if we'll need them, and all of that - my fuinjutsu equipment and the last are some prepared food, or they're some spices and stuff if you decide to hunt for our dinner while traveling."

Kakashi nodded his head with a smile, "Good thinking Naruto. It's no wonder your team always had a high success rate, you must have spoiled your group, before and after Itachi." Shin, Sai, Shika and Shino voiced their agreement, while Shin and Sai did, while Shika grunted and Shino remained silent. "Your like the mother of the team, ne?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "If worrying and taking care of my teammates makes me the mother, then I'm guilty as charged." he glanced at other inhabitants of his house, "Are you guys going to stay here longer?" they nodded their heads, "Alright, just make sure you lock up and activate the seals when you leave, I don't want, nor do I need any of those bastards coming into my house when I'm not here."

The group agreed. "Have a safe trip." Sai voiced.

Standing up, Shin smiled, "I want to meet your client Naruto." the gray haired teen stated, knowing this was not up to debate, Naruto just shrugged, uncaring as they made their way towards the gates, Kakashi pulling out his favorite reading material and began snickering ever so often.

Arriving at the gates, the three that were already their turned and glanced at the other two members before directing their stare at the unknown male who continued to smile, though his eyes cold and blank, which thoroughly freaked out two people.

Walking towards the drunken old man, Shin crossed his arms and eyed the man, which caused said client to squirm under his gaze, "You best make sure no harm befalls Naruto while he's with you and if you dare upset him again, I'll be force to tell his boyfriend and let's just say he'd make the devil seem tame in comparison."

Scared at the reference made, the old man nodded frantically while Naruto rolled his eyes and Kakashi chuckled, from whatever he was reading or by Shin's comment, no one knew. Sasuke was the only one beside Kakashi and Naruto noticed that Shin used 'he' 'him' 'his' instead 'she' or 'her' which caused black eyes to stare at the blond intently. Really it was hard to discern if the other was a male or a female, for all intense and purposes the blond did look like a girl, nothing male about him at all.

The blond shifted, "We should get going." Naruto called out, "And if Alister stops by, tell him to search for my signature alright, 'Karasu' and Naga-aniki were going to find more information on 'them' and get back to us so we weren't completely in the dark. Kabu-nii-chan was due to report Yesterday, so it's a heads up encase he shows up." Kakashi hummed while Shin nodded his head and the other three looked confused by the conversation.

"If I see Alister I shall rely the message." Shin lowered his head, "Have a safe trip and return soon. Oh, which reminds me, Kazekage youngest is coming soon, I think it's for the chunin exam, he's excited to see you." Naruto smiled, "Neji was telling us earlier, you know how close those two are." Shin rolled his eyes, while the blond snickered, "See ya when you return." Naruto nodded and waved his oldest friend off.

* * *

><p><em>Kokuei's hideout<em>

_Leader and the spy_

* * *

><p>"Any news?"<p>

Shaking his head, the second in command glanced at his 'leader', "No my liege, besides what you already know, nothing new has been reported yet." In a fit of anger, the leader picked his wine glass up and hurled it towards the wall, shattering the cup into millions of shards. "They're hiding their secrets well."

"I don't care how well they think they're hiding it, I want those information and I want them soon, do I make myself clear. Find out anything you can and report back to me and do find out what the Yakunan discovered, if anything and report back. If things don't happen soon, I'll send _Yuwaku_ to stir things up."

The Akatsuki spy narrowed his eyes inwardly, making sure not to outwardly show his displeasure, "Hm, I understand sir." the blue haired male straightened his posture, "I should be on my way, then." bowing his head, he left the room. He had to contact Orochimaru and let him know how serious things had just become. Yuwaku never failed a mission, he had no doubt she would fail against majority of the shinobi's but it wasn't the shinobi's he was worried about, it was the simpleminded civilians, whose hate for Naruto, or the Kyuubi jinchuriki, knew no bounds. They'd sell out their own village secrets if it meant getting rid of the blond boy.

* * *

><p><em>Akatsuki's hideout<em>

_The Uchiha family and Nagato_

* * *

><p>Shisui grinned, "So, what do you think?"<p>

"You're an idiot!" Itachi rolled his eyes, wondering for the nth time why his best friend was such an moron. "I don't even know why you wrote something like that anyways. And you showed it to mother as well, she's practically been beside herself in elation since."

Obito glanced at the paper, shaking his head, "What possessed you to do something like that otouto?" dark eyes scanned the sheet, _"You are cordially invited to Uchiha Itachi's and Namikaze Naruto's wedding. Please RSVP first. We hope to see you their."_ Obito rose his eyes so he could stare at his brother,_ "_You didn't even write a time, place or location, otouto. No one will show up if they don't know when to come."

"Don't encourage the idiot Obito." Itachi deadpanned before glancing towards Orochimaru who just entered the room, "You look serious today Orochimaru, is some thing troubling you? Did Kabuto report anything of value?"

The snake sannin nodded his head, "Leader is calling a meeting. I'll announce the news once everyone is assembled. Your father is dragging your mother when I arrived here. Did something significant happen to make her deliriously ecstatic?"

Shisui and Obito smiled at the question as the former handed Orochimaru the invitation. "Be sure to tell Kabuto as well, ne." raising a curious brow, Orochimaru stared at the paper, a smirk tilting his lips as he raised twinkling golden eyes towards the annoyed looking Uchiha heir, but he didn't say anything as he led the trio towards the conference room.

As soon as they entered the meeting room, everyone became serious as they took their seats. Now was not the time to joke around, "Alright Orochimaru, what news does Kabuto have for us?" Nagato called out. "And what is Kokuei up to?"

Orochimaru pulled out the letter he had received a while ago, "Well the leader is getting impatient and if Kabuto or Yakunan can't get any leads on the identity behind Kage no Kurohyo then he's going to send in someone called Yuwaku." Glancing at the other members of Akatsuki, the snake sannin looked uncertain, "Kabuto wrote that Yuwaku is similar to what he is, a spy, but she plays more to her forte, meaning she seduces men into giving her the information she needs. He said she's never failed a mission but she never went up against shinobi's who have tougher mentality not to mention most of the men in Konoha are gay, so it wouldn't work on them anyways, but he was more concern about the civilians since their hate for Naruto is so great, they wouldn't care about disclosing his whereabouts which will make things easier for them to capture the boy. It's a good thing they're clueless about Kurohyo's real identity." The rest of the group nodded their heads or voiced their agreements.

"Should we send a letter to warn Naruto, so he has a bit of a heads up."

Nagato nodded, "Itachi write the letter and have Alister deliver it as soon as possible, and tell him to place those invisible seals he was creating around Konoha just encase those Kokuei bastards are able to get passed the barrier undetected. Tell him to use the one which will warn him against dangerous people." Itachi nodded his head. "Tell Kabuto after the next report to return. I don't want him staying at Kokuei any longer, I have a bad feeling that something will happen soon."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes, "Like what?"

"Yokoshima isn't stupid, sooner or later he will put the clues together and when he finds out about a spy sabotaging everything, well, I don't want Kabuto their when he does, better safe then sorry." Seeing the wisdom in those words Orochimaru gave a nod, he would prefer the boy be here anyways, he hated having Kabuto do such jobs but he was good at it, and his talent had been a great help to them. "And since this is the last, have Kabuto copy every members file, their strong points, weak points and their plan since obtaining and using Yagura had been a failed as well as seeking to destroy Kiri and Suna." Nagato sighed, "That's all for now. so your dismissed. Itachi, Orochimaru, write those letters." The mentioned two nodded as they followed the rest of the group out of the conference room.

Deidara turned and smiled wide, "Hey Itachi, what's this I hear you and Naruto getting married. I hope everyone's invited." Upon hearing those words, most of group laughed, some snickered or chuckled. Hidan jeered, making crude comments and Mikoto was practically prancing around them, her and Konan giggling and whispering about things that didn't interest the men of the group.

Itachi glared at the group, which had no effect since no one was paying him any attention. Shaking his head, he picked up his speed. The sooner he left these morons the faster he'd be able to write that letter to Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>Tsuzuku<em>

_(To be continued)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Shini-ko<br>_


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Hidden Truth**_

_**By: **Shinigami no ko_

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed, ignoring the look he could feel being drilled into his head since they left the village, which was nearly half an hour ago. At his wits end, the blond pivoted, so he was facing the target of his ire, flicking his hair from his shoulder while directing an annoyed look at the Uchiha, "What is it? Why are you staring at me?" He had an idea for the reason, but he wanted to hear those words from the Uchiha's mouth.<p>

Sasuke frowned, "Hn." he turned away, he'd question the blond once they arrived at their destination, and away from prying eyes and ears. About to say something offhand, he was stopped when two males leaped into the clearing about to attack before the two guys were tackled.

"The demon brothers! Why are you two here, your usually accompanying the demon and Haku-chan, so what brings the both of you here?" The brothers stared at the blond with shock looks before smiles broke out across their faces as they hugged the petite boy. Mezu and Gozu shrugged, saying something about their last mission. "A mission? Is it to attack the bridge builder by any chance."

The brothers nodded their heads, "But I'm sure he'll void the mission when he finds out ours clashes with yours. Besides we don't really like our client, so I'm sure he'll have no problem in leaving it as it is and at any rate, we were planning on coming to Konoha after competing this last mission so this works out well for us, we can head back with you guys." Naruto nodded and faced Kakashi.

"That's fine." Kakashi grinned, "With more people helping, the mission will be finished allot sooner." Naruto nodded his head and introduced the brothers to the group, telling them that two more will be joining them shortly. "So how did you meet these two Naruto?" Of course Kakashi already knew how the blond met Mezu and Gozu along with just who they worked for, but for appearance sake, he asked.

Naruto smiled, "Well I met them in my childhood, during one of my travels to meet my cousin in Ame, these two were with some people I had met prior." which was true, he did meet Mezu and Gozu, who were with Zabuza and Haku, when he was traveling towards Ame to visit with Itachi, Nagato and the others. "After being introduced to each other, they accompanied me to Amegakure before departing."

Kakashi smiled, flipping a page in his book, "That's good." he glanced towards the demon brothers, "So when are we going to meet with Zabuza?" Mezu shrugged, and mentioned something about a planned ambushed when they crossed the river. "Not too much further then." he flashed an amused look towards his younger brother. It should be an interesting meeting; he had heard stories about the demon of Kiri and was anxious to meet the man in person.

* * *

><p>Zabuza frowned, it had been twenty minutes already and still the demon brothers hadn't returned yet. He turned and glanced at Haku, "Watch yourself Haku, the only reason both Mezu and Gozu haven't returned is because the opponent is strong."<p>

Haku nodded his head, "Yes Zabuza-sama." The soft voice was muffled due to the mask that concealed the males face. "Do you think the brothers are alright?"

"Konoha is to soft to kill their opponents, if anything, they most likely have the two trapped somewhere and will more then likely have them taken to Konoha for questioning, and if Naruto is their, than they'll be fine."

From behind his mask, Haku smiled at the thought of the blond boy, "I can't wait to see him again." He stated.

Zabuza grunted, his attention turned towards the forest, "They've arrived." A snicker left the older man, "Be back soon." He grinned, grasping the handle of his weapon and hurtled it towards the group.

Naruto and Kakashi ushered the group to duck just in time to avoid being beheaded by the giant sword. The blond rolled his eyes, "Zabuza, watch where you're swinging that thing you call a weapon. You could have hurt someone."

Zabuza appeared a moment later, staring incredulously at the blond, "Naruto." He stated, turning his attention towards the brother, "Mezu, Gozu, you're alright."

Haku, ecstatic about seeing his first friend once more, rushed out of his hiding spot to attach himself against the smaller form, "Naru-Naru." He chanted, "I've missed you!"

Naruto smiled and returned the embrace, "Hello Haku. I've missed you as well! Are the both of you coming to Konoha now?" the blond arched a brow, he'd been asking the same question from the moment Zabuza and Haku left Kiri, up until the moment they met Mezu and Gozu and even afterwards, offering the same offer towards the brothers.

Haku nodded his head, "We were going to head towards Konoha after we completed this mission but seeing that you're here, why don't we just accompany you on this mission seeing that we won't be going up against you, then afterwards we'll follow you back to Konoha, the Sandaime should be expecting us, right?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Yep." With a smile, the blond faced his older brother and introduced both Haku and Zabuza to him.

Kakashi grinned and motioned for the group to follow as they headed towards Tazuna's house while Zabuza told the group more about Gatou and the other shinobi's he hired. "They said they're part of a group called Kokuei, a new organization that wants nothing but peace, but I know they lie, why else will they ally themselves with someone like Gato if they wanted peace."

Naruto frowned. 'Kokuei, this could be bad.' the blond wondered if he should sent a letter to Itachi, just to let them know about their involvement in his newest mission. From the inner depths of the blonds mind, Kurama stirred, making his presence known. 'What do you think, 'Rama-nii?'

-Don't let your guard down for even a second, kit. Senbonzakura, Hyorinmaru, Benihime and I will be here to help you. And, you should inform Itachi and the Akatsuki members about Kokuei's involvement because when they find out you knew and never told them, they wouldn't be too pleased' -

Naruto inwardly smiled, 'Then it's decided, I'll write to Itachi to let him know how close I am to the enemy, the only problem is, how do I deliver the letter, I can't use any of my summons, I'll draw too much attention to myself if I do something like that.' As if Kami-sama was answering his question, a caw echoed around the area causing all eyes to turn towards the direction.

"What was that?" Sakura called out, "Is that a bird?"

Naruto blinked, "It's a crow. actually" The blond glanced at Kakashi, "I wonder what happened for him to send Alister out here in search for me?" He whispered. as the majestic looking crow came into sight, landing upon Naruto's outstretched arm, "Is this from Karasu?"

"Yes, and your friends from Konoha sent something as well."

Naruto raised a brow as he unhooked the envelope as well as the note Sai, if the handwriting was anything to go by, attached as well. "Hm," opening the note, the blond skimmed the contents before his eyebrow began ticking. "That moron is dead when we return." Kakashi curious, took the note and read it while Naruto pocketed the letter from Itachi, this wasn't the place or the time to read something sent by an alleged missing shinobi.

A snicker caused everyone to turn towards the source, "So, why didn't you ever tell me you were engaged, much less getting married. When? Where? And what time?" the silver haired shinobi grinned, "And don't worry about filling in the who, I already know to whom you're getting married to."

Naruto growled, "Shut up idiot, or you'll be joining Sai in the grave." He wondered what possessed Sai to write something like that. Did something happen at home that he was unaware of? He glanced at the perched crow on his shoulder and shrugged, oh well, their isn't anything he could do about it right now anyways, he'll just have to wait until he got back home.

"What the heck is going on?" Sakura wailed, "Why are four Kiri shinobi's following us? What is with that ugly bird? And why did Kakashi-sensei say you're getting married?"

Naruto glared, "Don't call Alister ugly, he's not at all." The blond stated, running soothing hands through the bristling feathers. "Don't listen to that ugly hag, Alister." the blue eyed boy smiled as he felt the tension leave Itachi's favorite summon, "She spends so much time looking at herself in the mirror, she actually forgot what ugly is."

Zabuza and the demon brothers broke into laughter, while Haku chuckled. Tazuna cracked a smile, Sasuke smirked and Kakashi hid his amusement behind his orange book. Sakura squawked unattractively at what the blond had said about her. Green eyes narrowed to slits, and lips pulled back in a rabid impression of an out of control mutt, if it was possible, foam would be escaping her mouth. "What did you hell did you just say? Did you call me ugly?"

"No, did you hear me call you ugly, hag?" The disguised ANBU snickered, "But to be fair, I did imply that you were u-g-l-y, so I guess you could say I called you that, but you did deserve it for calling my friends bird ugly." Naruto flashed a smile at the pinkette before turning his attention towards Kakashi, "We should continue on, the faster we arrive at Tazuna's the sooner we can hatch a plan for the person after the bridge builder." the preteen stated, ignoring the green eyed girls wails and the enraged huffs that escaped.

Agreement met that statement, as the group walked through the forest, heading into the small village in Nami no kuni.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kokuei's hideout<em>**

_with Kabuto_

* * *

><p>After receiving the letter from Orochimaru, he made sure to shred it paper before burning them to ashes. It wouldn't do for someone to find it and put the pieces together. 'Leaving doesn't sound too bad.'<p>

"Akuhei!" At the sound of his alias, Kabuto whipped around, startled. "I made a partnership with a man named Gato, from Nami no kuni. He's trying to kill an old man who builds bridges, but unfortunately for him, this old man escaped his men and went to Konoha to request help. More than likely, he'll be receiving that help."

Furrowing his brows, Kabuto wondered what was going on, "I don't understand, sir."

"Well, I want you and several others to go to Nami and take care of those meddling Konoha shinobi and if possible, send a message to Konoha." Eyes sparkled with maliciousness, "Using the blond of the killed shinobi's, tell the Hokage that more of his people will perish unless he hands his jinchuuriki to us."

The disguised Akatsuki member inwardly glared at the man, not liking him one bit. Bowing his head, Kabuto bit his bottom lip. "As you wish master Yokoshima." the 'blue' haired male turned and proceeded to leave the room, unaware of the suspicious stare being drilled into his back. "Watch him carefully and should he look like he'll betray me. Kill him!" the shadows shifted before several figures blurred around the leader, vanishing after Kabuto.

* * *

><p><em>Tsuzuku<em>

_(To be continued)_

* * *

><p><em>This chapter was a bit on the boring side, but again this was just getting Zabuza, Haku and the brothers into the story. Next chapter we'll see Sasuke confronting Naruto on his real gender and the reason he hid it. Kokuei will also make an appearance as well.<br>_

_Anyways, MERRY CHRISTMAS, MINNA-SAN! And have A HAPPY NEW YEARS!  
><em>

_Shini-ko  
><em>


	14. Chapter 14

_**The Hidden Truth**_

_**By: **Shinigami no ko_

* * *

><p>As soon as they arrived at the bridge builders house, Sasuke grabbed Naruto, told Kakashi they were going to check the place out, and headed straight towards the forest, ignoring the cries of his name leaving the pink haired females mouth. When he finally stopped dragging the blond, they had arrived at a small clearing with wild flowers and herbs growing around them.<p>

"What is it that you wanted to speak to me about Sasuke?"

Black eyes narrowed, arms crossing over his chest, "Don't play stupid. I want to know the truth." A frown curled the young Uchiha's lips, "Your friend back at Konoha addressed you as a 'he' and 'him' quite frequently to be mistaken for anything but you being a boy disguised as a girl."

Naruto smiled, "So you figured it out, though it wasn't really a secret. A lot of people knew my true gender." the blond crossed his arms behind his back, "And before you ask, it was nothing personal, it's just that, I've been mistaken for a girl even before I started dressing as one, it doesn't bother me at all. It might be because I'd been trained in the kunoichi arts when I was younger." the last part was murmured but Sasuke still heard it.

"You were trained as a kunoichi? Why?"

The blond lowered himself to sit against the tree, Sasuke followed his lead, "Well a kunoichi saw how pretty I was as a kid and knew I would grow up to be quite stunning, I suppose, and decided to pass her techniques onto me. By the time some of the shinobi's found out what had happened, it was too late, I already knew everything a kunoichi knew and more, so they decided to balance it out, by training me as a shinobi as well."

Sasuke ran his eyes up and down, non perverted, examining the others body structure, "Hm, that training didn't seem to do anything though, you're still quite slender and on the small side. I believe you were even smaller then all the females, even that Hyuuga girl."

Naruto shrugged his shoulder, "Can't be helped, I think it's more on my genetic code then anything." the blond smiled, "I have my fathers coloring, so I had to inherited my mothers feminine attributes. She was a beautiful woman, so..." the blue eyed youth trailed off, watching as Sasuke nodded his head as if he understood and looking at the older male, Naruto didn't deny that he did, though not at all feminine, Sasuke did inherit his mothers soft look, so he did look prettier then the average male.

"So your a boy?" Naruto nodded his head, "And that friend of yours? Is that a boy as well?" the blond grinned, before nodding his head, "I bet you two got along right away, both of you being two pretty boys and all."

Rolling his eyes, the blond shouldered Sasuke, playfully, "Whatever. I wouldn't talk if I were you Sasuke, you're not all manly man as well you know. You're prettier then most of the girls in out class, so it's a wonder why they all chased after you, I would have thought they'd be jealous."

"I'm sure they would be, if they found out you're a boy." Sasuke smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "And what was that thing earlier? Are you really getting married to someone?"

Naruto snorted, "No, it was just Sai, one of my friends, I'll introduce the two of you when we get back to the village, anyways, he wrote a note to me saying something about me being married to someone, which is a total lie. I'm not even dating anyone right now, though there is someone I do like, but..." the blond shrugged, "He doesn't live in Konoha, and I know he has feeling for me, I just don't know if they're the ones I want him to feel."

"Him?" Sasuke rose an eyebrow, "You're gay?"

Naruto shrugged, "Hey I can't be with a girl with looks like mine, besides, I just don't have any romantic feelings for any of the girls that I've met thus far, and I've seen and been around a lot of them; some beyond beautiful and they've done nothing for me." Sasuke nodded, he himself wasn't sure where his orientation lay, but he was almost positive, he was gay as well. "Why, does that bother you?"

Saauke shook his head, "No." the blond nodded his head, muttering a 'good' under his breath, crossing his arms over his chest, "So, Kakashi-sensei knows?" Naruto 'hmmed' with a nod of his head. "When?"

Naruto smiled, "Kakashi was one of the shinobi's who took me under his wing upon finding out that I had been trained to be a kunoichi, afterwards, he became more of a brother figure to me." Sasuke nodded his head. "Well, lets get back to the house, we can't have Kakashi thinking you killed me or something like that." The Uchiha snorted, rolling his eyes but followed the slender blond back into the direction they had come from.

* * *

><p>Kakashi glanced at the door when both of his students entered, and couldn't help but smile at them. Not yet, but soon enough, if Sasuke kept going the way he was, then he'd be able to learn the truth, but he wasn't quite ready yet. Glancing towards the blond, the scarecrow gave a discreet nod of his head earning a small, but bright smile from the disguised ANBU member. "Did you have a nice talk?"<p>

Sasuke shot the man a look, before turning his head away, "Where is everyone else?" he questioned instead, not bothering to answer the question. Kakashi didn't seem to mind as he chuckled and motioned towards the kitchen, saying something about Tazuna's daughter cooking them lunch. "Oh."

"Come on Sasuke, let's go with the rest of the team." the blond grinned wrapping a slender hand around the older males arm, glancing towards the copycat shinobi, Naruto asked if he was going to come with them, to which he shook his head saying something about catching up with his reading. In response to that, Naruto rolled his eyes, dragging Sasuke towards the kitchen, ignoring the snickers he can hear coming from his 'sensei'.

* * *

><p>Kabuto frowned as he glanced towards the side, he could feel them staring at him, watching his every move and he cursed knowing even the slightest hint of betrayal and he'd be killed even before he could call for aid. Heading towards the room he was assigned, he entered and closed the door behind him. 'Damn it! What the hell do I do? Why does that screwed up leader suspect me all of sudden? Did I do something to arouse suspicion?' Nibbling on his lower lip, Kabuto knew he had to play it safe for now, just until he makes contact with Naruto at least. Trying to calm his nerve, the young spy stripped out of his clothes, throwing on a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeve before getting into the bed.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Two days later<em>

_With Naruto_

* * *

><p>He felt restless all day, for some reason he felt as if something bad was about to happen to someone close to him and he immediately thought about Itachi and the others, the worry gnawing his insides which intensified when Benihime mentioned that she was having a bad feeling as well, which caused Kurama, Senbonzakura and Hyorinmaru to reprimand her.<p>

"Naruto? Are you alright?"

Glancing towards the voice, the blond smiled and nodded his head, running a hand through his hair as he walked towards Haku, "I'm just worried about some stuff. I just have this bad feeling that something bad is about to happen to someone close to me." Haku furrowed his brows, concern. He knew all the same people Naruto knew and was close to, except those in Konoha, sans Sai and Shin, who he had met several times after the Kiri war. "I just hope everything will be alright."

Haku nodded his head, "I do to Naruto-kun." Brown eyes glanced towards his hidden holsters, a small smile tilting his lips, "All of those close to you have one of _fhose things _don't they? So if one of them are in trouble and you're gone, I'll know the reason and I'll relate it to Kakashi-san so he doesn't get to worried about your disappearance." the blond blinked, before nodding his head, a relieved expression on his face. He had forgotten all about _that_, hopefully whoever was giving him the bad feeling will use it so he can be there for them.

* * *

><p>They knew.<p>

Kabuto cursed as he dodged several attacks and ducked behind a tree just in time as several kunai and shuriken made home in the bark of the tree. "Shit, This is so bad." he took off once again, weaving through the trees and dodging thrown projectiles and jutsu's alike. "Damn it." Kabuto hissed as he tripped over a tree root and collapsed against the ground, his holster snapped open scattering all of his weapons from within. "Damn it!" the Akatsuki member rolled, evading a fire ball and was about to get to his feet when his hand grasp the handle of kunai.

"I got you know, scum. This is what traitors deserve." a female voice hissed, as she brought her weapon forward to impale it into Kabuto's chest in the same instant that the medic released his weapon. The sound of a body hitting the ground and the echos of metal on metal pierced the silence.

* * *

><p><em>Tsuzuku<em>

_(To be continued)_

_Sorry for the long wait and the too short chapter, my laptop isn't working so well. _

_Shini-ko_


	15. Chapter 15

_**The Hidden Truth**_

_By: Shinigami no ko_

* * *

><p>He felt it.<p>

The tugging sensation within him. It was a very familiar feeling, not one he was use to feeling, but familiar nonetheless, and it didn't take him long to place a name to the feeling, and before he could even react, he felt himself being yanked across space, flashes of black and blue blur across his vision before he reappeared, hand grasping the handle of a kunai just in time to deflect one aimed to kill. Landing on his feet in front of Kabuto, the blond quickly took in the scene in front of him and came to the conclusion that Kokuei was not as stupid as he first assumed.

Glaring at the woman, the blond whirled on his heels and sent a kicked towards the assassins chest, sending her flying into a tree with a groan of pain. "Are you alright Kabuto?" Naruto questioned without taking his eyes off the assassin. "You're not hurt are you?" Shaking his head, Kabuto got to his feet and told the younger male that he was alright. "Good then you can help me dispose of the trash."

The female assassin coughed, dark eyes glared at the child, "You damn brat! whAT the hell do you think you're doing? Don't play the hero kid!" she sneered, getting to her feet, she charged forward, arm pulled back, "Didn't anyone ever tell you, they're no such things as hero, only fools." she yelled.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto ducked the punch and slipping his hand into his pouch, he grabbed a Kunai and stabbed it through the woman's chest, "No, the only fool here is you." he whispered, pulling his kunai free, a gasp escaped her lips, "No one messes with those close to me and lives through it."

An enraged yell broke through the clearing, "You damn brat, how dare you take Alrye from me." a man hissed as he burst through the surroundings, behind hiM was at least, five others. "Get them! Remember, the boss wants the spy killed, brutally, so make it painful, as for the kid, leave him to me, I have to avenge Alrye." The group gave their agreement, making their way towards the two teens, or in Naruto's case, preteen.

Sharing a look, Kabuto and Naruto smiled. Taking a defensive stance, the medic got ready to meet the five men with a calm look, the training he undergone with Orochimaru kicked in. Taking a deep breath, the gray-haired male steeled his resolved, in this moment he had to prove, to himself at least that he was not weak, he could be more then just a spy and a liability to everyone, especially to Naruto and Orochimaru. As the men came closer, Kabuto closed his eyes for a second before he snapped them open met the men head on.

Narutp couldn't help the smile that curled his lips as he watched Kabuto. He knew the teen could do it, he believed in him and he knew Orochimaru does as well,the only thing holding the aspiring medic back was his own insecurity and doubts but in this moment, he saw none of that only a fierce determination to prove himself and the blond snorted in amusement. **"It's about time that kid got his act together. Now to show the world what he is capable of." **Hyorinmaru's gruff voic'"pierced the previous silence within his mind. From the corner of his eyes, Naruto grinned at the sight of the enrage man making his way towards him, a cry of a revenge falling from his lips.

* * *

><p>With a final spin on his heels. Naruto drove his kunai deep into the mans chest, " somber look entering his eyes before vanishing, he shouldn't be showing any sympathy for these people, after all this guy was apart of an organization hellbent on capturing and killing him and those like him, so he had no place to feel any such remorse for this man's death for he knew had the rolls been reversed, this same guy would not be showing him the slightest bit of sympathy.<p>

Glancing over his shoulder, he smiled briefly as Kabuto eliminated the last of his attackers. "Good job, Kabu-nii." he clapped, "Orochi-chan will be quite proud to see how much you've grown since you'd been away and I bit he's worried sick about you." Kabuto blushed at the praise, adjusting his glasses. "Let's get out of here. I'll send a letter to HQ to let Orochimaru know he can come and pick you up. I'm not about to send you off on your own."

Kabuto rolled his eyes, "Naruto-kun, stop treating me like I'm a kid, I'm older then you, it should be me telling you what not to do, beside, no one knows how I really look should I drop the henge." Naruto ignored what the older teen said as he wrapped an arm around Kabuto and vanished in a flash of yellow...only to appear beside Kakashi whose only indication of the surprise he felt at their appearance was the slightly widening of his single eye.

Naruto smiled before handing the three bladed kunai towards Kabuto, "Keep that kunai safe, Kabu-nii, you never know when you might need my help again." Kabuto snorted, a soft chuckle escaped his throat as he gave a nod of his head, putting the weapon in his pouch. "Kaka-sensei, I had to rescue Kabuto from the enemies clutches."

Kakashi nodded his head, "I see." he whispered knowing it was better to just not ask any questions, he could always ask them later anyways, "Are you staying with us, or are you heading out as soon as possible." the silver haired male asked, but before Kabuto could say anything, Naruto cut in with a 'Kabuto is staying until the others come to get him.' "Others?"

Naruto smiled, "I'm going to write a letter to Itachi now, telling him to send Hebi to come and pick his boyfriend up." the blond took off before Kabuto could say anything. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, shrugging as he went back to reading his favorite orange book causing Naruto to roll his eyes from his position.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Akatsuki's HQ<em>**

_A few hours later..._

* * *

><p>Orochimaru paced the length of the floor while the rest of the team watched in silence. It had been a few days since he sent that letter to Kabuto but he never got a reply back and it was starting worry him. "He should have wrote back by now." the snake whispered, running a hand through his hair.<p>

"Maybe his been too busy to send one back, un." Deidara crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the wall. "He has to be extra careful not to arouse suspicion and if he randomly sends out a letter and is caught, the letter can be compromised, read and Kabuto's life could be put into danger, un." Everyone turned and stared at the blond, shocked. "What, un?"

Sasori shook his head, "You've been hanging around Naruto too much, you're starting to pick up his thinking process." the redhead smirked, "Which could be a good thing." Deidara huffed in annoyance, crossing his arms and turning his head to the side, sticking his nose in the air as he did so, in the typical 'I'm going to ignore you now' pose. "But this is worrisome. Kabuto's position could have been found out..." before the redhead could continue, a black fox materialized from the shadow and bounded towards Itachi.

"Kage." Itachi whispered as he took the letter from the fox who immediately curled against the male, "Let's see what Naruto-kun has to tell us." he opened the letter and scanned it. Soft black eyes widened slightly before he glanced towards the rest of the group who was staring at him in anticipation, "It is as we feared." he responded, eyes darting towards Orochimaru, "Kabuto position within the group had been compromised. He was discovered to be a spy and was being hunted down by a group of assassins when he used the Hiraishin kunai "

Deidara gasped, hold covering his mouth, "Is he alright? Did Naruto save him?"

Orochimaru clenched his fist tightly, a silent sigh escaped his lips when he saw Itachi nod his head, "Kabuto is safe within the village of Nami where Naruto-kun and his team are currently completing a mission. He didn't want Kabuto traveling to Ame by himself thus he wrote to me. He wanted us to know the situation regarding Kabuto and to have Orochimaru leave for Nami to get Kabuto because he didn't want to risk assassins coming back for Kabuto while he was making his way here." The snake sannin vanished from the room before Itachi could even finish his sentence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Couple days later...<strong>_

_In Nami no Kuni_

* * *

><p>Naruto crossed his arms, a smile curling his lips at the sight of his brother figure held tightly against his lovers chest, as the older man run delicate looking figures against the younger ones back. "Kabuto, thank goodness your alright." snake-like golden eyes glowed with such love and concern for the male in his arms, before he shifted his attention towards the small boy, appreciation glinted within that gaze, causing the blond to nod his head, mouthing the words 'my pleasure'.<p>

Orochimaru smiled at the blond, "We should be taking our leave now." the snake sannin replied, glancing towards the man leaning against the tree only briefly before turning his attention back towards the blue eyed youth, "And encase your wondering, Crow is doing alright and looking forward to your next appearance, so is the leader."

Naruto smiled, "Hm, I have to make time to visit, or maybe you guys could make an appearance during the Chunin exam that will be taking place in a few weeks, in Konoha. Nagato is the leader of Amegakure, so it won't be that strange for him to attend with a few of the members acting as bodyguards."

Orochimaru nodded his head, "Sounds interesting. We can all go under henge." he chuckle, "It will be fun to see the village once more, besides it'll be nice to see sensei once more, especially since he knows the truth now."

Naruto hummed as he watched the two vanish from sight, turning towards Kakashi who smiled at the blond, "Well that was an interesting meeting. We should really get back before your teammates start to worry about our disappearance especially Sasuke. He has changed much since that talk the both of you had in the forest. For the good, I have to say."

Naruto grinned, "Yeah, if this keeps up, I might be able to tell him the truth before, or after the start of the Chunin exam." Blue eyes sparkled, "Then he can stop hurting so much and open his heart..."

Kakashi stopped the blond before he can spew anything romantic in regards to the youngest Uchiha, "Stop right their Naruto, I doubt the brat will open his heart just because he'll know the truth. And if he does, it'll only be for someone that he generally cares about." Gray eyes narrowed slightly, "I can see he does care for you, and you should put a stop to that before he falls anymore for someone whose heart is already spoken for."

Naruto frowned, "What do you mean? Sasuke doesn't love me." he objected, shaking his head in denial. Kakashi rose an eyebrow, before rolling his eyes, of course, he should've known. The blond was so oblivious to the looks he got, one more wouldn't make much of a difference.

"If you say so Naruto." Kakashi stated, tilting his head, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Haku grinned as Naruto walked through the doors, "Hey!" he greeted, wrapping his arms around his smaller friend. "How was it?" Naruto just nodded, silently telling one of his oldest friends that everything went alright. "That's good, I bet his been really worried."<p>

"Oh he was, no doubt about it." the blond stated, glancing towards his crush's younger brother who was making his way down the stairs, "Hey, just getting up?"

Sasuke grunted, taking the seat beside the blond. "Yeah." He gently laid his head on his arms with a sigh, "Kakashi are we training today?" he called over towards their sensei who glanced at him from over the edge of his orange book and gave a nod of his head. "Good that should elevate some of my boredom at least." the Uchiha response caused Naruto and Haku to nod their heads at the very true statement.

"Well we should eat and get on with it." Naruto stood up, "You wanna help me make the breakfast so Tsunami-san don't need to rush to get the food done, Haku?" The brunet gave a nod of his head, standing. "Kakashi, go wake Zabuza and Sakura. Tell them to be ready as well or they'll be staying back from training."

"Zabuza-san will hate you." Haku laughed as he followed the blond into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tsuzuku<em>**

_To be continued_

* * *

><p><em>Short, I know. I mentioned this before, but for those of you who hadn't got the memo, my updates will be slow because my laptop keyboard is jammed up, my keys won't work, and the ones that does work, I'm not sure it's even english, heh, I don't know what the heck happened to it, so until I have the time to buy me a new computer, most of my fics are on hold, unless I can borrow a computer to type up something.<br>_

_Shini-ko_


	16. Chapter 16

_**The Hidden Truth**_

_By: Shinigami no ko_

* * *

><p>After breakfast, in which both Haku and Naruto had to placate the irritable Zabuza, the group headed towards the forest to get some training done. Kakashi glanced at the group from over his book, a small smile was barely detected as he took in the sight of his younger brother. 'I'm sure you would've been quite proud of the person your son is growing into, Minato-sensei. He's quite a remarkable child.'<p>

"Kakashi-sensei!" A screech near his ears pulled him away from his thought, inwardly rubbing at the abused appendage, the copy cat shinobi glanced at his female student in disinterest, raising a brow in inquiry, "I've been trying to gain your attention for almost five minutes now, Kakashi-sensei."

Shrugging his shoulder, he closed his book and slid it into his holster, "Oh." he replied, eye closing, "What did you want?" a small, obviously fake smile curled the mans lips. He mentally cried at that pain his ears were going through. "And why aren't you practicing with your teammates?" he questioned, opening his eyes, he glanced in the direction Naruto and Sasuke were in and saw Zabuza explaining something to them, what it was, he couldn't say for sure but by Sasuke's expression, he could bet it was chakra training, specifically the tree walking one.

"I forgot what I was going to tell you." the murmured words caused a twitch to appear on the copy-cats face, wordlessly he pointed towards the rest of the group, and knowing her sensei wasn't pleased with her actions, she pouted and headed in the direction her team was in. With a sigh, Kakashi followed behind her.

Naruto nodded his head and grabbed Sasuke's arm, "I'll help Sasuke." the blond voiced, glancing at Kakashi, "You can help the clueless one sensei." with a smile, the blue eyed male tugged the raven away while ignoring the look he was getting from his brother figure. A muttered, 'brat' was heard but ignored as the blond dragged the raven into the forest to help him with the chakra exercise.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Time skip<em>**

_With Naruto and Sasuke_

* * *

><p>The blond smiled, blue eyes glowing as he watched Sasuke preform the water walking flawlessly. "Well done, Sasuke." he complimented, tossing a towel towards the raven as he climbed onto the deck. "You mastered this exercise quite fast."<p>

Sasuke nodded his head, "I had a good teacher." the young Uchiha stated, "Why are you helping me so much anyways? I mean, I'm not those friends of yours, and, up till a couple of weeks ago, we didn't even talk to each other." the raven couldn't understand why the blond was putting so much effort into training him, sparring with him and just pushing him to become stronger when they just started this friendship, it made no sense to him, but, he suppose, it was just the way he is.

"Sasuke..." Naruto sighed and took a seat against a tree, "I have something I want to tell you." Blue eyes lowered, "You might want to sit down, it's a long story and please. whatever you do, don't interrupt until I'm finish what I have to say." Understanding that whatever the blond was about to tell him, would be life alternating, the boy thought it'd be best to listen to his friend and joined him by the tree, onyx eyes turned and regarded the smaller male curiously. "I'll start from the beginning; the day the Kyuubi attacked the village..."

**~_The Hidden Truth~ The Hidden Truth~ The Hidden Truth~ The Hidden Truth~_**

Kakashi glanced out the window, a thoughtful frown overtaking his countenance, soft footsteps caused him to turn towards the sound, only to meet soft brown eyes, "He's going to tell him the truth." the light voice had the copy-nin sighing as the boy confirmed what he had been thinking. "How do you think Sasuke will handle the truth?"

"Hopefully he'll handle it in a way that won't shame his clan." At the response, Haku chuckled. obviously the man had never meant Obito and Shisui, if he had, he wouldn't be saying anything about Sasuke shaming the clan, "What's so funny?"

Haku shook his head, "Nothing at all Kakashi-san. I better get going. I told Tsunami I'd help her in the kitchen since Naruto won't be able to do so today." The silver haired man rose an eyebrow, shaking his head, muttering something about, 'kids these days' and 'no respect.'

**_ ~_The Hidden Truth~ The Hidden Truth~ The Hidden Truth~ The Hidden Truth~__**

He didn't know how he should react. Anger had been present, followed by rage, then sorrow for the one sitting in front of him. So much emotion, he had no idea what to say, or do. "I know it's hard to believe, but everything I told you is the truth." Blue eyes shone brightly due to tears as they focused upon the older male, "Your parents, along with two of your cousin, one you haven't even met, are alive and living in Ame along with Itachi."

Sasuke gnawed on his lower lip, "Why? Why did that guy want my clan murdered?" Black eyes were darker because of the hatred and anger stewing within his veins. "What was the purpose of that?"

"They were the only thing standing in his way." Naruto whispered, "I loved your clan, most notably had been my love for your parents, your older brother and Shisui. I would have given everything in my power to make sure they were safe and that was the exact reason they had been targeted. Danzo couldn't get to me unless the Uchiha clan were out of the picture, so, be made up a scenario. one that would give us no choice but to eliminate the problem. But because I was so grief stricken by recent events, the supposed betrayal of the only people that I thought had loved me, couple with the fact that my best friend, your brother, was now a missing shinobi, alone out of the village where hunters and ANBU's from every village could kill him. so, Danzo could never approach me, and before he could do so in the future. he had happened to tell Shin and Sai the truth..."

With a nod of understanding, Sasuke closed his eyes. "I want to see them." he whispered, dark eyes opening and peering at the blond beside him, "Will you take me to see them after this mission?" Naruto glanced at the Uchiha beside him and for the longest second, he just stared at the raven, before slowly nodding his head, Releasing a breath he didn't even know he was holding, Sasuke smiled. "Thank you for telling me the truth Naruto. I know how hard it must have been for you to do so."

"It was harder not telling you. I didn't like seeing you so hurt and full of hatred for the brother you loved and admired your entire life. I couldn't possibly let you stew in that hate any longer it would not have ended well." Naruto nibbled on his bottom lip, "Aside from that, you deserved to know the truth."

Sasuke reached over and ruffled the blond hair, "We should get back to the house before Kakashi-sensei thinks something bad has happened to us." he took several steps away before coming to a stop and tossing a smirk towards the younger boy, "So, you and Itachi..." Naruto nearly tripped over the root of the tree he was passing at that comment, turning wide and disbelieving eyes at the pale male walking at his side. "I guess I should give up now then." Naruto rose an eyebrow at that statement, not understanding what the guy was talking about, then he remembered Kakashi's words from before and his face fell, "Don't look so sad, Naruto, I mean really, you and Itachi knew each other first and longer, so it makes sense that the two of you be together and all. I do have a question though." Blue clashed with black, "Why haven't I seen you around? I mean you must have been a frequent visitor at the estate but I've never seen you before."

"You were always out training when I dropped by, or at the academy." Naruto replied, slanting a look at the raven, "I usually came around in the afternoons. I slept the mornings away, or I trained, depending on what I did the day before. If I came home late, then I would sleep. The blond smiled, "I've seen you in passing, but you always seemed preoccupied, so I never bothered to approach you." Sasuke nodded his head and opened the door allowing Naruto to enter first. "Thank you."

A pink blur attached herself to Sasuke with a squeal, "Sasuke-kun, I missed you! How was your training?"

Sasuke grunted, and pried her hands from his neck, "Hn." he murmured as he leveled a dark glare upon the female before stalking away. He had a reputation to uphold after all, it wouldn't due to have word going around Konoha that he had been nice. Naruto grinned at seeing the act and it reminded him of both Itachi and Shisui, well he wasn't too sure if he should count Shisui seeing as that guy was as un-Uchiha as you can get, not including Obito of course.

Kakashi looked at the three of them, staring at the blond until blue eyes clashed with gray and a silent message was passed between them. With a smile curling his lips, Naruto glanced at Sasuke before returning his attention towards his brother figure with a nod of his head. 'Yes, Sasuke will make a great addition. Now all I have to do is tell the Sandaime and get him all trained up and ready for the missions that he'll be taking now.'

* * *

><p><strong>In Amegakure<strong>

_Akatsuki Base_

* * *

><p>Deidara snickered, running slim fingers through his fringe, "I feel sorry for Kabuto-kun, un. Orochimaru is never going to let that poor sap out of his sight until he is force to." the blond glanced at the redhead at his side, "In it's own way, it's kind of sweet, un, don't you agree Sasori-danna, un?" Sasori didn't even bother to deign that question with a response as he glanced in the opposite direction his partner was looking in. "Are you even listening to me, Sasori-danna, un?"<p>

Before the redhead could respond, Nagato entered the room and cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention immediately. "Let's get down to business." the leader of Akatsuki crossed his arms, staring at the group in front of him, "It's safe to assume that Kokuei is onto us and has most likely already changed their plans and relocating. Kabuto brought back a lot of useful information on that group and the people in the organization, even those no one knew he knew about." Walking towards his side of the table, Nagato opened up the manila folder and took out several copies of paper, "Take one and pass the rest down." he stated, handing the sheets towards Itachi, who gave a nod of his head. "Those are the names of everyone in the organization, their position and what he knows about them. I'm pretty sure Kokuei's leader has no idea Kabuto dug up this much information in the short amount of time he was there, so he'll be careless." Nagato picked up his own sheet and flipped the pages to the several and glanced at what was on it with a smile, "Kabuto even managed to obtain the information regarding the jinchuriki's and the order they'll be hunted down and by which member. Your job is to stop them." Staring at the first name on the paper, "In one week they'll be after the two tails." Glancing at his team, Nagato turned his attention towards the 'immortal duo' "Kakuzu, Hidan, I want the two of you on this one. Protect the two tailed jinchuriki and bring her here."

Kakuzu and Hidan nodded their heads, "Right, Leader-sama."

As the conversation continued, Itachi closed his eyes, his thoughts drifting towards Naruto. He prayed that the boy was alright. because if he wasn't...Red tinted black eyes glowed ominously beneath the dim lighting of the conference room. Someone was going to be killed in the most painful way he can imagine. And that's a promise.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tsuzuku<em>**

_To be continued_


End file.
